Control
by j3nnee
Summary: Peter has to go to the dentist after a current case. Neal thinks the dentist is creepy and Peter's acting oddly after wards and having nightmares. Hallucinations, whump, friendship and suspense. Don't read if you fear the dentist.
1. Chapter 1

**(Chapter 1)**

"Mr. Lansing, you're under arrest."

Peter Burke moved to cuff the man, a short stocky balding man in a cheap suit. His dirty brown eyes glared up at the agent with disrespect as Jones kept his gun on the man and Diana flanked them. Peter was in middle of his recitation of rights when Erik Lansing suddenly threw one fist up and hit Burke right across the left side of his face. There was an obvious sound of the little guy's fist hitting Peter's face but Diana was on it immediately, throwing the stocky man to the ground and pulling his arms back as she completed the cuff. Peter was reeling a bit but he recovered, spitting out a small bit of blood but he held up a hand with a grim smiled on his face.

"Take him out of here!"

He barked at the man more than his team, wiping at the blood on his lips and taking a proffered tissue from Neal who looked at his partner worriedly.

"You ok, Peter?" 

He nodded at the consultant, wincing some.

"I'm fine. Didn't see that coming. He was pretty calm for someone getting put away for a long time. I should have expected it but he'd been so quiet."

Neal nodded looking a bit surprised himself. Erik Lansing had been insider trading for some time now and a whistle blower had come to them to expose the CFO. It had taken quite a bit of work with Neal posing as an insider interested in stock tips to catch the man. The case had taken no more than month to complete and now it was over. For once they had very little excitement until Lansing's little punch of frustration at Peter. The agent laughed a bit making his partner look at him funny.

"Sorry. Just find it ironic that I was the one who got hit. He didn't seem mad to find you were the one who tricked him."

Peter was smiling good humoredly as the two men left Lansing's office and followed the rest of the white collar team down to the first floor lobby. Neal kept watching him worriedly but the agent just shrugged him off.

"I'm fine, Neal. Trust me. I've been hit worse than this in the past. Just wish I'd been a bit more ready. He really did pack a wallop for a little guy."

Neal grinned slightly at the comment but continued to look worried, watching him till they were in the Taurus and headed back to the office.

Hughes was excited to hear the case had been finished with so little fuss but was worried about what Diana and Jones had told him about Lansing punching Peter in the face. Peter shrugged it off as best he could though he wasn't going to leave it off his report.

"It was one punch. He has enough against him without adding this but if it will help put him away, add it. I'm fine, Reese."

Hughes looked as skeptical as the rest of them but he nodded.

"Fine but I want you to get that looked at ASAP. I don't need one of my best agents hurting on the job. Go home, Burke. Take Neal with you. I'll see you in the morning for your report."

Peter made to disagree but Hughes made that look no one could argue with so he nodded and walked back out of the office with Neal looking up at him. Jones and Diana were still in holding with Lansing so he didn't get a chance to say good-bye for the day as he walked over to the consultant.

"Hughes gave us the rest of the day off. Figured if I'm not around you should go home too. I do have a bit of a headache. Might take a nap and rest but I feel I should write up my report first."

Peter was serious about writing up the report but Neal poked him, his blue eyes giving him that look only a kid who is about to play hooky would.

"It's 11 am. You have the whole day to rest then do the report if you feel like it. Take advantage of it, Peter. Isn't the game on today?"

Neal's eyes were sparkling with mischief as he said that knowing Peter couldn't resist a good basketball game. His team was in the playoffs...

"Well, when you put it that way... I guess you have some plans of your own?"

Neal looked at him surprised, shaking his head.

"Actually no, I didn't expect we'd be getting off because you were punched by a short stocky insider trader. Sounds like a bad country song."

Peter smirked at his friend as he made a motion for him to get his stuff and go.

**()()()**

After Peter dropped Neal off at June's, he drove straight home surprising El when she looked up from the dining room table to see him home for lunch.

"Peter? I didn't know you were coming home for lunch. Where's Neal? Did something happen?"

Her first assumption was always something happened and Neal was involved. His fault probably on both accounts but she was only half right today.

"Neal's fine. Hughes gave us the rest of the day off after the case. We arrested Lansing but he didn't go without a fight."

Peter winced again feeling a tingle from where the little guy's fist had connected to his jaw. He still tasted a bit of blood but mostly from where he had bit his cheek and lip from getting hit. Elizabeth blinked at him then moved around to see him up close, gasping slightly.

"Honey, your jaw looks swollen. Did someone punch you?"

She very gently held his chin in her hands, looking at his face with a whispered "_awww poor baby_" as she let go and led him to the kitchen and got him some ice for the site.

"It's ok, El. It barely... ouch! hurts."

She had gently touched the ice pack to his jaw and he winced again as she helped him take off his jacket and led him upstairs. She put his hand on the ice back to hold the pack in place as she pulled out some comfortable clothes for him.

"Change Peter and rest. I'll make you something soft to eat. How about some chicken noodle soup?"

He nodded, leaning down to kiss her before she left him alone. Peter placed the ice pack on the nightstand as he slipped out of his suit and pulled on a comfy pair of sweats and a tee, hanging his pants and shirt along the edge of the bed neatly. He picked up the ice pack as he sat on the bed and yawned, his head hurting as he leaned back on the pillow and without thinking about it, fell asleep.

**()()()**

Peter woke up some hours later, three to be exact to find El quietly shuffling around him as she grabbed up his clothes to hang them up or wash them. She looked a bit sheepish as she moved closer and sat on the edge of the bed beside him.

"Feeling better honey? Still looks pretty swollen. Maybe you should see a doctor about it. You're long over due for a dental appointment."

Peter rolled his eyes a bit at her but nodded with a smile.

"I'm fine, El."

He reached up and pulled her close, hugging and kissing her despite the wince when they touched lips. She clucked her tongue at him.

"See the dentist, Peter or see a regular doctor. I want you well."

She waggled her index finger at him in a mock threatening manner, his hand catching hers and kissing it till she laughed.

"Fine, I'll go in the morning after I write out my report. Too late to make an appointment now."

She shook her head.

"Actually... I called Dr. Alex. He was out but his colleague will see you, Dr. Markson. Your appointment's at noon. I'll stop by the Bureau to go with you a little before. Maybe we can get some lunch?"

Peter nodded smiling at his wife as he kissed her again and sat up, pushing his feet over to the side of the bed to hang over as he yawned (_with a wince_) and stretched.

"I still have soup and sandwiches if you like. Probably soup. Don't want to work your jaw too much."

Peter stood and pulled an arm around his wife as he kissed the top of her head.

"Maybe one sandwich? I haven't eaten anything since breakfast."

**()()()**

Peter groaned softly, his jaw hurting more than it had. And hour had passed and he had tried eating a sandwich but something _cracked_ when he did. He tried the soup but the heat of the broth stung like he'd been punched again. One of his teeth hurt like the dickens in both cases so maybe Lansing had gotten a better blow in than he had thought. Peter leaned back on the sofa and sighed inwardly.

"Yes... you can see him around 9 am then? Thank you Dr. Markson for pushing his appointment up. We'll see you then. Honey, he's going to see you earlier. Darn it... I have a meeting with a client at 9:30..."

El was looking worried about not going with him as she pulled out her appointment book.

"I can't cancel this one or move it. They're going out of the country for a week and this was the last minute arrangements before they come back and do the event."

His wife looked torn between work and going with him to the dentist when Peter reached over and pulled her into a hug. He had a fresh ice pack on his face but he looked pained as he spoke with a muffled tone.

"It's ok. If I have to take a cab I will."

She shook her head.

"The doctor will probably give you something for that and you'll be out of it. Take Neal with you. He can make sure you come back home safely till I'm back."

Peter made a face which made him wince when his cheek pulled from the action.

"I said I'm... fine."

He leaned back on the sofa and she just sat beside him and frowned.

"Honey, take Neal. Someone needs to be sure you come back home. Remember the last time you went alone and got that cavity filled? Hughes had to send you back home with Jones to drive you. The cop was convinced you were drunk and disorderly till he knew what had happened. Just let Neal go with you so you're ok. Take a cab if you like but have someone there."

She kissed him gently on the lips and he finally consented.

"Fine, I'll take Neal with me but if he makes one comment about how I look... He's going back to prison."

She laughed at him, gently tweaking his nose.

"You're probably going to be so out of it you won't know if he made fun. Besides, he has your back. He'll keep you from doing anything... well he'll get you home in one piece. I'll call Neal and let him know soon as I let Hughes know you'll be out tomorrow morning. Now rest."

**()()()**

Early the next morning Neal showed up on their doorstep as El opened up the door and let him in.

"Good morning, Neal. Thank you for doing this. Peter doesn't like the dentist much although Dr. Alex is one of the few he likes but he's out of town. Just be kind, ok? I want him back home in one piece and happy."

She wasn't really warding him off being his usual self but just asking him to be kind. Neal nodded solemnly.

"Morning, El. Not a problem. I'm not much for the dentist myself. Mozzie... well you don't want to ask him what he thinks of dentists. Might as well ask a fox what he thinks of the hound."

He winked as she smiled at him and they turned to hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Peter, honey... Neal's here. Be nice."

She hugged and kissed him lightly before walking them both back to the door. Peter was wearing a more casual shirt and slacks as he pulled on his jacket and followed Neal out.

"I'll be home by 2 PM. Take good care of him Neal."

Both men nodded as she waved them off and Neal walked along side Peter to the waiting taxi. He let the agent go in first as he followed and they waved to Elizabeth standing by the door. Peter looked a bit off as he held an ice pack to his jaw and groaned quietly. Neal was surprised to hear the sound of pain from his partner as he turned and put a comforting hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Are you sure you're ok, Peter? We could go to the doctor afterwards..."

Peter held up a hand and shook his head.

"Dentist is bad enough. I just want to get it over with. I think I might have to press charges against Lansing for pain and suffering."

Peter narrowed his eyes at him as Neal smirked back.

"Well at least you haven't lost your sense of humor. Better you than me."

He watched Peter give him an arched brow as he winked back.

When they reached the dentist it was in a very expensive looking building uptown, the agent's face looking a bit worried upon arrival. Neal whistled as they exited and paid the fare.

"Fancy place. Sure you can afford this guy with your insurance, Peter? Dr. Alex must think you're rich to send you to a place like this."

Neal had never met the other dentist but this place looked like they charged cover just to enter. Peter made a face for him to shut up as they entered the sliding glass doors to a very plush lobby with thick beige carpeting with a large silver logo in the middle for the clinic. The walls were a combination of silvery chrome and high gloss eggshell white. Everything looked very clean, sterile and expensive with fancy track lighting and a pretty receptionist at the front. Even the chairs were very upscale and comfortable looking compared to any dentist's office they'd seen before.

Neal moved forward when Peter did but took the lead as the reception smiled with perfectly straight white teeth.

"Welcome to the Markson-Anderson Clinic gentlemen. Do you have an appointment?"

Neal nodded as he pointed at Peter and smiled his best smile.

"Peter Burke. 9 AM."

She nodded with an efficient shake of her head as she opened up a small log book on the desk and scrolled down with one finger till she smiled lightly and looked up.

"Yes, here you are. Peter Burke. Go ahead and sit down and the doctor will see you soon."

She continued to smile at them till Neal and Peter had gone to sit on one of the cushy chairs and her expression quickly returned to a blank slate. Peter leaned back with a happy glance, ice pack still pressed against his cheek.

"I wish Dr. Alex would get some of these in his office. So much nicer to wait in."

Neal smiled seeing his friend feeling so much more comfortable when a 50ish man with salt and peppery hair walked out in a white lab coat. Underneath he wore a nice gray blue turtleneck sweater over black casual slacks with dark gray top-sider loafers. He talked to the receptionist a moment who pointed across the large lobby towards Neal and Peter. The man nodded as he turned, Neal noting he had slate blue eyes and a goatee as he walked towards them with a large friendly smile.

"Mr. Burke?"

The dentist looked between the two men as Neal gently nudged a half sleeping Peter who sat up and nodded.

"I am Dr. Markson. Dr. Alex sent you to me. What seems to be the trouble?"

He sat down beside Peter giving him his whole attention. Neal watched as the two men talked and he tried to get a feel for the man. There was something about the dentist that seemed off but maybe it was just his usual phobia of doctors and all the years of listening to Mozz. He shrugged it off as Peter and the doctor stood and started to walk away.

"I'll be here... waiting."

The doctor didn't turn to acknowledge him but Peter did, his eyes rolling at him a moment before turning back to the doctor as they disappeared around a large chrome pillar deep in conversation. Neal stared around the huge lobby boredly as he tried to think of what to do. He tried to read a magazine or two but most were not his usual cup of tea. Neal even tried flirting with the receptionist but she seemed immune to his charms, her manner colder than it had been before. He did notice something odd when he had walked up to talk to her. There were other names on the customer roster but only two had red X's next to them, Peter's and another name he didn't recognize but thought he should. He went back to the lobby seat and sat, folding customer questionnaires into little origami forms for what seemed a long time till he heard footsteps and watched Peter and the doctor come out again. The agent looked more than a bit out of it.

"The gas should wear off soon, as should the Novocaine. Just take these pills as needed for the pain, no more than 6 in a day."

He handed a plastic amber bottle to the agent who nearly dropped them, Neal catching the item and placing it in his pocket. Peter's head bobbed like a buoy in choppy water as Neal made to take the weight of his friend from the dentist's hold. The agent looked a bit more spacey than anyone should after a dental exam.

"Dr. Markson... what was wrong with him in case his wife asks?"

The dentist turned and studied him a moment as if uncertain whether or not he would actually answer. He finally spoke with an almost callous manner, slate blue eyes shuttered of emotion.

"His top second molar was loosened by the impact to his jaw but I was able to save it. I reset the tooth and he should be fine. He just needs to keep on soft foods for now. His copay took care of this so you can take him home now. I made another appointment for him for a week from today."

The dentist smiled an oddly menacing smile Neal thought or maybe he was channeling Mozzie. He nodded at the man with a certain amount of caution as he placed an arm around Peter who was weaving a bit like he was drunk.

"NEAL!"

The agent was shouting, the receptionist looking up a moment from her call as she spoke into the headset then looked away again with a small grimace. Neal blushed slightly as he helped Peter outside, his phone in one hand as he tried to call for a cab. It was hard with the agent leaning on him rather drunkenly from whatever the dentist had given him. He still felt a weird vibe off the doctor but threw it aside as he hailed a cab that passed by and practically dragged Peter towards it.

"NEAL! We should... we should do something you want to do."

Neal blinked at his friend's sudden generosity as he closed the door and gave the driver Peter's address. He watched the agent shake his head.

"No No No... we should go to... what's that museum you like? The foofy one. Wait... they're all foofy!"

Peter started to giggle uncharacteristically as Neal rolled his eyes and thought of taking advantage of the situation but figured in his current state it would be harder to keep track of Peter not hurting himself or making a scene rather than just taking him home to rest.

"It's ok Peter. I'm taking you home. El should be there soon and then you can rest up till tomorrow."

The agent bobbed his head at him again quite loosely it seemed it might fall off but it didn't. Peter started to curl up in the back of the cab, his hands folded under his head as he mumbled something only partially coherent. Neal sighed, watching his friend slump over and fall into a strangely quiet sleep. He'd been to a dentist before but he wondered what drugs Markson had given Peter to get him to act so crazy. It didn't seem right but he had been in pain. A broken or loose tooth would require more painkillers but it had been a good two hours before Peter had returned. Something didn't add up despite the obvious reasons why it should as Neal pondered his partially unconscious friend.

When they arrived at the Burke residence, Neal had to really shake his friend back to wakefulness. Peter barely moved, his mouth still mumbling something he couldn't quite understand. He paid the cabbie before half carrying his friend out of the vehicle and up the steps.

"Peter... I need the... keys."

The agent was slumped against him as he felt around Peter's jacket for the keys, found them and opened up the door. He carried the drugged up agent inside and closed the door with his foot. The agent was kind of heavy and he considered taking him upstairs but at this rate he'd be lucky to get him to the couch as he half dragged him into the den and placed Peter prone across the couch, removing his shoes.

"Nelson... Angelos..."

Neal paused hearing the name and trying to figure out where he'd heard it before. It was on the tip of his tongue when he got distracted by Satchmo trotting over with a look like he needed to go out. Neal draped a throw over the agent as he took the dog to the door, put on his leash and took him out. He forgot about the name a moment as he locked the door and left the agent alone.

**()()()**

Elizabeth showed up just before 2 PM with food. She found her husband out cold on the sofa, snoring noisily away, Satchmo on his pillow watching his master and Neal out cold in a nearby chair. She wasn't sure how the young man was sleeping till she called to him and noticed he didn't answer. She touched Neal's shoulder and he jerked awake, pulling something out of his ears.

"Hey El. I don't know how you sleep with Peter sawing wood all night. Are you sure he wouldn't have been happier as a lumberjack?"

El rolled her eyes and smiled at him good humoredly as Neal yawned and stretched, getting up from the chair.

"Are you hungry, Neal? I brought some food. What did the dentist say?"

She was unloading some bags she had as Neal went to help her and started to assist her with setting the table.

"Just that he had a loose tooth but Dr. Markson was able to save it. He gave him some pain pills."

Neal reached into his pocket and handed her the bottle.

"No more than 6 a day he said and he setup another appointment for next week. Peter was pretty out of it so he might not remember much. I had to practically carry him inside."

Elizabeth nodded as she finished setting up the food and Neal clucked his tongue.

"Hmmm... Peter might not be able to eat much of this. Dentist said soft foods for now."

He almost sounded like he felt sorry for Peter, the young man looking over at her snoring husband on the sofa. Satchmo whined a bit, Peter twitching in his sleep as he started to come to. Elizabeth walked over and gently roused her husband.

"Peter... honey. Wake up."

Peter made a few noises but stopped snoring at least as he finally opened up his eyes and gazed up glassy-eyed at his wife.

"El... I had the weirdest dream. I was hit by a little guy who was balding... not Neal's friend but some one else."

Peter sounded like he was still rolling on whatever the dentist had given him, El tempted to let him continue resting but he needed to eat something.

"Then... then I want to see this doctor and the lights... the lights were bright and voices. They were talking about some... thing..."

He started to close his eyes again but she shook him, Peter gazing up at her again.

"Honey, I have food. There's wonton soup and some dumplings. I'll bring it over here ok?"

Peter nodded his head up at her as she helped him sit up and turned to look at Neal. He nodded as he started to make a small plate of food and poured some soup into a bowl then brought it over.

"Look, Neal brought you some dinner."

Peter was looking at them with a look that made her worry. His eyes were still very dilated and he sounded like he wasn't all there.

"I wonder what Dr. Markson gave him. I've never seen him so out of it."

El watched Neal shrug as he placed the food on the coffee table.

"I was wondering the same thing. He was weird for a dentist. Dr. Jekyll creepy."

She turned and blinked at him before helping Peter with his food.

"Go ahead and dig in, Neal. I'm going to help Peter eat. I'm guessing you both haven't eaten a thing since breakfast."

Neal nodded as he went back and made his own plate of food and one for El that he brought over as he sat in a nearby chair. She thanked him as she tried to keep Peter awake and feed him and thought about what Neal had said. He sounded a lot like Mozzie but she knew he wasn't keen on doctors any more than her husband was on the dentist.

**()()()**

When Neal finally took a cab home around 5 PM, Peter was starting to sound a bit more like himself. Whatever Dr. Markson had given the agent he was feeling better but the pain was still there. El had given him two of the pills with some more soup and dumplings when Neal decided he should leave. It had been a long day and he wanted to go home and rest.

"I heard someone punched out the Suit. How's the hand?"

Mozzie's humor was its usual dry charm when Neal walked in and found his friend sipping his wine as if he lived there.

"Not me, Lansing. I wouldn't bother punching out Peter but Lansing didn't seem to care even though Jones and Diana had guns. Braver than me. Loosened a molar. Peter's been out of it since seeing the dentist earlier today."

Mozzie blinked sitting up from his chair and looking a bit pale.

"Dentist? You should have the Suit check for wires and mind control devices. Dentists are evil!"

Neal smirked as he removed his shoes and jacket and sat down on the sofa tiredly.

"Maybe so but it's worse when you have to babysit a drugged up FBI agent who can barely put two words together. Was a little strange because he was very open to letting me do what I wanted but I didn't take advantage."

He sighed, Mozzie walking over to join him.

"You're just getting too used to that leash around your ankle, Neal. Next thing you know he'll put a piece of paper marked anklet around your leg and you'll still stay in the 2 mile radius like those elephants they break in India. They could break the rope but they've been trained to think otherwise. A domesticated con man is an unhappy con man."

Mozzie sipped at his wine as Neal just arched a brow at him and shrugged.

"There was something though... the dentist. Ever hear of a doctor named Markson? His office was way beyond the poshness of any doctor's office much less a dentist's. He gave me a weird vibe."

Mozzie seemed to think a moment but shook his head.

"All doctors have weird vibes, Neal. I can look him up through my EMT friend. He does some dentistry on the side. Only person I trust with my teeth."

Mozzie smiled broadly as Neal rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Let me know what you find. I just found him oddly clinical. I had the feeling he took some kind of advantage of Peter."

He saw Mozzie looking at him curiously.

"You're worried about the Suit. You're used to him being in control and for once you were. Very understandable."

Neal turned and blinked then sat up as he stood and walked over to the kitchenette and poured himself his own glass of wine.

"Maybe but it's more than that, Mozz. There's something strange about that Dr. Markson and it's nothing to do with any fear of the dentist you might have instilled upon me."

Mozzie paused before he spoke and nodded, getting up to refill his glass.

"If you say so. I'll look him up and see what I find."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****: **_If you fear dentist (I don't but I know some do) don't read this. ;) Sort of a phobia story... or is it? Read on to find out!_


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2)**

Peter slept restlessly when he and El finally went up to bed that night. His jaw continued to throb where he'd been hit and where Dr. Markson had fixed his damaged molar. He was dreaming and remembering his visit.

"_**So where does it hurt, Mr. Burke?"**_

_Dr. Markson's voice filled his head as he looked up from the chair and tried to think over the pain. His jaw was really pounding._

"_**Jaw... my jaw hurts. Left side. Can't eat or drink."**_

_The dentist nodded, his manner somewhat aloof Peter thought as the man eased his chair back till Peter was almost flat on his back._

"_**Just to make you more comfortable and help me see inside. Let me turn on these lights..."**_

_Peter blinked, squinting as the bright light caught him by surprise. There was something about it that flickered in his brain and made him feel a bit woozy. Dr. Markson's voice was calming, too calming he thought as the man leaned over him and gently but firmly grasped his chin in his cool hands._

"_**Open your mouth please, Mr. Burke."**_

_Peter did as he was told, the dentist closer than he liked as the man peered into his mouth and poked around surprisingly gently with his gloved hand. Peter winced at one point, the man making a clucking noise._

"_**This back molar is loose. How did you hurt yourself, Mr. Burke? Your jaw is somewhat tender and swollen as if you were hit."**_

_Peter nodded slightly as the man pulled back, turning towards a small table on the side that held shiny metal instruments. Peter glanced at the items somewhat nervously. He never liked the dentist but this man was creeping him out for some reason. Dr. Alex never made him feel this uncomfortable._

"_**Occupational hazard. Someone punched me in the jaw."**_

_When Markson moved away, Peter had gladly closed his mouth speaking through tight lips as the dentist turned and nodded._

"_**You don't look like a boxer but you aren't exactly a lightweight either."**_

_The man smiled at him as he made the joke but it just rolled off of Peter as a strange kind of comment. The dentist seemed to notice his discomfort and smiled that clinical smile that continued to unnerve the agent._

"_**I'm going to need you relaxed for this but awake. Has Dr. Alex ever used conscious sedation on you, Mr. Burke?"**_

_Peter wasn't sure what he meant as he shook his head. Dr. Markson smiled again as he turned and walked over to a small cabinet, opened it up and pulled out a bottle. He poured out a single clear sky blue pill. He returned the bottle to the shelf, grabbed up a cup of water from the dispensary and returned._

"_**This pill will keep you both conscious and relaxed during the duration of my working on your tooth. You'll be aware the whole time but when it wears off you'll remember very little of what was done. My patients opt for this all the time regardless of their habitude towards liking or hating the dentist. It will make the experience less stressful if anything."**_

_Peter thought about it, his eyes looking at the pill. He had heard of something like this before but never done it himself. At worse he got loopy from the laughing gas but this sounded better._

"_**Sure, if it will help with the pain."**_

_Dr. Markson handed him the pill and cup of water. Peter sat up a bit to take the pill and water, handing the cup back to the dentist as Markson smiled at him and he lay back on the chair._

"_**Good. Now, just lay there a moment while I get ready. You should start to feel relaxed very soon."**_

_Peter nodded feeling a bit groggy already as the drug started to enter his system. Dr. Markson spoke quietly in the background, conversationally without turning as he prepared his tools for the examination. His voice was soothing despite the Dr. Jekyll vibe he got off of him._

"_**So what is it that you do, Mr. Burke. I would think you might be an accountant or something similar but they rarely get punched."**_

_He gave a slight chuckle to which Peter shook his head slightly, eyes staring up at the lights above as they zoomed in and out of focus ever so slightly. He didn't really feel sleepy so much as buzzed._

"_**Law... enforcement."**_

_He was still conscious enough to not say more than he had to but it was obvious his thoughts were flowing more fluidly than usual. Markson turned back towards him as he placed a kind of papery bib around Peter's neck and smiled._

"_**Police officer? I never would have guessed. Undercover?"**_

_He was smirking slightly as he turned to grab something else but Peter shook his head again, his thoughts longing to flow out of him despite knowing he shouldn't._

"_**FBI..."**_

_He thought he saw the dentist stiffen some then turn after a moment, smile plastered a bit more tightly on his face. Something felt wrong but he was too relaxed to notice or care._

"_**Really? Dr. Alex never told me that. I have a great respect for the law. I've been following some of the federal cases in the news lately. Ever hear of Nelson Angelos?"**_

_Peter shook his head, squinting up as the light blinded him again and Dr. Markson pulled on a pair of goggles and leaned over._

"_**I heard the New York office was working with his case. He's bringing evidence against one of the big mob families."**_

_Markson had grasped Peter's chin in his cold gloved hands and held his face in place. He thought he felt something strapped around his neck or maybe it was his imagination as he saw the dentist pull on a cloth mask muffling his voice some._

"_**Organized... crime. They deal with that. Agent... Ruiz. Don't like... him much."**_

_Peter spoke without meaning to but the drug was making him more talkative than he normally was. He sensed a smile from the doctor underneath that mask as he let go of his jaw and he felt something pushed up against either side of his head holding it firmly in place. A part of him started to feel fear but the drug kept him from actually reacting._

"_**Just relax, Agent Burke. I need your head still for this delicate operation."**_

_Peter looked up to see the dentist tapping the end of a syringe he hadn't noticed before._

"_**My friends have been looking for someone like you."**_

_He felt his head turned a bit to the side, neck bared and a pinch at the base of the back of his skull. Peter winced slightly but it was more like a mosquito bite than anything with the drug in his system making him detached._

"_**In case anyone gets nosy. There. Now, let's look at this tooth of yours."**_

_Peter just lay there, eyes staring up with dull disregard. He was feeling more relaxed, his thoughts open and free as the doctor moved away a moment and he thought he heard him talking to someone in the background._

"_**Yes, Ingrid. Burke, Peter Burke. I believe Mr. Angelos was on the roster too. Yes, let me know when his next appointment is. Thank you. And call Roberto. I think he will like to sit in on my next appointment."**_

_Peter heard the voice as if from far away, echoing and faint. He could still feel the dull throb of his jaw but he was so relaxed he didn't care. He looked up to suddenly find the dentist hovering over him again._

"_**Just watch the light a moment, Agent Burke. Yes... see how pretty it flickers.** _

_Peter nodded his head sleepily, watching the LED light flickering. He couldn't move his head because of the restraints, he couldn't move his arms either as he felt something pulled around his wrists and around his chest and body. He didn't seem to care as he stared at the lights and felt himself starting to fade._

"_**That's it, Agent Burke. Now... I need a favor from you..."**_

_Peter continued to nod his head as the dentist's voice filled his mind, eyes closing or maybe his vision faded to black... _

_He opened his eyes slowly to find the lights. They blinded him as he squinted up into their glow. Voices spoke in the background, sounds of people moving around him. He tried to sit up but found he was strapped in place unable to move._

_**He's waking up. We have to hurry before he's conscious...**_

_Someone spoke but he couldn't see a face just a shadowy figure leaning over him with something that reflected the light. He opened his mouth to speak but found it secured with tape._

_**HURRY! We have to do this now!**_

_One of the figures held something which they pressed over his nose and mouth. Whatever had kept his mouth closed had been removed and he was breathing in a pungent scent that reminded him of the dentist or hospitals. He was thinking he knew why Mozzie hated doctors now..._

_**QUICK! We have to make this happen and soon. Hurry! He's going back to sleep. We only have...**_

The voices faded from his mind and he found the darkness unusually blissful.

When he opened his eyes next he was standing in the kitchen. He wasn't sure how he got there but something felt wrong.

"Peter honey? Are you ok?"

He looked around confused a moment before he felt something drip off his hands and he looked down to find them covered in a thick red substance. There was a strong metallic scent in the air before he looked down to find a man laying on the floor, eyes open and staring up sightlessly.

"Peter? I'm coming down..."

He started to panic, his heart racing as he tried to think what had happened. Elizabeth couldn't see this. He didn't know what had happened. He had to clean this up!

"No... I'm coming up. I just thought I heard something. Go back to the bedroom. It's ok."

He heard the sound of her footsteps pause then retreat back up the stairs.

"Ok, Peter."

He felt a relief wash over him as he glanced back down and saw the body was gone and his hands were no longer covered in blood. Peter blinked uncertain what was going on as he glanced around the room and saw it looked the way it always did. He was confused a moment as he quickly searched to be sure everything was as it appeared before he made his way back upstairs in a kind of daze. Had he been sleep walking? He never did it before.

"Peter... what's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

El was by his side hugging him as he sat on the edge of the bed and she joined him.

"Nothing... I... nothing. Just a bad dream. Let's go back to sleep."

He was reaching for the lamp when he felt a slight pain in his head and winced. El reached over and gently turned his face towards her.

"Your tooth still hurting? Your cheek still looks a bit swollen. I thought the dentist took care of that."

She stood up again and walked to the bathroom coming back with a cup of water and a couple of pills.

"It's been long enough since the last batch. Two more won't hurt. You don't want to be out of it for work today do you?"

Peter looked at the pills, then his wife and shook his head as he saw her smile at him. He popped the pills and downed the water till both were gone and she brushed gently at his hair and eased him back into bed.

"I'll call the dentist and see if we can push that next appointment up sooner. This should have been taken care of the first time around. Now sleep. Good-night Peter."

"She turned off his lamp and moved over to her side of the bed. He felt her moved closer and hug him as he wrapped his arms around her and let the pills start to work. The pain was starting to fade but the image of what he had seen wasn't.

Peter had been covered with blood, his hands practically dripping with it when he'd looked down to see the still figure staring up at him with glassy blue eyes. It had been Neal's blood on his hands, the young man's body laying limp and lifeless on his kitchen floor.

**()()()**

Elizabeth had a hard time waking her husband the next day. Peter barely moved when she nudged him but she wasn't too surprised except to see that his face was still pretty swollen up from the sock to the jaw and whatever work the dentist had performed. It was only the first day but it seemed rather excessive.

"Peter... honey, time to wake up."

Peter's eyes finally fluttered open and he looked up at her with a glassy eyed expression. This couldn't be good.

"What... time is it?"

His voice slurred a bit which worried her more but figured it was from his jaw hurting him. She glanced at the clock.

"Just after 6:15. I can call Hughes and say you aren't feeling up to it. Neal can go on his own to..."

Peter was suddenly more alert, looking at her and shaking his head with a wince.

"I'm fine. Just groggy. Can I have some more of those pain pills? I need to do my report for the Lansing case today and then if I get that finished I can come home early if there are no new cases to work on."

She watched his sudden burst of energy although still a bit sluggish. It had happened when she mentioned Neal's name. Something was bothering her husband but she would let him tell her in his own time.

"Let me make you some oatmeal and then you can take the pills. Did you want me to start the shower for you?"

He shook his head as she left him to get showered and dressed as she headed downstairs.

**()()()**

Peter woke up feeling less than able to greet the day. His head was throbbing if not his jaw, the pain filling his head with a terrible ache. He only woke up when his wife mentioned Neal's name. Something about his dream came back to him and frightened him into wakefulness. He had to be sure the young man was ok. He did have some things to do at work, then he'd come home to rest. Hughes would understand.

The agent pulled himself out of bed with some effort, his body feeling as if he'd been hit with something. Maybe it was some after effect of the drugs or the pills he was given but he was just really tired. He had to admit he didn't remember much about the dentist office. His mind was pretty much blank there up till Neal left the house which was when it started to wear off and he came to for the most part. Maybe a warm shower would help him feel better Peter thought as he grabbed up his robe and went to the bathroom. He made sure the water was nice and hot before he disrobed and stepped inside the shower.

Peter felt the tension and pain start to ease some from his body as he bowed his head slightly under the steamy spray. His mind wandered some in his semi-wakeful state as he heard someone speaking to him.

_Nelson Angelos..._

He had his eyes closed, nodding at the voice that spoke in his head. He was listening to the rest of the voice telling him something he should know when his eyes popped open.

"Honey, breakfast is almost ready. I put your suit out for you."

Elizabeth had called to him through the bathroom door as he finished washing up and left the comforts of the shower. He dried off and padded out in his robe and slippers where he shaved and fixed his hair before heading to the bedroom where he quickly dressed. He felt somewhat better but his jaw still ached quite a bit from the day before. Lansing was going to pay for his crown if he ended up with one. Stupid CFO... Peter cursed inwardly seeing that scene from the night before but with the man who had blown the whistle on Lansing laying on the ground dead and covered with blood. His heart started to race and he slipped back against the wall afraid suddenly.

Why was he thinking of things like this? He was a very non-violent person despite his profession. He was still shaking when the hand touched his arm and he jumped.

"Peter? Are you ok honey? It's just me."

He turned to see Elizabeth standing there, smiling at him with her blue eyes full of concern. He relaxed and nodded.

"Sorry, was thinking about something and I didn't realize you were behind me. Is Neal here yet?"

He redirected as best he could, not wanting to tell his wife about the dream until he understood it more himself. Maybe it was just the drugs he was on causing it. El nodded as they walked downstairs together.

"No. Is something the matter, Peter? You seem kind of jumpy."

Elizabeth as always could see right through him but he wasn't ready to share what was wrong. Where he would normally share he suddenly felt like hiding things.

"Nothing. These meds are making me feel a bit nervous I guess."

El seemed to take that as truth as they went downstairs and Peter ate his oatmeal. He would have preferred something a bit more robust but his tooth still hurt even with the soft food and little bit of water he drank. He couldn't have coffee while he was on his meds or while his tooth was healing. He was feeling cranky when Neal walked in and surprised them both.

"Neal, can't you knock like normal people?"

Peter was less upset than he sounded but his head was still pounding even after taking his two pills and eating what he could of his meager breakfast. He saw the consultant's face pale a moment before he felt a sharp squeeze on his shoulder.

"Peter... behave yourself! It's ok Neal but next time use the bell. You're going to give one of us a heart attack doing that when we least expect it."

Neal nodded smiling slightly as he relaxed again.

"Sorry... old habits die hard. How are you feeling Peter or should I ask?"

His eyes went over Peter's head to El who was probably mouthing something to the con as he turned and she acted innocent.

"Coffeeless. Let's go. I'll try to come home early if I can, El. No guarantees with the work load we've had."

He hugged and kissed his wife whispering he was sorry as she nodded and told him to be nice. He nodded then turned to see Neal smiling and grimaced as he barked out:

"Let's go!"

**()()()**

Neal was quiet part way to the office which seemed to bother Peter more. He was feeling badly without his usual caffeine kick and his memory of the nightmare in the kitchen was bothering him as was his jaw.

"Peter..."

The consultant sounded a bit leery of him but he turned slightly and narrowed his eyes to look at him.

"What is it, Neal?"

He saw his partner squirm a bit then shrug.

"Nothing. So, why didn't you just take off today? You could have done the report for Lansing from home and teleconferenced with Hughes. I'm not going to do anything if you're worried about that."

He honestly seemed to think he was the reason Peter was grumpy and in a way he was right. That dream had bothered him and he wasn't sure how to tell him about it much less his wife. Maybe the department shrink would spare some time but he didn't want to be telling the man: "_oh by the way I had a dream I murdered my consultant and partner in cold blood in my kitchen last night and was covered in his blood. Thanks for listening._"

Peter sighed and then winced. Any movement was bothering his jaw. He looked at the Taurus screen as he got a text from his phone on there. It was from El.

_**Changed appointment to Friday so be ready.**_

He mentally put the message in his head and planned to update his calendar when Neal spoke up.

"Going to see the dentist again so soon?"

Peter thought he saw a look of worry in his partner's eyes. Dr. Markson had been ok for a dentist but he would prefer Dr. Alex any time.

"Yeah. Jaw still hurts way too much. Pills aren't helping any. Didn't sleep well."

He stiffened realizing he shouldn't have said that. Neal was going to start asking him stupid questions now.

"Nightmares? Drugs will do that if not make you loopy and sing."

The consultant blushed a bit as Peter realized he meant the incident at the Hauser Clinic. He'd seen a side to Neal he wondered if he'd ever seen again.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

The rest of the trip was quiet as they parked in the Bureau garage and took the elevator to the 21st floor. Neal stopped at his desk and placed his hat and jacket aside while Peter trudged on stiffly to his own office on the 2nd floor landing leaving his own jacket on the chair and coat before making his way to Hughes' office next door. His boss was on the phone.

"I'll ask Ruiz but that's all I can do. Burke, how are you feeling?"

Reese had hung up the phone and looked up to greet the agent. Peter smiled as best he could and realized by his boss' look it probably wasn't great.

"That good huh? If you can finish the report on Lansing and have it on my desk in the next hour or two, I'll give you the next day off. Take Caffrey with you unless you prefer he suffer with paper work..."

Peter debated a moment but felt one of them suffering was more than enough and he felt he'd been uncharacteristically gruff to his partner when he was obviously worried about him.

"Thank you sir. I'll have it on your desk in 30."

Peter moved back to his office and sat heavily in his seat. His head was aching as he looked at the clock and realized it was too early to take another pill. He pulled the bottle from his coat pocket and dropped it on the desk as he turned on the PC and started to pull his notes on the Lansing case from his locked desk. He turned to hear a knock on the door.

"Hey boss. How's the jaw? I heard you went to the dentist. What did Dr. Alex say?"

Diana was smiling at him but looked worried too. She had the same dentist as him as he shrugged.

"Don't know. Alex was out of town so he recommended another dentist. A Dr. Markson. Posh office made Neal drop his jaw when he saw it. Seems ok although is bedside manner is a bit cool."

She nodded, sitting down to chat with him as he told her what the dentist told him and how he had his tooth fixed.

"Conscious sedation. I've heard of it. Christie hates the dentist... maybe I should ask about that for her. She has an appointment coming up she's been trying to avoid. I'll let you finish the report. Let me know if you need anything."

She looked at his empty cup and he held up a hand before she could ask what he knew she was going to.

"Can't... tooth is healing but thanks."

She nodded in understanding and left him alone. He watched her leave before he turned back to his notes and the PC and started to type quickly.

**()()()**

Neal sat at his desk staring at his hat when he saw Peter go into Hughes' office then go into his own. He was going to get up and go chat with him but the agent looked a little angry still. Maybe it was just his imagination but something seemed off with Peter but Diana went in and was ok when she left so maybe it was nothing. Neal sulked at his desk a bit, finding things to pass the time as he waited for some kind of assignment. He looked up when Agent Ruiz from Organized Crime walked into the bullpen and down the way towards Hughes' office. He watched the agent pass by saying hi to other agents but ignoring him as was his typical manner. Neal was tempted to hold a foot out and trip him but didn't feel like pissing Peter off any more than normal.

Agent Ruiz walked into Hughes' office and Neal kept watching as the two chatted something over. His attention though was taken by something going on but it wasn't in the office, it was next door. Peter was staring upwards as if listening to something. It wasn't something he thought his friend and partner would ever do but it seemed he was eavesdropping on the conversation next door. Then as soon as he noticed it, Peter was back at the PC and typing up a storm again. A few minutes later, Ruiz and Hughes walked out and the agent left the floor. Neal wondered what they had been talking about as he saw the agent glance at him quickly before exiting to the elevators.

**()()()**

It was barely 10 am when Peter walked by and nudged the bored consultant. Neal turned quickly, a guilty look on his face although he had in a way been watching him out the corner of his eye. The con had been good, sitting at his desk for once without bothering anyone and minding his own business.

"We're free to go. I did my report and Hughes said I could go and you could do unless you want me to assign you some paper work. There are plenty of mortgage fraud cases to work on..."

He saw Neal blink up at him and shake his head with a slight smile.

"No, I'm good. Why don't I treat you to a smoothie, Peter? Should be just the right texture and some of them have caffeine..."

Peter smiled happily for the first time all day even with his head hurting from his jaw. That sounded good as he nodded to Neal and they left the building. Neal gave him directions to a small smoothie place not too far from the offices. He wondered how he knew about it when it was out of his radius but said Mozzie had brought him one the other day.

"This is really good. Italian roast in a smoothie. Who'd have known!"

They were sitting in the park on a bench enjoying the daylight and the smoothies, Peter leaning back in the seat and looking comfortable. He felt a slight nudge and looked up at Neal staring at him with concern.

"What? Did I drop some of this on my tie?"

Peter was looking down but Neal shook his head.

"You're sure you're ok, Peter? Maybe your own dentist could give you a second opinion on the diagnosis before you see Markson again."

Ah, he didn't like Markson either but Alex was out of town so he couldn't really do much about that.

"I'm fine and the dentist is doing his job. It's only the first 24 hours any how."

He started to think about the dream again but pushed it aside as he stood up and swayed slightly. He looked at his watch to see it was almost 11 am. El expected him home any moment.

"Let me take you back to June's Neal. I told El I'd go home and rest. Thanks for the smoothie."

He watched Neal nod but that look was still there. The young man was worried about him for some reason as was El. Maybe he was giving off some kind of vibe he didn't realize. Peter blamed the pain pills of which he wanted to take two more but he had to drive home before he did that.

It was just after 11:15 when he got home and found the house empty. Elizabeth had left a note indicating she left him some soft foods to eat in the fridge and she'd be home around 1. He wasn't hungry but ate some oatmeal to take his pills before he went upstairs and crashed.

Peter woke up a while later to hear the door opening downstairs and Elizabeth calling up to him. He was confused a moment especially finding the phone next to his ear as he heard a recorded message for Markson's clinic on the other end. He hung up the phone uncertain why he had been on the phone as he sat up and stretched. He felt a little better but his jaw still throbbed some. He heard the door open as El peeked in.

"Peter, are you feeling ok? Sorry I took so long but a client wanted to see me last minute. Did you already take your meds?"

She was sitting next to him, arm wrapping around him in a hug as she gently kissed him on the lips and brushed his hair with her free hand. He nodded.

"Yes. Hughes let me come home early and Neal introduced me to something I can eat and get my coffee fix with. Smoothies!"

She was smiling as he spoke obviously glad he was happy.

"Well I'll have to order you some or get the recipe for your breakfast. Smoothies. Never would have thought of that as a coffee alternative. Have you had your lunch yet? It's late but I still have some dumplings left if you want some and soup."

**()()()**

Peter felt better the next day, his jaw a little less sore and his sleep a little less conflicted. It was only one more day till his appointment on Friday. He was almost looking forward to it in a way.

Ruiz showed up that afternoon to talk to Hughes again. He looked upset about something as they talked in the next office. He was working on some case files and ignoring the general sound coming from next door.

"Peter... Hey Peter!"

He looked up to see Neal standing there with a hand on his shoulder shaking him. The consultant looked worried. Diana stood behind him in the doorway. Peter felt confused as he heard the sound of Hughes and Ruiz next door still and looked at the PC monitor and blinked.

"Why is it 3 pm when it was 2:30 a moment ago? My clock must be fast."

Peter tried to think why when Neal stopped him from changing the time on the PC.

"It is 3 PM, Peter. Are you ok? I had to pick the lock on your office door when Diana told me you were staring into space and she couldn't get inside. She was trying not to bother Hughes and Ruiz' meeting next door so I picked it. I'm sorry."

Peter shook his head confused but not upset. He had been staring into space? Maybe the meds were still affecting him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry anyone. Feeling better but I guess the pain pills are still making me a bit spacey at times. Thank you Neal."

Diana left when she was sure he was ok but Neal stayed behind and closed the door.

"Peter, something is going on. Tell me."

The agent looked at his friend but wasn't sure what to say. He was distracted by a knock at the door and Reese peeking in.

"Burke, Agent Ruiz wanted to come by and ask you about something. Caffrey..."

Neal blinked as he was being excused from the conversation but nodded, looking at Peter who wasn't sure what was going on as the consultant left them. Agent Ruiz entered the room with Reese who closed the door, his expression more serious than usual.

"Sir, is something the matter?"

Peter felt an underlying aura of dread in the room but watched as Reese shook his head.

"It's not that something is the matter so much as a favor. Agent Ruiz is working on a case but is currently short handed. If you'd like to continue..."

Hughes leaned on the door as Agent Ruiz nodded and sat down at the seat Neal had recently occupied.

"Agent Burke, I know we haven't gotten along in the past but I could really use your help on a case. I don't know if you heard but half of my crew is out because of food poisoning. We're working on an important case to bring down a certain underworld figure but I'm working with a skeleton crew at best because of yesterday's incident. I was wondering if you would help with this case by lending your expertise and people."

Peter blinked, his eyes moving to Reese who was just listening in without much expression. He returned his attention to the other agent and nodded slightly.

"White Collar working with Organized Crime... What's the case?"

Ruiz smiled slightly turning back to Hughes and then to Peter as he leaned forward and spoke quietly.

"This is a very delicate situation, Burke. We have a whistle blower for the Macchione family under our protection till the end of the month. That's when they have the trial for Arturo Macchione. We need to nail this guy and we have enough from our witness to do that. If he testifies, the case will be solid enough to put Mac away for life."

Peter nodded, hands steepled before him as he listened to the agent and pushed his prejudice aside. Ruiz and he had never gotten along but they were working towards the same goal. He didn't like the way Ruiz treated Neal but to put someone as big as Macchione away would be a good goal to bring them together. He saw Reese watching him as he finally nodded his head and held out his hand.

"My team is at your disposal, Agent Ruiz. Just keep me in the loop and let me know if you have need of my consultant's expertise."

Agent Ruiz shook his head on the last part.

"Caffrey? We shouldn't need him for this assignment. Mostly in house bureau matters. Our witness is going to be in protective custody for the next two weeks. I need help keeping our man alive and surveillance on Macchione's men till the trial. They've already attempted twice to get at him and I don't doubt they'll try again. Thank you Burke. I owe you for this. We're still trying to figure out what went wrong with yesterday's meeting. I'm just lucky myself and 5 others in my crew didn't eat the pasta. The place that delivered is trying to figure out how it happened."

Peter nodded as he stood and walked Ruiz out. Hughes followed as they watched the agent leave the floor and walked back inside. He noticed Neal looking at him with curiosity but made a "_tell you later_" glance at him as he and Hughes went back up to their offices. When they were into Hughes' office to talk, the older agent closed the door and motioned for Peter to sit.

"Thank you Peter. I appreciate your cooperation. This Macchione case is an important one. We've been trying to nail this guy for a while now and Ruiz has the best chance at doing this with their current witness. I'll have the files sent to you to disseminate to your team asap. Caffrey can do some of the paperwork but I would prefer he stay in the background on this one for now."

He nodded with understanding at his boss but felt bad at having to leave Neal in the dark.

"I understand sir. Oh... I will be in late tomorrow. Had to move up my dental appointment sir. Lansing loosened one of my teeth when he hit me and it's still bothering me a bit."

Hughes nodded as he handed him a folder.

"Not a problem. This is only the preliminaries of the case Agent Ruiz is working on but it's enough to get you started till you get the rest. I want this case tied up and Macchione put away. The FBI needs this one Peter."

Peter nodded at his boss with a determined smiled as they finished their discussion and he walked out and back to his own office. He slumped down in his chair and opened up the folder Reese had given him.

_Nelson Angelos_. This was the man who had blown the cover on Macchione's gang and background. They had some real charges on the kingpin this time that he wouldn't be able to wiggle out of unless Angelos changed his mind about testifying or someone had him killed.

Angelos had been a bookie with the gang but he had stayed away from the hard jobs. He was non-violent and he had been pretty happy with the gang up till he found out about a major hit that went down on a local vendor. He knew that Arturo went after his own and some other mobsters but seeing an innocent man and his family killed in cold blood had changed his attitude that he wasn't hurting anyone. He had decided to point the finger at Arturo and his group and get out while he could.

Angelos... why did that name...

Peter heard a knocking at the door as he looked up and saw Neal peeking in through the now slightly open door.

"Hey, everything ok? I saw Ruiz in here. He was giving me the stink eye earlier."

Peter smirked as he waved his partner in and Neal closed the door and sat.

"Just a new case. So, how about we go to that smoothie place again on the way home. I could use some caffeine."

Neal nodded with a curious look.

"Bad redirect. I'm guessing it's a case I won't be involved with? Hush hush?"

Peter blinked up at him trying to act innocent before he nodded with a slight frown.

"By Agent Ruiz' request and Hughes'. You'll be doing some of the paperwork for it but that's about it. Sorry... but I am serious about wanting to get a smoothie."

He saw Neal's lips curve into a smile and nod.

"Let me grab my stuff and I'll meet you downstairs?"

Peter nodded as he stood to grab his own jacket. He glanced at the clock to find it was just after 4:35. He reached to grab the folder and turned finding himself blinking as the clock now read 4:45. He wasn't sure what happened as he shook his head and picked up his things and walked outside. Neal was talking to Diana and Jones.

"Hey boss. You ok?"

Diana was giving him a curious look but he just shrugged and nodded.

"Just a bit tired I think. Ready?"

He was looking at Neal who nodded as he flipped his hat to his head. They said their good-byes and left the bullpen. In the elevator Neal was looking at him curiously as Diana had been.

"What's wrong? Did I grow horns out of my head?"

Neal shook his head but was still very thoughtful looking.

"You've been a bit spacey lately is all."

Peter shrugged but nodded.

"Thanks for your concern but I'm ok, Neal. This tooth thing is just uncomfortable. I'll be ok."

He watched Neal nod and smiled a bit afterwards.

"Good. So about this case..."

Peter rolled his eyes.

"I can only tell you it has to do with protecting something at the moment. That's it. You'll get the same intro as the others at the meeting tomorrow. Ok?"

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Scared of your dentist yet? Wondering what horrible things are in store? Why does Peter keep spacing out and losing time? Read the next chapter... (__**bum bum bum!**__) Updated the error with Agent Ruiz' name which I spelled Luis. I also fixed a minor spelling error I notice. Enjoy!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3)**

Peter and Neal sat in the park again drinking the smoothies and talking before the agent looked down at his watch and thought maybe he should go home. He had already let Elizabeth know where he was but the pain in his jaw was still bothering him as was his fixed tooth. It was only three or so days since the incident so he dropped Neal off at June's to find Mozzie answering the door.

"Mozz... what are you doing here? Wait, don't tell me..."

The little guy just shrugged as he looked between him and Neal.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling more yourself, Suit. I have a dentist friend if you're interested a less non-invasive means of dentistry. I could scan you for bugs..."

Neal blushed, putting a hand over Mozzie's mouth.

"Did you need me to go with you again tomorrow, Peter? I don't mind. Just call me, ok?"

Peter could tell Neal was worried about him and nodded as he said good-bye to them both and left. It puzzled him a bit why the young man was so concerned with his well-being but at the same time it didn't. They had become good friends since their unlikely partnership and it was usually Peter worrying about Neal so maybe that's why it felt so strange. He shrugged at the thought as he slid into his car and started it up. His phone rang almost immediately, piped through on the dash of the Taurus. It read "_Markson-Aaronson Clinic_" when he looked at the screen. He picked up.

"Peter Burke."

There was a slight hesitation then the crisp professional voice of the receptionist, what was her name?

"_Mr. Burke? This is Ingrid, Dr. Markson's receptionist at the clinic. He wanted me to remind you of your appointment tomorrow. It's at 9 am._"

Peter nodded at the dash.

"Thank you for the reminder, Ingrid. I'll be there."

She gave him crisp good day and they hung up as Peter parked in front of his home. El was inside when he entered sitting on the couch napping with Satchmo curled up on the floor beside the sofa. He tiptoed inside, slipping off his shoes quietly and removing his coat. He gently crept over and leaned down to kiss her on the lips. Her eyes fluttered open as she kissed him back.

"Hey... Must have dozed off there a moment. How are you feeling, Peter?"

She sat up and made room for him on the sofa as he leaned tiredly against her, El's fingers brushing at his hair as he closed his eyes and relaxed.

"You seem to be feeling better. How is everything?"

He knew she was fishing for things but he let her.

"The usual. When I dropped Neal off at June's, Mozzie offered to recommend a dentist friend of his and scan me for bugs." He looked up at her and made a face. She smirked and continued to gently brush at his hair with her fingers.

"He means well, you know that. Anything new with Neal?"

Peter shook his head as he leaned against her and started to feel himself dozing off a bit.

"The... usual. He seems to hate my new dentist or something. Can't say I blame Neal but I think it's Mozzie rubbing off on him. We also have a new case at work."

His eyes were closing, Peter slumping back against the sofa as El moved away and let him lie across the top. He felt her stand and gently kiss him on the forehead as he started to doze off.

"Sleep honey and I'll have some dinner for you when you get up."

Peter nodded sleepily as he felt himself drift off into the darkness.

_**Agent Burke...**_

_**Agent Burke...**_

_Someone was talking to him as he opened his eyes or thought he did and peered up into a bright light. It flickered oddly as he squinted against it but found where he could close his eyes he couldn't move his head._

_**I believe he's under. Now... we want as much information as we can get about Agent Ruiz and his habits. We want to get as close to Nelson Angelos as we can. Do you have the delivery man paid off? Ok. Thanks Roberto. Now I have to actually fix his tooth enough so it looks believable. Yes and come Friday. I'm certain he'll move his appointment up. These pills won't do much more than mask the pain enough to make him want to come back immediately.**_

_Someone continued to talk as he stared up into the light and could see little else. His head was trapped in place and his body was strapped down when he tried to move. He heard the tapping of someone on a phone and more talking._

_**Ingrid, mark these names in red: Nelson Angelos and Peter Burke. Yes. Thanks.**_

_Peter tried to figure out who was talking. It was important but he was fading away as a figure loomed over him with something shiny in their hand and he faded into the darkness again._

When he woke up he was standing in his kitchen as he had the other night but couldn't remember how he got there. He heard a sound upstairs and moved away from the sound as he opened up the basement door near the pantry. He made his way quietly down the stairs, stopping at the bottom and looked around.

_We can't let him talk. He needs to disappear. Snitches don't deserve to live._

Peter turned but nobody was there as he tried to figure out who was talking to him.

_Roberto, yes... We'll have an in. Don't worry. Agent Burke is going to help us._

Peter turned again and this time he found a figure laying on the ground in a heap beneath the stairs. There was a pool of blood around them as he approached, crouched nearby as he rolled them over and nearly screamed.

"Neal? No... Neal..."

He looked down to find a gun in his hand and saw the figure had a hole between their eyes. He dropped the gun and moved away, his back against the wall as he slid to a sitting position and stared in shock.

"Peter? Honey? Where did he go?"

He looked at the gun and the figure and then up at the top of the stairs where the door was opening up. She would see and he... he didn't remember what happened. How...

Peter stood up quickly ready to have her call 9-1-1 if he had to turn himself in but how... had this happened? He moved to the stairs and started up as if to block her view.

"Peter... why are you in the basement?"

She started down and saw his expression and his eyes moving downward and El's eyes widened.

"Not Satchmo again? I thought we closed the door so he wouldn't hurt himself on the stairs again! Honey..." El looked worried then calmed when she saw nothing there where he was looking, a confused look on her face and his as he looked and saw nothing where Neal had been.

"Honey... you had me scared."

She turned and saw the huge lab looking down warily at them from the top. El grabbed Peter's arm and looked at him curiously as they went back upstairs together. He looked back remembering what he saw and wondering what hallucination this was as they reached the top and closed the door.

"Peter... you look like you saw a ghost. Are you ok? I looked all over the house for you when you weren't on the sofa. I only went upstairs for a moment. Were you looking for me? Honey?"

He started to shake his head then stopped and nodded.

"I... I don't know what's going on. I just woke up and I was here. I didn't... I thought you'd worry more if I told you. I'm so sorry for scaring you El."

Peter held her close to him and she wrapped him in her arms pushing him to arms length after a few minutes.

"Honey, if you're sleep walking then we have to let the dentist know. Maybe it's the drugs he's giving you. You have been a bit out of it. I've been worrying about you driving to work. I'll take you to the dentist tomorrow, ok? I can reschedule tomorrows meeting."

She look worried if not frightened but he shook his head.

"I'm fine. I can have Neal go with me again. Go to your meeting."

El looked about to protest but then nodded.

"Ok, if that's what you want Peter. Just be careful and take a cab. Tell Dr. Markson those pills are making you feel odd. Maybe he can give you something less potent."

She hugged him close and kissed him gently on the lips before drawing him to the sofa again.

"Sit Peter and I'll bring you something to eat. I was heating up some soup and the last of the dumplings."

**()()()**

Peter got little sleep when they finally went to bed. He tossed and turned and finally got up with El asleep and went downstairs to watch TV. There was some old movie, _Dark Corner_. He watched it till he must have dozed off and someone shook him. It was El.

"Honey, what are you doing down here? Come back to bed."

He nodded as he let his wife pull him up to his feet and they walked up arm in arm up the stairs. It was just after 3 am and he had a few hours before the appointment. This time he was able to sleep, El keeping her arms around him as she gently brushed at his hair and he slept quietly. He had no dreams and woke up around 7 am to get ready for his appointment. El had already called Neal and let him know to come by. Peter thanked her as he finished dressing and worked on eating his oatmeal.

Neal showed up just before 8, taxi waiting for them outside.

"Ready?"

The young man was being awfully polite and he saw the look between his wife and the younger man realizing they must have talked about more than just escorting him to the dentist. He didn't mind for once waiting till after he'd kissed and hugged his wife good-bye and entered the cab to turn to his partner.

"El told you?"

He said it plainly and slowly the con nodded, his blue eyes turning to look at him worriedly.

"Sleepwalking isn't something to mess with Peter. Trust me, I almost walked off a 5 story roof once thinking I was boarding the Eurorail in my dream. It was all Alex could do to stop me and wake me up."

Peter blinked, nodding at the story. Neal looked worried about him and it was a good feeling.

"Thanks, Neal... for coming with me."

Neal smiled softly at him.

"No problem. I'll hold your hand too if you like in the office."

Peter blinked but saw the smirk and sighed with a light growl.

"Don't make me drop you off here, Caffrey."

**()()()**

The office was as posh and overtly expensive in its appearance as they entered through the front sliding doors. The carpet was plush under their shoes as they entered and Peter took the lead this time. Ingrid was behind the desk along with a young man in blue scrubs they could only guess was a hygienist or assistant. The young woman smiled up at them her eyes on Peter as she stood and spoke.

"Mr. Burke, so glad to see you again. Just follow Roberto here to the back. Dr. Markson will be with you soon."

She glanced at Neal briefly making a motion for him to go to the waiting area as Peter nodded and followed the man in scrubs. The man walked somewhat bow legged with a slight limp, a tough look to him he wouldn't think would befit a hygienist but what did he know about dentists? He just followed the man to the same room as last time, sliding into the same chair.

"Please, Mr. Burke. Be comfortable."

The man had a thick Brooklyn accent that made him think of Keller for some odd reason. He shook it off and lay back in the chair as the hygienist lowered the chair till Peter was almost on his back in the seat.

Roberto placed the paper bib around his neck and turned on the light over his head. It flickered oddly making him blink a few times as he felt himself slump back further against the seat and relax. Roberto was a blur now as the man spoke but the voice barely penetrated past the flickering light. At some point Dr. Markson showed and he took the same pill as last time.

"Relax, Agent Burke. Stare at the lights and talk to me."

Peter felt the pill start to make his body feel heavy as Roberto busied himself around him and he was only vaguely aware that they had strapped him down again, his head secured and the syringe tapped where he could see it. He was supposed to tell Markson something... what was it?

"Tooth hurts... pills... pills too... strong."

He could barely talk but he watched the blurry face of Markson nod.

"That's nice. Now, tell me what you know about Nelson Angelos."

Peter felt his mouth open as all the thoughts he had on the topic rushed like a river to the surface.

"Safe house... he's under watch. Ruiz asked me to... help out."

He sensed a smile on the man's face, Markson's tone amused if not happy.

"Good good... tell me if you can see him. Give my friend here an in. Nelson has a very bad cavity. I've been treating him. Roberto wants to help end his pain. If you help... I can end your pain."

Peter blinked but felt his head nod.

"Ok..."

Peter felt his head grow heavier as Markson leaned over him with goggles, face mask and gloves now.

"Good good... let me look at that tooth. I think your next dose will be a bit higher but you'll have to come back once Robert sees Mr. Angelos. I'll have a surprise for you."

Peter nodded slightly although his body was secured, eyes closing as he lay there and felt the dentist work on his tooth.

"Mr. Burke... Mr. Burke..."

Peter came to to find Roberto gone and Dr. Markson looking at him with a smile.

"How do your feel? We're done."

Peter blinked looking around and feeling a bit less spacey than the last time but still very relaxed. His mind felt somewhat blank.

"Jaw doesn't hurt so much. What did you do?"

He saw the dentist smiling as he stood and led him to the door.

"I numbed the nerve a bit. Should help for now and I've given you a different dosage for your pain medication. I guess the last one was too heavy? Just take it like the last one. No more than 6 a day."

Peter nodded as the doctor handed him the bottle of pills and continued to smile at him as they walked down the hall. He felt a bit dizzy but not so much as last time as he entered the lobby and found Neal waiting for him. The young man was sitting in the seat slumped, eyes shut with his hat over his face. Next to him sat a paper cup with what smelled like coffee as he neared.

"Looks like your friend fell asleep waiting for you. I'll set up another appointment for two weeks from now. Just call me if you need anything."

Peter nodded as they shook hands and he moved to wake his partner. Neal didn't rouse at first then slowly he looked up, hat spilling into his lap.

"Peter... done so soon?"

The agent laughed with a yawn, Neal yawning in response as he stood up and smiled at the doctor ever so briefly before they left. He noticed the younger man looked a bit groggy where he had been awake before.

"You ok Neal?"

The young man looked at him and chuckled.

"Should I be asking you that? Looks like he didn't drug you up as badly this time. How's the tooth?"

Peter rubbed at his jaw tenderly and smiled.

"Good. Hey, let's get one of those smoothies on the way."

**()()()**

Neal watched as his partner and friend went back with the hygienist, Roberto and he went to wait in the sitting area. At some point Ingrid appeared beside him with a cup of coffee. He looked at her cautiously uncertain why she was being so nice this time but then thanked her when she smiled shyly at him. Neal wondered what had warmed her up to him as he took a sip. The coffee was sweet as he took another sip. After a few minutes he felt a bit sleepy as he leaned back in the chair, placing the cup beside him and dozed off. He thought he saw Ingrid smiling at him sinisterly as he faded away.

It felt like only minutes but he woke up to see Peter standing over him with Dr. Markson. Peter looked pretty happy although part of it might be the drugs. He was standing on his own this time so Neal rose and nodded in response as they said their good-byes to the doctor and left.

After they had a smoothie at the shop, Neal went with Peter to his home. He saw a shadow at the edge of the stairs to the Burke home and realized it was Mozzie. Peter saw him too.

"Tell him I do not want to be scanned for bugs, Neal."

Peter gruffed as he went up the stairs and into the house. Neal stayed outside long enough to talk to Mozzie.

"Why are you hiding outside here, Mozz? You look suspicious."

Mozzie looked nervous as he looked up with a quick motion at the door above.

"We need to talk where ears and eyes cannot hear nor see."

Neal rolled his eyes but motioned for him to follow up to the door. They sat on the sofa and waited as Peter moved around upstairs.

"Hurry, Mozz. We have to head for work soon. Why are you creeping around here?"

The little guy glanced up at the stairs where they could hear Peter moving around overhead.

"Dr. Markson. You told me to look into him..."

Neal blinked as they sat on the sofa and he leaned in a little closer.

"You found something out? Tell me..."

Mozzie started to open his mouth, paused then spoke.

"Actually no. He's pretty clean... but that in itself is odd."

Neal looked at his friend and shook his head.

"That's it? Mozz, I need something solid. I still haven't been able to charm Ingrid but she gave me coffee today. Very sweet."

Mozzie looked back at him and rolled his eyes.

"Don Juan... I'm hacking into his site. I found a few barriers but I'll figure it out and let you know what I find. I still don't understand why a dentist needs such high encryption."

Neal nodded, both men turning as Peter came down the stairs a moment later and was looking at them with an arched brow.

"Do I want to ask what you're discussing? You ready Neal?"

The consultant nodded rising to his feet as Mozzie did.

"Just asking how you're doing but you seem more chipper than the last time. I'll show myself out."

Mozzie disappeared outside, door closing behind him as Peter turned and looked at Neal curiously.

"What?"

Peter opened his mouth then stopped, seemingly relaxing a bit before he actually spoke with an amused smile.

"Let's go."

**()()()**

At the bureau offices, Peter read through the rest of Agent Ruiz' file and information on the case against Macchione. He saw the evidence brought to light by Angelos' whistle blowing and smiled. This was all they needed in two weeks to put the mobster away and most of his gang with him. He pushed the file aside as he wrote down some notes and picked up the folder to go to the meeting. It only took a few minutes but he turned back to see Neal looking at him curiously from the open doorway.

"Your tooth hurting you so soon?"

Peter blinked at the consultant not understanding what he meant.

"I heard you talking to Markson. You looked a bit spacey."

Peter wasn't sure what to say because he didn't remember using the phone much less calling Markson.

"Neal... why would I call Markson? I was picking up my folder to go down to the conference room. We have a meeting. Get ready."

Peter's tone was somewhat gruffer than he meant, Neal standing there with a defiant look before it wavered to something more obedient as the younger man nodded quietly and left the office. Peter watched his partner turn and look at him as he descended the stairs and walked down to the conference room. There was something there he hadn't seen before that bothered him. Had he spaced out and made a call? He looked at the phone a moment and was about to disregard what Neal said when he picked up the receiver and pushed *69.

"Thank you for calling Dr. Markson. Your time is important to us. Please wait on the line and someone will be with you in just a moment. Thank you for your patronage!"

Peter hung up the phone and sat heavily in his chair. Neal had been right but why didn't he remember making the call? What had he asked the dentist or receptionist so soon after his appointment? He sat there trying to think straight when he heard a knock and saw Hughes standing there.

"Every one's downstairs waiting for you, Burke. Everything ok?"

Peter blinked a moment as he stood and nodded.

"Fine, was just getting my folder. Is Ruiz there?"

Hughes nodded as Peter smiled slightly, following his boss to the meeting.

**()()()**

The meeting went without a hitch. Diana and Jones were going to help with the detail that transported Angelos in a few weeks while Peter would supervise their end of the operation with Ruiz in charge. Neal would help with any paper work and small details that might need his expertise. Ruiz didn't think they'd need Neal's help but Peter stopped him from insulting one of his team who obviously wanted to provide assistance. Neal was good at escaping so who best to come up with a backup plan if something went wrong. Ruiz couldn't argue with that.

Peter stood and talked with his team a while before finally retiring to his office, his body feeling a bit tired. He looked at the amber bottle of pills on the desk from the dentist and realized he hadn't taken any since this morning. It was already passed noon now and his jaw was beginning to ache a bit. He popped two pills from the bottle and pulled out a bottled water from his drawer to take it with. He downed half the bottle when he started to feel a bit strange.

Lights...

Bright lights flashed before his eyes.

He saw himself on the phone suddenly as the glare diminished and he was dialing a number. He tried to look closer but couldn't see the exact numbers. He listened in on himself and heard a kind of monotone version of his voice speaking.

"Yes... I understand... of course. I'll call you as soon as the meeting is over. Not a problem."

Meeting? What...

Peter came to when someone touched his shoulder and he jerked awake. Had he fallen asleep at his desk? He looked to see the pill bottle by his case file for Angelos and the nearly empty bottle of water. Neal was standing there.

"Hey, it's just me. The meeting's over. Why don't you ask Hughes to go home. I'll stay here and work on those escape routes and paper work for Ruiz."

Peter blinked looking at the con being responsible, his eyes narrowing a moment in suspicion but nodding when he saw the worried look in those blue eyes. Neal was just trying to be helpful.

"Sure. Thanks but you can probably work on that from June's or my house if you want. El's going to be out tonight on an event. Would like the company."

Neal smiled and nodded.

"Sure. I'll wait at my desk."

Neal patted him on the shoulder as if he'd vanish then finally let go and left the office. He was starting to think everyone was right and he was acting oddly. He couldn't explain what was going on with him. He pushed the pills into his coat pocket and walked next door to Hughes office.

"Sir... Do you have a minute?"

Hughes looked up and nodded, waving him in.

"Tooth still bothering you, Burke? If you want to take the afternoon off, feel free. You can work on the details from home. Say hi to El for me."

Peter nodded pausing a moment to look out and over at Neal who was talking to Jones about something. Hughes noticed he was still standing there.

"What is it Burke?"

Peter had a sheepish look as he peered back towards Neal.

"I'm feeling a bit off from the meds I took from the dentist. Not sure I can drive myself home...:"

Hughes arched a brow at him with a slight smile.

"Fine, take Caffrey with you. He's on paper duty for now but that can wait. Have him go over the escape routes with you if possible. I hope you'll feel better this next week."

Peter nodded, smiling as he said his good-byes and left. He watched Neal look up as he gave his partner a slight thumbs up and went back into his office to grab his jacket and coat. He reached for his notes when he saw something that drew his attention. There was a piece of paper on the floor he hadn't noticed before, wadded up and crumpled. He picked it up and opened it up as he started to read the familiar handwriting on it.

"_**Angelos, Nelson:**_

_**1) Find out all possible routes and where he's being kept**_

_**2) Have Neal come up with possible escape routes. Keep list of these.**_

_**3) Call Markson...**_"

Peter stopped right there, reading the last line and not being able to remember having written this list or throwing it away.

_I heard you talking to Markson. You looked a bit spacey._

Peter remembered what Neal had told him and now he wondered if something else was going on. He heard a knock and wadded the paper up in his hand again, seeing Neal standing at the doorway.

"We good? I can drive if you want."

Peter didn't say anything as he looked down at the wadded sheet and then up at his partner as he stuffed it into his pocket and stood, pulling his jacket on.

"Yes."

Neal blinked at him till he confirmed what he meant as they left the bureau.

**()()()**

Peter sat on his sofa and stared at the paper a moment as he flattened it neatly on the coffee table. Satchmo watched him with solemn puppy eyes till he couldn't stand it anymore and wadded the paper up again. He heard a cough and saw Neal coming down the stairs looking at him curiously.

"Something you'd like to talk about, Peter? You've been acting squirrely all day."

Neal sat beside him on the couch and with a heavy sigh Peter handed him the sheet of paper.

"I think El told you I've been sleep walking? And you noticed I've been less than my self this week?"

He hesitated, Peter unable to say what he wanted to say until he noticed Neal's eyes widen a bit at the last part of the wadded paper.

"Why would you write '_Call Markson_' on your list for this case? Peter, what's going on?"

Peter shook his head.

"I don't know but ever since that first visit to Markson I've been feeling strange. I was having nightmares. Waking nightmares when I sleep walked. One of them involved a dead version of the whistle blower who turned Lansing in but the other two..."

He didn't want to tell his friend but he had to come clean. Neal was his friend.

"The other two involved you."

He left it at that as he stood and paced the floor and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. His head was beginning to hurt quite a bit.

"Peter, you have to tell Hughes."

The agent turned to look at his partner and nodded.

"Don't you think I know that? Sorry... just... when I saw the note I realized what you meant by my being spacey. I know I wrote this. It's my handwriting but I can't remember writing it."

He thought about the drugs Markson gave him and then remembered he just took a dose not too long ago. His head started to hurt a bit more or maybe the room was stuffy?

"Peter? Hey... look at me."

Neal was blocking him now, staring at him with clear blue eyes that looked worried and concerned. His head was hurting more, his jaw throbbing.

"Head hurts. Let me sit down."

Peter went back to the sofa and sat heavily, leaning back and pulling his tie loose. Neal was helping him when it seemed he was all thumbs.

"Thanks, I... could you get me a glass of water. I feel thirsty."

Neal nodded as he left his friend and went to the kitchen. He reached up in the cabinet for a glass and felt something cold pressed against the back of his neck.

"_Just move slowly and I won't kill you... yet._"

Neal nodded at the whispered voice as he let go of the glass and pulled his arm back down. Someone pulled and twisted the same arm back tight behind him as he was dragged at gun point out into the den again where he found Peter slumped across the sofa and another gunman in a black ski mask sitting beside the agent. He struggled a bit but stopped when the gun was cocked.

"Keep it cool. We're just going to leave the Fed a little note and you're going to come with us. He needs his rest for the days to come."

Neal watched the other man leave a note and then stand up, reaching in his pocket for a small bottle and cloth. He dipped the cloth over the mouth of the bottle and then moved forward pressing it against Neal's face as he struggled, arm still pulled tightly behind him. The sickly sweet smell filled his nostrils and finally he slumped in the gunman's arms as they carried him away.

"No worries. You'll see him again... at your funeral."

Neal's eyes closed and he passed out.

**()()()**

Peter woke up to find it dark. He couldn't remember much but noticed he was laying on the sofa part way. Someone else had been here. He knew that much but who? He tried to think when he saw a note on the coffee table. Peter opened up the folded piece of paper, eyes widening as he read the contents.

_**If you want to see your colleague again,**_

_**come to the following address at ten.**_

_**Tell nobody and come alone.**_

Peter tried to think who they were talking about when he had a flash of memory.

_Why would you write 'Call Markson' on your list for this case? Peter, what's going on?_

Neal. His partner had been with him and then... he'd asked him for water and he'd passed out because his head was aching too much. He had a vague recollection of someone talking in the background other than Neal and then the sound of footsteps leaving.

He stood up as he pushed the paper into his pocket and headed upstairs. He quickly changed into some jeans, sneakers and a polo shirt. If he was going to do this he was going to be comfortable. He also packed his gun and a pocket knife. Never can be too careful he thought as he finished and went downstairs. It was after 8 pm now as he pulled out his cell and started to text. He waited for a reply, hearing his cell beep. He looked down at the screen to see the answer and nod as he went out the door.

**()()()**

Neal had a horrible headache when he woke up, his head throbbing with a rhythm all its own. He found himself looking up into a bright light, eyes squinting against the glare but he couldn't move his head away as he found it secured by something on either side. Something that felt like a clamp held his jaw shut but his lips were pried open as he tried to glance around the light to see where he was.

"Our guest is awake. Good. I think you probably know who I am, Mr. Caffrey."

Neal thought he recognized the voice as he moved his eyes to his right and saw a figure with a surgical mask and goggles looming overhead. He gave a muffled sound of protest but the figure just laughed as they pulled on rubber latex gloves.

"Don't try to speak or you'll pull a muscle or worse put your jaw out of alignment. I've wired it shut in a manner to keep you quiet. Let's see, we should really rinse your teeth before we start."

Neal tried to move but his body was strapped down securely from what he could feel, keeping him from moving little to any. He watched the figure pull something across and stick it into the edge of his mouth. Suddenly he felt cool water flowing into his mouth as he tried to breath and swallow at the same time.

"I'd ask you to spit but it's going to be hard with the clamps in place. We'll see how long you last till your agent friend shows. Roberto, watch him."

That's when he realized who this was. Markson! Neal struggled to get free but he was tied down securely and he was unable to move and see where the locks were to free himself as he shifted slightly. Another figure with dark hair and a mask loomed over him, their hand over his face till fingers pinched his nostrils shut and he struggled to breath and swallow as the water continued to fill his mouth.

"A tame con with the Feds. Snitches like you should be killed like the dogs you are. Angelos is going to get what he deserves for talking to the Feds about Macchione."

Roberto laughed as he continued to hold his nose shut till Neal thought he couldn't hold on. Roberto let go and Neal sputtered as well as he could with a wired jaw.

"Your friend will be quite cooperative if he thinks he can save you. Macchione was happy to find Markson had such an exclusive client. Killing Angelos should be a charm with your agent taking the blame."

**()()()**

Peter was happy when Hughes and Jones showed up at the place he asked. It was an abandoned warehouse they had recently finished up a case in. He wasn't sure what was going on but he had to talk to someone before he went to rescue Neal.

"Burke, what's going on? Why the cloak and dagger?"

Jones was looking like he wanted to ask the same thing but just nodded in agreement. Peter felt badly but he had to talk to Hughes first before Jones.

"Jones, give us a moment..."

The agent nodded as Hughes and Peter moved aside.

"_The Angelos case has been compromised._"

He watched Hughes' eyes widen as he whispered back.

"_By who and how do you know this? Burke. What is going on?_"

Peter glanced around and finally pulled out what looked like a crown for a tooth. Hughes stared at the object curiously before Peter turned it around and showed the small mechanical bug underneath.

"_This was in my mouth. I didn't think of it before because I was so out of it with pain. Caffrey's friend found it when I asked him to meet me earlier tonight. I don't have much time but they have Neal_."

Hughes seemed to know what he meant but had a questioning look.

"_Your dentist wants Angelos dead? I don't understand, Peter... This makes no sense!_"

Peter nodded grimly.

"_I just know that since day one I've been having strange lapses of memory and sleepwalking. I figured it was the drugs Markson gave me for the pain but earlier today Neal was with me. I showed him a note I found crumpled up in my office from before the meeting. It said: "Call Markson" and Caffrey said he heard me calling the dentist earlier but I have no memory of it. I don't even remember writing the note. I can't work on this case but I need to find Neal. I wanted Jones to tail my wife since El is coming home late._"

He showed him the address he was left and the note from Neal's captors. The older agent nodded.

"_Whatever you need. Thank you for coming to me with this. So how did Caffrey's friend find this? I'm surprised the metal detectors at work didn't go off._"

Peter had a sheepish look on his face.

"_Don't ask. I was just glad for once his paranoia was useful. I took some regular pain medication not from Markson. Neal's friend is analyzing the meds from the dentist for me. I'll give you the report as soon as I get it. Thanks for coming, Reese. I really appreciate it._"

Hughes nodded turning to motion Jones over.

"Jones, we have a situation. There's possibility someone found out Burke is on the Angelos case and is coming after Peter and his wife. We need you to monitor her and guard her once she's home."

Jones nodded affirmatively but he still looked confused.

"She's not at home now? Where do I find her?"

Peter gave him the details of her event downtown as the agent nodded and took off. Hughes walked outside the warehouse with Peter as they walked to their cars.

"Peter, do you know what you're getting yourself into? I shouldn't even be letting you do this alone but I don't blame you. I'd do the same for my partner."

He smiled at his boss' use of the word and nodded with a thankful smile.

"Let Diana know where I'm going. They didn't take off his anklet so I know where he's at. I'm guessing they anticipated turning his tracker off or removing it would bring more heat so they left it running. The tracker is on right now since we were technically together. He's technically out of his radius but it hadn't been set back when he was taken."

Hughes nodded.

"I'll get Ruiz on this too. We'll be discreet. Just tell me what you need and I'll get it for you. Caffrey is one of us."

Peter smiled thankfully.

"He was the only one that noticed anything was wrong."

Peter looked at his watch and sighed. It was just after 9 now.

"I have to head for that address."

Hughes patted him on the shoulder.

"Be careful Peter."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's note****:** _Uh oh! Evil dentist has been discovered and he has Neal in his clutches! At least Peter has help. Let's see if that's enough. Thank goodness for Mozzie's paranoia or nobody would have known about that bug!_


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4)**

Earlier, Peter had texted Mozzie at the only number he had for the man. It was a back up to a burner that the con kept for Neal's sake. Mozz had texted back immediately and they had met out of the house with Peter doing what he could to lose any tails. He showed up at the place he knew had been Tuesday looking around the darkened and empty space nervously.

"Suit, I thought I told you no Suit would ever come back here, and yet... here you are."

Mozzie's voice startled him as it came from the darkness. Peter turned to see the little man with glasses standing not more than 10 feet away, a stray beam of light reaching him.

"I did apologize and replace the rake."

He saw the little guy contemplate the act but Peter had already noticed that the rake was still there along with the message scrawled in what had been a zen garden.

"Yes, but this place was darkened by your fascist presence so I had to leave. What is it that was so important we meet in a place tainted by your former visit?"

Mozzie wasn't going to make this easy was he? Peter tried to think what to say. He knew the little guy would help since it was Neal but he needed more than that.

"Neal's in trouble and I'm the reason. He was right about my new dentist. Something is fishy and I... I need your expertise."

He watched the little guy walk closer, wiping at his glasses then looking up at him as if at a freak in a sideshow.

"You... a suit, need MY help? It's not some kind of a trick is it? And what sort of trouble is Neal in? What did you do, Suit?"

Mozzie started out sounding like he didn't believe him then turned accusatory till Peter held up a hand.

"They have him, that's all I know and I need to know what they did to me. You... can you scan me for bugs?"

He watched the little guy blink and nod after a moment as he walked back over to the shadows, disappearing for a few minutes then returning when Peter thought maybe he had left. Mozzie carried a box similar to the one he'd had when he had come to check his house for bugs before.

"Suit... where do you suspect they injected the bug? I'm guessing that's what you're thinking and seeing it's a dentist, I'd check out your head first."

Peter nodded as he found a spot and sat down allowing himself against his better judgment to be waved over and around by Mozzie's odd device. There was a loud squeal when the wand went over his throbbing jaw, Mozz waving it and stopping it right by the spot he had been hit.

"Looks like we hit the proverbial pay dirt, Suit. Let me call my friend. He's someone I trust with my own teeth and I'm bug free. You won't find any CIA operatives controlling my thoughts through crowns and fillings!"

Peter nodded with a blush both from embarrassment and relief. He was glad to discover the truth but it was too weird to think about. Bugging a person? How could he not have known but he thought back to that first day. Markson probably didn't know he was FBI but something had changed. He had taken that pill and maybe said something he shouldn't have? Was that the dentist's game? Drug his patients and hope for something to blackmail them with or use them for? It explained why the office was so posh. Macchione was paying him well if that was the case.

Mozzie had walked off to make his call and returned without him realizing it.

"So who has Neal and what's going on Suit? I never understood why he thought your dentist was evil not to say they aren't all evil. Still he thought there was a connection between him and you acting oddly. Explanation?"

Peter didn't want to get into the whole story he just said it had to do with a case his department became involved with. That was all he was allowed to say. Mozz nodded.

"It's ok. You'll be happy to know I have my own secrets but I will share. It concerns you and now I realize why Neal didn't pick up so I could tell him."

Mozz pulled out a small file from his messenger bag and handed it to Peter.

"Some files I found on Markson's website when I '_accessed_' it. He has an interesting line of donors and a list of clientele including one Nelson Angelos I hear is in witness protection till the trial of a certain mob kingpin comes around in two weeks."

He said the last part as if he knew that's what Peter wasn't saying but Peter remained shuttered.

"No comment. So... who was this friend you called? I don't have much time before my meeting with Markson. What's that noise?"

The sound of the freight elevator rattled nearby and then the sound of the doors opening before a big guy who looked like he should be on WWE showed up. Peter stood ready to fight but Mozzie smiled at the stranger, walking over and holding up a hand to the agent.

"Hey Tiny. Thanks for coming on such short notice."

The big guy was smiling like a little kid at Mozzie but looking at Peter curiously.

"Not a problem Mozz. Which tooth is bothering you? I brought my tools."

Tiny pulled a large backpack off his shoulders and started to open it up. Mozz looked at Peter pointing.

"Not for me, him. Which tooth was it S... Peter?"

Peter blinked uncertain why he was just addressed as his name and not Suit but it must have something to do with Tiny so he went along with it.

"Mozz... are you using aliases again? He doesn't look like a Peter."

Peter saw the look on the little con's face as he laughed and nodded.

"You got me right, Tiny but he wants to remain anonymous. He's been paranoid his dentist was putting mind control devices in his crowns. I just want to be certain. Which tooth was it again?"

Mozzie made it clear to Peter what to say as he sighed and nodded.

"Left upper 2nd molar. I think the butcher put a radio in it. I keep hearing voices at night."

He shrugged when Mozzie rolled his eyes at him but Tiny nodded and smiled broadly.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. I had that happen to me once. Mostly why I ended up not getting my dental or medical degree as legitimately as I could have. They said I wasn't of sound..."

Mozzie interrupted him as he smiled nervously.

"That's ok Tiny. S... Peter doesn't need to know your story. Just clean up and get ready. There's a sink where the fountain used to be."

Peter wasn't keen on having the guy poke around in his mouth knowing he might not be of sound mind and with hands that looked like they could squeeze his head like a lemon but Mozzie seemed ok with him. Surprisingly, Tiny came back dressed like he was going to do an operation. That didn't help but at this point he had little choice. Peter managed to sit back on a bench, all that remained of the Asian theme for Tuesday. Mozzie went and washed up to assist and in less than 20 minutes, Peter was told everything was finished. His jaw was still sore but he'd been given some pain killers right after and they seemed to help without making him spacey.

"Wow, looks like you were right. This is a bug alright. You must have pissed someone off in the upper echelons of government to get one of these stuck in a crown. I replaced it with a temporary one but come back in a few days and I'll make sure it's the real deal."

Tiny was smiling but gawking at the object which Mozzie held and whistled at. He handed the item to Peter who looked it over with a worried glance. Markson had bugged him and was gaining information he wouldn't have had otherwise.

"_Suit..._"

Mozz was whispering to him as Tiny finished cleaning and packing up.

"_What is it Mozzie?_"

Mozz was gripping his arm, something he never did with is phobia for contact.

"_If someone bugged you, what's going on with Neal?_"

Peter didn't know what to say other than to pat the little guy on the shoulder.

"_I'm going to bring him back. Trust me. I have a plan._"

He had an idea but calling it a plan... he still had one more thing to do before the meeting and he was glad this tooth thing had been quicker than he thought. Mozz nodded in a conspiratorial voice.

"_If you need anything else, I'm here._"

**()()()**

Present time, Peter watched Hughes and Jones take off as he got into his own vehicle and sat there a moment. He had just over 30 minutes till his meeting and he was nervous. What if something went wrong and Neal was hurt or killed? He wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

"Chop Chop Suit. Neal isn't going to rescue himself."

Peter jumped at the sound of the voice, turning with gun drawn to hear a gasp of surprise and see Mozzie dressed in black in the backseat of his car. He calmed down when he realized who it was and withdrew the gun.

"Mozzie... don't EVER do that again! Why are you in my car?"

Peter felt his heart pounding as he put the gun away and started up the engine. He pulled his seat-belt on and sighed trying to get his pulse to go down to normal. Mozz had seriously freaked him out.

"Suit... do you always draw a gun on your friends? I merely tagged along for assistance. You might need my help."

Peter didn't respond or nod his head as he pulled out and headed for the address. It wasn't till now that it occurred to him where this address was. It was the building behind the doctor's office. Figures. Markson would keep within his own radius.

"Stay here. I need to go in alone. If something happens. Call Jones and he'll relay it to the other agents. They're on standby as it is."

Mozzie nodded as he ducked into the back seat and seemingly vanished. Peter didn't bother checking to see if he was still there as he exited the vehicle and headed for the empty building. It was closed down, marked with a sign offering it up for leasing. The front door was slightly ajar as he entered the building with caution and moved forward into the semi-darkness. The windows were partially boarded up but there was enough light to see by from the door. There was a receptionist desk at the far end like the one in Markson's offices on the opposite side only this one was a dark wood, maybe cherry, instead of chrome. There was a large leather chair behind the desk, back towards him. It was moving ever so slightly when he approached. He drew his gun as he kept his eyes moving around the room and called out.

"Turn around slowly..."

He waited but nothing happened, the chair still moving a bit till he heard a slight jingling of what sounded like cuffs to him and saw a hand hang limply over one end. Peter kept the gun out and moved around to the back of the desk when he lowered the weapon and pushed it back into his belt.

"_Neal?_"

He whispered as he moved closer to the semi-conscious figure. The young man was slumped in the cushy leather office chair, mouth covered in tape while his wrists were securely cuffed to the chair. This was unusual since Neal could easily break out of the cuffs but he must have been seriously drugged if he hadn't escaped yet. Peter quickly pulled the tape from his friend's mouth and found the strange clamp inside holding Neal's jaw shut. He carefully removed it and thought he heard a relaxed sigh from his friend as he heard Neal cough and sputter.

"_What did they do to you, Neal? Let me get you loose._"

Peter reached to remove a cuff when something hit him like a bolt of lightning and he was flung a few feet back with a thud. His head connected to the tile floor with a crack, stunning him. There was a slight ringing in his ears but it didn't keep him from hearing a soft chuckle and footsteps. Someone grabbed him and he felt his gun removed and his arms pulled back behind him.

"It's about time you showed. We were wondering if you even wanted your little pet snitch. We hope it wasn't too much of a _shock_ seeing him in the state he's in."

Markson's voice was its usual cold, clinical tone as Peter felt tape pulled over his lips and his arms cuffed behind him. He wasn't sure what had happened or how but he could just see the wire connected to the cuff. They had wired the chair where if someone touched the cuffs they'd receive a shock but Neal was apparently ok, his eyes still closed. Peter struggled some but a gun pressed against his temple stopped him.

"I think it's time for your next appointment, Agent Burke."

**()()()**

Mozz got tired of sitting in the car, pulling out some kind of device as he hot-wired the car without turning the engine on and accessed the dashboard. He saw Jones' number to name a few and wrote them all down as needed before he exited the vehicle. It had been close to 20 minutes since the Suit had gone inside and he knew something was wrong. He saw the open door and paused before quietly sneaking inside where a figure sat slumped in a large office chair.

"_Suit? Where are you?_"

He whispered with a hiss before he heard a slight jingling of metal and nearly jumped.

"_Pe... ter..._"

Someone spoke in a raspy tone as he turned towards the desk and chair and drew nearer. The figure was familiar as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting.

"_Neal? Hey... wake up!_"

Neal's face twitched a bit, his brow furrowed in worry before his eyes finally fluttered open and he turned a languid glance towards him.

"Pe... ter... Tra... ap..."

His eyes rolled back again as Mozzie looked around worriedly. He couldn't understand how the Suit had missed this unless he had been taken. He was about to unlock a cuff when he saw something odd. There was a wire going down from the chair to the floor and a plug. Mozzie went around the back and kicked the plug out of the socket before he pulled on a pair of rubber gloves he conveniently had in his bag and reached to touch the cuffs again. There was a momentary spark then nothing as the last of the electricity dissipated and he freed Neal. The con was out of it, his eyes still closed as he murmured softly. Mozzie tried to stand him up to take him to the car.

"_Come on... we have to go before they come back. Neal... wake up!_"

Mozzie slapped him hard across the face before the younger man's eyes opened again and he reached up a hand to rub his cheek.

"Why... did... Mozz? Where..."

He looked confused as Mozz nodded and helped him up.

"We have to go now if we're going to help the Suit. Hurry up!"

Neal stood up although a bit shakily with Mozz' help. He stumbled with the little guy's help to the door, his head turning a moment.

"Pe... ter... where is... he?"

Mozz kept him going as they exited and he helped him into the car.

"We have to go before they come back for the car. I hot-wired it, now sit here and let me buckle you in."

Neal nodded sleepily as he slumped against the seat and the door was shut. Mozz went around to the driver's side and started up the car easily. Suit might not be happy but he was going to call his friends to save him. Mozzie figured out how the dash worked but the numbers weren't going through. Neal was just conscious enough he waved at the little guy.

"Phone... let me have it."

Mozzie nodded as Neal took the phone and dialed Jones.

"Jones..."

Neal swallowed hard then finally had the voice to speak.

"It's... Neal. Peter's... in troub... le. Mark... son..."

Neal was starting to fade, phone falling to the seat as he slumped back in the seat. Mozzie picked up the phone and kept talking.

"_Caffrey! Hey... answer me!_"

Mozzie spoke.

"He's not doing so well, Junior Suit. We need to call the other suits to help your boss. Kapish? I'm headed for June's with Neal. Peter was taken by the time I showed up. I have the address."

Mozzie heard Jones take it down and tell him he'd call Hughes since he was guarding El, waiting for her to exit her event. Mozzie nodded at the cell and hung up.

"Junior Suit is watching Mrs. Suit and he's contacting Senior Suit. Neal? Hey... wake up!"

Mozz was driving but reached over and smacked the younger man on the cheek trying to wake him up. Neal just groaned and stayed slumped against the seat. He looked pretty out of it.

"Hang on, Neal. We'll be at June's soon."

**()()()**

Neal didn't remember much. He'd been drugged till he could barely think straight, his only conscious act the attempt not to drown as they fed water to him with the dental syringe. He choked and sputtered some but his jaws had been clamped shut so he could do little beyond trying to breath in and out of his nose and not drown.

At some point they stopped torturing him and he was given a high dosage of something that kept him from thinking straight although he was conscious. He was aware of them cuffing him and knowing he could easily free himself but his body refused to react as he sat there in the chair they had moved him to. The room was nearly pitch black with only a hint of light from behind him. He wanted to move, to leave but he was trapped in his own body, jaw still clamped shut as he felt someone pull tape over his lips and then receding footsteps. They were waiting for someone to come. He wasn't sure who but he knew he was supposed to know.

He was in the darkness for some time, eyes closed but he knew it was dark out. He heard footsteps and a familiar voice calling to him. He shifted slightly in response.

_Peter?_

Neal wasn't sure what to believe, his mind confused by the drugs he'd been given. He shifted slightly till he heard the jingling of the cuffs holding him in place. The voice spoke to him, someone brushed his hand and then he heard a terrible thud. Footsteps and voices, Markson and the others were there. He wanted to wake up and say something but he couldn't even though he'd felt the tape pulled gently from his lips and the clamp removed from his jaw. His body refused to act as he heard them take Peter away. Neal heard silence after that and then soft footsteps as another figure touched his hand and freed him.

Mozzie?

How was Mozzie here? His friend couldn't have come. There was too much danger. Peter...

He heard himself say his friend's name weakly, his voice low and raspy but that was all he could do. Mozzie managed to wake him enough to leave and he told him what happened. They were in Peter's car but the agent was missing. They had to go back but he just wanted to sleep. He managed to call Jones and let him know what happened till his little burst of strength left him and he slumped in the car seat, too tired to move. Markson had drugged him heavily and the combination of chemicals was making him unable to stay even partially conscious. He felt his heart beating a little too fast, his head throbbing and a ringing in his ears.

Was he dying? His body started to spasm and he heard another voice, a motherly one leaning over him concerned and worried.

_June? _

He was panicking now, his heart beat racing faster as he did. He was worried about Peter. Would they find him? He had to go help but he couldn't move. His body shook but he couldn't move beyond the tremors. He heard Mozzie speaking and someone else he didn't recognize. Hands touched him gently and he felt cool air on his chest and then darkness.

Neal opened his eyes and found himself looking down at several figures crouched over another. He wasn't sure what was going on but they all seemed so worried. Two of them moved aside as another, one he didn't know placed something on the prone figure's chest and their body shook. He watched until he recognized the figure being worked on... himself.

_**CLEAR!**_

Someone yelled and he saw his body spasm again but his eyes were staring upwards, glassy like blue marbles. Finally the figure working on him yelled '_CLEAR_' again and he felt a rush as he was pulled towards himself, his vision going to black then graying in as things focused and he gave a gasp. He was looking up, someone holding him down gently, a warm blanket pulled over him as he felt a gentle hand on his head and June's voice talking to him before passing out again.

_Neal..._

_Neal..._

Someone was calling his name. They sounded worried, desperate as he tried to help them but couldn't a rattling sound of cuffs holding him back. He was too weak.

_Neal..._

"_Peter... _Peter!"

He sat up suddenly, his face and body drenched in sweat. He was shivering despite a warm blanket covering him. He looked around to find he was in his room at June's. It was day, the light from the skylight overhead blinding him a bit as he tried to cover his eyes and duck back under the blankets. His head ached and he felt nauseated.

He was forgetting something...

"Yes, he's still sleeping. I was just about to check on him. Tell me if there's any news."

He heard June's voice and then the sound of a door opening as someone entered his room and he glanced out from under the blankets. She was carrying a small tray of something as she turned and gaped at him then smiled.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?"

He wasn't sure what to say, his body and thoughts still not synced as he tried to react.

"Peter..."

It was all he could say as he looked at her hopefully and saw the smile break a little, her brow furrowing in thought. He saw what he feared was true and buried himself under the blankets. He could hear her move, the tray placed on the table and footsteps near and the edge of the bed lower as she sat there and gently brushed his hair.

"They're looking for him, Neal. It'll be ok."

He felt her hand continue to gently caress his hair as he tried not to let himself feel hopeless. Peter was with that butcher and God only knew what was he was being put through.

"Neal? Honey... I brought you something to eat."

He shook his head from beneath the blankets, guilt hitting him hard as he tried not to cry. Maybe it was the drugs or something else. His emotions weren't his to control as he felt himself shudder as he tried to hold back the tears, his eyes warm and wet. June hugged him through the blanket, her face leaning gently against his shoulder.

"My fault... he wouldn't have come."

Neal felt the blanket pulled aside and looked up at June who was giving him one of those looks only a parent could give. She gently grasped his chin in her hand and made him look at her as she leaned forward.

"He went because he cares. Mozzie told me what happened. Now... get out of bed and eat something."

She looked at him with a somewhat stern glance that made him wince as June sighed, smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"Eat something, Neal. You need your strength. Agent Jones is going to come by and talk with you soon. Ok?"

Neal nodded as he sat up and watched June walk over to the table and bring a small TV tray, set it up by his bedside and then place the other tray of food on it.

"Eat... I'll be back in a few minutes."

He watched her leave the room as he looked down at the tray and the small meal there. There was a bowl of fruit, a glass of water and orange juice as well as some oatmeal. He tried a piece of melon first, then some grapes and a little of the oatmeal before drinking the water. He ate tentatively as if he wasn't sure he should be eating it. His guilt was eating him up as he looked down at the luscious meal and thought about what was happening to Peter. His eyes moved to the clock and saw it was just after 9 am. How long had he been out of it? Last time he'd looked at the clock it had been the afternoon at Peter's house.

Neal pushed the tray and table aside as his stomach acted up on him. He just managed to get himself to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Mostly it was dry heaves but he felt like someone had pulled a tight band around his abdomen, the pain was unbearable. When he was finally done he curled up on the floor and lay there on his side, arms hugging his stomach gingerly.

"He was here earlier... I'll check the terrace..."

He heard June's voice as he lay there unable to respond. His mind flashed back to his time with Markson snapping out of it when someone touched his shoulder. Neal looked up into worried blue eyes, dark hair framing their face. Their face was blurry but he thought... it couldn't be!

"Kate?"

He reached up to touch her face and the figure shook their head, taking his hand in theirs.

"Shhh... Neal. It's El. Can you stand up?"

He nodded weakly as she helped him up to his feet and she helped him wash his hands and face before taking him back to the bedroom. June helped as they put him back in bed and lay a hand on his forehead.

"He's warm. Could be those chemicals they gave him. Mozz's friend said it was a pretty potent cocktail. He's still withdrawing off them. Will you stay with him a moment while I call a doctor, Elizabeth?"

He watched June leave, eyes moving to El who was sitting on the edge of the bed with his hand in hers. He could see the concern in her eyes not just for him but for Peter. Peter... he was still missing?

"I'm... sorry."

He pulled his hand from hers and turned his head as he felt his face flush with guilt. She didn't deserve this and it was his fault Peter was caught. If he hadn't been the bait...

"Neal... Look at me."

She put a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at her. She was smiling softly.

"Mozzie told me what happened. You were the one that thought something was wrong from the start. You saw something when nobody else did. I knew..."

She hesitated, her face flushing a bit pinkish.

"I knew he was having problems sleeping but I never suspected anything nefarious. If you hadn't guessed then Peter wouldn't have gone to Mozz and found that device. Hughes told me. Markson bugged Peter's tooth to get information about a case."

She hugged him as he slowly hugged her back, feeling somewhat better about what was going on but still bad enough that he was safe while Peter was anything but. El moved back after a moment, her hand feeling his forehead.

"You're warm. Let me get you some aspirin."

Neal pointed her to the nightstand and a drawer. El pulled a small bottle of aspirin out and popped two out handing them to Neal before she went to get him a glass of water and returned.

"Rest Neal. I'll let you know if I hear anything about Peter."

Her voice cracked a bit on the last half but she remained strong, her expression still a soft smile at him as she patted his arm and left the room. June returned a few minutes later with Mozzie in tow.

"I can call Tiny again, June. It's a doctor that caused this in the first place!"

He was being adamant as she paused at the doorway with him and frowned.

"Mozzie... for one thing Markson is a dentist. Secondly, you've had Dr. Monroe look you over before and Neal. He's perfectly safe. Neal... are you feeling better? Elizabeth told me you were running a slight fever."

She moved closer and gently touched his forehead, clucking her tongue.

"You are a little warm. Did you take some aspirin already?"

He nodded looking over at Mozzie who was more paranoid and nervous than usual. June hugged him gently before taking up the half eaten food and heading for the door.

"Next time you're eating more but I understand you're not feeling well. Rest Neal... don't let Mozz keep you from getting better."

She gave him a soft motherly smile while saving the stern motherly look for Mozz who stiffened a bit and nodded obediently as she left, shutting the door behind her. Mozzie sighed as he moved closer and sat down on the edge of the bed. Neal watched his friend curiously.

"You know you had us all scared. Especially me. You flat-lined but Tiny came and brought you back. You're in more danger because of the Suit, Neal. Just saying..."

He noticed the look Neal was giving him as he crossed his arms and stared at Mozzie.

"He came back for me and now Markson has him. He didn't have to do that, Mozz. You know that more than anyone. You were with him."

The little guy looked like he wanted to say no but finally nodded.

"Ok so he has your back, I agree but if we go after this Markson character other people will be hurt worse. Jones is downstairs because he's on guard duty with El just in case. This is serious Neal."

Neal leaned back against the pillows, his head feeling like someone had pounded it when they heard footsteps and the door open. Jones stood there as did El. Both looked excited if anything.

"What's going on? El? Hey Jones..."

Neal sat up a bit and turned towards them but Jones held up a hand.

"You're not coming along, Caffrey but we found Peter. Diana and Hughes are headed out there now. I'm going to leave El here with you, June and mystery man there."

Mozzie smirked back as the agent left after a quick instruction about how to contact him if something happened. He would call them soon as they had Peter and when he was taken to the hospital. El looked about as frustrated as she could but still happy they had found her husband. Neal got up despite everything and stumbled towards her, placing a hand on her arm.

"It's going to be ok. He'll be ok."

She nodded as she put her hand on his and squeezed it.

"I hope so. I don't know... he's everything, Neal."

She sniffled looking a bit embarrassed as she looked around and found a box of tissue on the table and pulled some out, blowing her nose and dabbing at her eyes. Neal kept his hand on her arm as they moved to the sofa and Mozzie joined them. She looked up after a moment as if she'd forgotten he was sick.

"You're supposed to be resting, Neal. The doctor should be here soon. June said he as delayed due to a prior appointment. I don't..."

El stopped, eyes looking even pinker suddenly as he knew what she meant to say.

"I'll be fine. I'm going to go with you to the hospital when they find Peter. Trust me. Nothing will keep me away."

**()()()**

They heard nothing for almost an hour before Elizabeth's cell rang and she looked up from the card game she had started with Mozz. Neal was resting per the doctor's order but he was waking up at the sound of the quiet ringtone as she answered the phone and tried to be hopeful.

"You did... Oh thank goodness! Yes, Neal's fine. The doctor told him to rest because of his fever. I'll take him with me so they can check him at the hospital while I visit Peter. Thank you Clinton."

She looked up happily, a relieved look on her face. Mozz even looked excited.

"They found Peter. He's being transported as we speak to the hospital. Jones didn't give any details but that Peter was unconscious when they found him. Neal... Mozz..."

Elizabeth sounded so forlorn thinking her husband was hurt. Neal got up despite her motions and put on his robe.

"I'll get dressed. Doctor just told me to rest, not where."

He winked at her as Mozzie rolled his eyes and El smirked at him but didn't argue.

"Fine but I need to let June know. She's going to want to come too."

El left the room as Neal moved slowly to the wardrobe to pull out some clothes. He felt Mozzie move near him, his hand on his arm.

"Neal, you don't have to go if you feel poorly. I can stay here with you and let June and El go to the hospital."

He looked worried but Neal just shook his head.

"I'm fine. Even Dr. Monroe said I was ok and the fever should go soon. Besides, El said they can check me out in the hospital if something's wrong. They need us with them. I don't want anything to happen to El."

Neal leaned on the wardrobe a moment as he caught his breath and opened it up. Mozz sighed and helped him.

"What is it you want to wear, Joan. You're acting like a martyr... let me help you so you get there and back in one piece. Ok?"

**()()()**

They arrived at the hospital in June's jaguar. Mozz helped her park it as he avoided going inside the hospital as much as possible. Elizabeth and Neal went on ahead as they walked through the ER entrance to the desk.

"I'm looking for my husband. He was brought in here a few minutes ago."

Elizabeth tried not to sound too upset but she was and Neal knew it as he put an arm around her and felt her stop trembling a bit. She waited as the nurse nodded and picked up the roster.

"Name?"

Elizabeth couldn't talk a moment but Neal answered for her.

"_Burke, Peter. He would have come in with a security detail._"

He lowered his voice for privacy and she nodded curiously at him as she looked down the list and then back up again.

"_An FBI Agent... I understand. Do you have ID? They asked only family and those with proper ID be admitted to see him._"

Neal reached back but didn't have his wallet on him. In the rush to dress he had forgotten it but El opened up her purse and pulled out her wallet a picture falling out. Neal noticed it was one taken last year at a party. It was Neal, Peter and El posing for the camera.

"I'm sorry... family photos. He's my brother-in-law. Here's my ID."

She smiled at the nurse who looked between them then nodded knowingly and let them in.

"I hope your husband is better soon. He's in room 209, down the hall, 2nd elevator and to the left three doors."

They turned down the hallway, went up the elevator with very little chat until they came to the right floor and El stopped. Neal pulled an arm around her, hugging her a moment till she nodded with a slight smile and they continued. They knew immediately which room was Peter's when they saw a guard out front. Neal didn't recognize the agent on duty nor did Elizabeth as they approached and he stood.

"May I help you?"

Elizabeth looked at Neal who narrowed his gaze at the agent.

"Her husband is in there. Agent Burke."

The agent looked at them curiously, his mouth open to speak when Diana stepped out of the room and saw Elizabeth.

"Mrs. Burke... Neal... They're ok, Jacobs."

She left the door open enough for them to come in as the agent nodded and sat back down in the chair by the door. They entered the room and saw Peter laying seemingly asleep on a hospital bed. Diana hugged El gently as she walked with her to the bed and Neal lagged a bit behind them, leaning on the door as it closed.

"We found him... unconscious and half drowned. The doctors said he was heavily drugged but that's all we know for now. They're just waiting for him to wake up."

El was nodding, her body trembling as Diana spoke to her as gently as possible, turning to look at Neal who hadn't moved forward yet. Elizabeth turned to look at him curiously, her blue eyes watery with tears.

"Neal?"

He wasn't sure how to react to what was going on. They had done to Peter what had been done to him. He wanted to kill the bastard but his feelings were all over the place, the drugs in his system making everything so much more than it was although his anger was real. He felt sick suddenly as he thought about what might have been done to Peter.

"I need some air..."

He opened the door and left the room quickly as he went down the hall looking for somewhere to be alone. He did feel sick but he just needed time for it all to sink in. Peter... this shouldn't have happened. He should have acted on his bad vibe before something happened. He found a bathroom and ducked inside, finding a stall and throwing up. When he was done he sat there a moment in the stall thinking about what he knew had happened to himself and Peter. He'd looked so pale... so helpless. Maybe Mozzie was right. Maybe this bothered him more because he was used to Peter being in control of things. Neal stood after a while and walked to the sink as he washed his hands and face and rinsed out his mouth. His reflection looked back at him with a face full of anger and sadness. He couldn't lose Peter like he lost Kate. Not like this.

His cell rang in his pocket and he pulled it out.

"_Neal, June is heading up now. How is he?_"

It was Mozz, Neal glad he had called and glad he didn't use the term Suit.

"Unconscious. El is in the room with him and Diana. I'm getting some air."

His head was throbbing and he noticed a few beads of sweat there as a chill washed over him. He touched his forehead and realized he was still feverish. Maybe he could find a nurse to give him some aspirin. He put the phone down a moment to put some cool water on his face.

"_I'm sorry, Neal. Maybe... I'll take a chance and go up there. What room is it?_"

Neal started to tell him when he looked up from rinsing his face and saw a nightmare standing behind him.

"_Neal? Neal?_"

He turned to see Roberto standing behind him but it was too late to react as the man pushed him up hard against the wall of the bathroom, the phone falling into the sink as the goon held him there, rag pressed over his nose and mouth. Neal struggled as he fought the scent filling his nostrils and the man holding him in place. He could just hear Mozzie calling his name from the cell as he started to pass out, slumping down to the floor as Roberto crouched beside him.

"Markson said Macchione wants the loose ends tied up. Consider yourself tied."

Neal's vision began to fade as the contents of the rag took effect and he passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chapter 5)**

When Markson took Peter towards the back of the building, they had left Neal behind in the abandoned reception area. He heard them discussing dumping his car as someone's hand shuffled around in his jacket pocket and grabbed his keys. He suddenly thought about Mozzie and wondered if the con would be ok. He started to kick and struggle as a distraction, hoping maybe if they were too busy with him they'd forget about Neal and the car for a moment. It worked as he rammed one guy against the wall and made a break for it as all the goons went after him at Markson's word. He was halfway down the back hallway when he was confronted by a locked door with a large bolt on it. He stopped, turning around to find all three men coming towards him and Markson in the background smirking coldly.

"I think our patient requires a bit of sedation. Hold him."

Peter was already dazed by his earlier shock and the crack of his head on the tile but he saw the dentist pull out a long syringe and tap it after filling it with a clear fluid. He struggled but the three men held him tight as Markson bared the agent's neck and pushed the needle in hard. He couldn't cry out, his lips taped shut but he gave a muffled sound of protest, brown eyes glaring up at the man when he was done.

"So much anger. I noticed you still had a few of your wisdom teeth. Perhaps I should just yank them all out. Might eliminate the fight in you if you had some pain to shut you up. Bring him and then go back for the other one."

Peter slumped as the drug quickly entered his system and the three men carried him away with Markson in the lead. His eye lids were growing heavier by the moment as he slumped more in their hold and thought his body must be floating with the light feeling his head started to have. His thoughts were scattering like seeds in the wind as he tried to think straight but knew he couldn't stay awake. He hoped somehow Mozzie would do something for Neal as he found himself falling deeper into the approaching blackness.

He wasn't sure how much time passed before someone slapped him awake. His eyes opened to find those lights blinding him as they had in his nightmares. Now he realized it wasn't a dream but worse as he tried to move and found his body both strapped down and still too relaxed from the drug to move much at all. His mouth was still taped shut and his head didn't move, a strap across his neck and top of his forehead along with some kind of brace on either side to hold it in place. A blurry form leaned over him with goggles and a surgical mask.

"Ah, our patient is finally awake. Good. I thought I'd try a different treatment on you. I see someone figured out your crown wasn't what it seemed to be. Shame... I really enjoyed the intel from following you around for the past few days. I could hear quite clearly everything said to your colleagues and your lovely wife. When was her last appointment? Perhaps I could bring her in here to join you?"

Peter felt himself glaring upwards at the man, his body fighting to break free and punch the smirk he could only imagine was under that mask. The doctor laughed.

"Ah, I've hit another sore spot. It's a shame she has a guard detail or she'd be here along with your pet snitch. Shall we get started?"

He felt a sense of panic suddenly. Was Neal still here? He wanted to know if the young man was ok but in his current state he was helpless even to free himself. Markson seemed to sense his worry.

"We're going to take care of your little snitch soon enough. Now... say aaawww..."

Peter felt the tape pulled from his lips and something forced into his mouth as it was pried open and stuck that way.

"Now... I think I'll start by stimulating your gums a bit, Agent Burke."

He glanced up to see a strange dental pick he had never seen before. It seemed modified in some manner with a small wire between the two extensions as if to floss between teeth. Markson pushed it closer to his face to view and he could see a light arc of what appeared to be electricity. He swallowed hard, mouth still forced open as Markson moved the implement closer to his mouth.

"It's a shame you refused to cooperate and help my boss. Macchione will find a way to get to Angelos. Trust me. Now... let's get in between those teeth. I don't think you've been flossing enough."

Peter squirmed as best he could but he was trapped, head secured where he couldn't move out of the way as the item went out of sight. His eyes widened, filling with tears, pupils shrinking as the pain of the device made his body shudder. A choked cry came from his throat, a weak gurgling as Markson continued his assault for several hours till Peter just lay there, eyes open a crack and staring ahead blankly. Markson had kept him sedated but awake, filling him with drugs and making the pain worse with a salt water solution that made his already irritated gums burn even more. He was just a shell of himself, his mouth aching till he wanted to faint from the pain but Markson mixed his drugs with some thing that kept him alert and unable to pass out, his pulse already dangerously fast as it pounded in his ears and head like a river flowing loudly past.

"I think he's had enough. Leave him with that irrigater and clamp his nose. Send a message to his friends where he's at once we're gone."

He was only vaguely aware of another figure by his side nodding. What was his name? Peter wasn't sure he knew his own name anymore, the pain unbearable as the blurry figure did as he was told and he felt the saline water pouring into his mouth as he was forced to breath and swallow with his pried open jaw. He thought he heard a strangled gurgling from nearby then realized it was himself as he was left alone. The salt water stung his throat as he tried to spit it up and couldn't, water either burning its way as he swallowed it to keep from drowning or filling his lungs. They'd given him one last drug before going, his body feeling more numb than it had as he found it harder to avoid breathing in the saline solution and started to gag. His brain was turning to mush as he felt his eyes roll back into his head and he finally passed out.

His body twitched and shuddered while in that blissful darkness, a feeling of fullness in his chest as he started to drown on the salty liquid. He was no longer consciously trying to avoid taking in water but at some point he felt someone pull the irrigater from his mouth and his body freed of its restraints. There were voices talking around him in the darkness, hands gently touching him, pressure on his chest as someone pushed hard enough to make him cough up the water. He heard a gasp and weak gurgling then the voices speaking more excitedly. Someone called his name a few times but he couldn't respond as he faded into the darkness again and passed out.

_Peter... wake up_

Someone was talking to him, his mind starting to come to but slowly. He felt as if he had been buried in the darkness for a long time, a suffocating feeling in his chest. His throat felt a bit tight as he fought to make a sound, to reply.

_Peter? Honey... I think he's waking up_

He wanted to talk to them, open his eyes... He heard a gurgling sound that scared him and the person talking sounded scared. Other voices came into the room after a minute and the person was gently stroking his hair, calming him as they spoke.

_It's ok Peter... the doctor's here. Relax_

He felt himself nodding back although he was still out of it. There was some sound in the background... beeping and alarms and then silence as the beeping quieted down and he nestled against the hand that brushed at his hair.

_He's calmed down. He might be trying to wake up. Let me know if this happens again. If you need to stay longer, I'll make sure the nurses know. We don't normally allow people after visiting hours but under the circumstances I think your husband needs you here. I'll make arrangements for you to stay the night._

Someone else was talking but he didn't recognize the voice. Peter wanted Elizabeth to talk to him. Where was Neal? He suddenly remembered his partner had been left behind. Panic washed over him and he felt himself shaking slightly as his hand gripped something soft and squeezed. The alarms and bells were making noise again and he heard his wife gasp.

_He must be trying to wake up again. Talk to him, Mrs. Burke._

Peter heard the man speaking again but he was still feeling his body shuddering as he fought the fear that filled him. Neal had to be ok. He didn't want him to be with that butcher...

_Peter honey... wake up. Please... you're ok. It's safe. Neal's safe._

He wanted to listen to her but he still couldn't control his body enough to wake up. It was spasming on its own as he reacted to his memories and stress over his partner's well being. He felt her hand stroking his hair again and that made him feel better. Warm lips touched his cheek and he finally felt the shuddering of his body ceasing as he relaxed and the alarms and monitors calmed again. Slowly he found himself feeling more and more discomfort as his body woke and the pain returned until finally he was looking up into two bright blue eyes watery with tears. El was smiling down at him in surprise.

"He's awake... Peter, can you hear me?"

Peter looked up at the blurry form above him, opening his mouth to speak but feeling a pain as he did so. A groan erupted from his throat as another blurry form in white and teal hovered from the other side.

"Mr. Burke... can you hear me? Shake your head if you understand me."

Peter wasn't sure he could respond, his body still feeling exhausted just from this little act. Somehow he nodded and he could just see his wife smiling in relief as she came into focus. He could see her so much more clearly now as he wished he could talk to her, hold her hand. As if she understood his thoughts, her hand grabbed his gently and he gave a weak squeeze back.

"Good..."

The doctor pulled out a small pen light and warned him before shining it into his eyes. Peter squinted against it as the doctor checked his reactions. He saw flashbacks to the lights in Markson's office and tried to pushed up at the light and move away. El kept a hold on his hand and gently soothed him with her other.

"It's ok, Peter. Just relax."

The doctor turned off the light and nodded.

"His eyes are still a bit slow to react. That would be from the drugs more than likely. The bump on the back of his head was mild at best. I have an orthodontist friend coming to look at his jaw. It's irritated but it will heal. We'll let him rest a bit longer before I do any more tests. Rest, Mr. Burke. I'll see you again later."

Peter wanted the man to leave, seeing Markson there instead of the doctor. El was still holding his hand as he started to calm a bit and the man in white left. He thought back to what she said: "Neal is safe." He wanted to see his partner to be sure but couldn't see anyone else in the room.

"Ne..."

He tried to speak but his throat still burned from his ordeal, jaw aching from what he remembered of the torture. His body reacted to the pain and he found his eyes fluttering closed, his fingers twining round his wife's for his own well being as he passed out.

**()()()**

Elizabeth was happy when Peter started to rouse, his face tight with pain as he fought whatever held him back to open his eyes and finally look up at her. She felt her heart break, his brown eyes so full of need as she held his hand and felt him squeeze back. She wanted to make him feel better but with what she was learning it would be a while before he fully healed from the emotional scars. The doctor stayed long enough to make sure he was ok as she felt his fingers twine in hers as he passed out. She worried for him as Peter had tried to call for Neal but hadn't the strength to speak. She wanted to reassure him but Neal had left and El had only just noticed he still had not returned. June had come up briefly after parking the car to see how Peter was. She told Elizabeth to call her if she needed anything before she left.

When Peter had been asleep a little while, his face a bit more relaxed than it had been, she heard a commotion outside. She stood, gently removing her hand from her husband's, approaching the door and exiting to see what was going on. Diana was there with Jones and the agent on duty. Mozzie was talking to them wildly, his hands waving around before him as he tried to get them to listen but his attitude and the agents' were clashing as usual. Diana looked flustered as did the agent on duty by the door while Jones was playing mediator with little success. Elizabeth finally cleared her throat and everyone turned to look at her.

"What's going on out here? I'm surprised the hospital staff haven't told you anything. Peter woke up briefly."

She saw everyone look happy about that as they were momentarily distracted from their argument to know that Peter was doing better. She told them what happened and then Mozzie broke the truce.

"Speaking of people in peril, Neal's in trouble. Elizabeth... please tell them to listen to me. I would have been here sooner but the hospital staff wouldn't let me up."

Mozz sounded upset and she held up a hand to the agents while trying to help Jones sort everything out. He was the only quiet person.

"What do you mean Neal's in trouble? He was here a little while ago and he went to get some air."

She looked at her watch and realized it had been two hours since they'd arrived and he hadn't come back. That wasn't like him. Neal might feel guilty for what happened to Peter but he would have returned to see her husband. Maybe Mozzie was right. Something felt wrong. She address the agent that had been guarding the door.

"Agent, did you see which way my friend went? Young man with dark hair, kind of tall, with blue eyes. We entered together."

The agent scratched his head a moment as if thinking then pointed off to his left.

"Agent Smith... That way, Mrs. Burke. I'm certain I saw him go that way. He looked pretty upset. Other than that I couldn't say where he actually went."

She nodded looking at Diana and Jones as she tried to take control of the situation.

"It's been two hours since I showed up and he should have been back by now. Jones can you find his tracking data? Diana can you search the hall for him? I'll stay with Mozzie and Agent Smith."

As if she were her husband or Hughes they nodded and immediately started to do their jobs as she put a hand on Mozzie's shoulder and moved him to a seat across the way from Peter's room.

"Now tell me... exactly what happened that makes you think Neal's in danger?"

He looked apologetic as he recanted how he was talking to Neal and then he heard the phone hit the floor or something. There was the sound of someone struggling and he no longer heard Neal's voice but another man's. He offered to call the phone to help find Neal if that was possible. Jones nodded as he finished discovering Neal's tracker was offline and it had just happened in the last few minutes. Mozzie paled as did Elizabeth. She didn't want Peter to worry when he already seemed concerned with Neal's safety.

"Don't mention this to Peter yet. I'll... I'll stay here with him. You find Neal."

**()()()**

Mozzie and Jones finally heard an answering ring to their calls when they approached a men's room at the end of the corridor. The phone was in the sink and Mozzie noticed scuff marks where someone had been dragged away. Jones noted wheel marks as well as he phoned in for backup to find Neal and guard both El and Peter. Looked like Markson wasn't going to give up so easily after all.

Hughes showed up later in the day to check the situation and speak with the hospital director about what was going on. They had already started work on the surveillance tapes but had yet to find the exact footage where Neal showed. The time he had disappeared had been when their servers were setup to do maintenance. This was not turning out to be a good day.

Nobody could remember seeing anything suspicious at that time but it had been a relatively quiet time of day when shifts were being changed out so along with the lack of surveillance film, they were having little luck trying to find Neal or the man who took him.

Elizabeth was devastated at the news as she found out and tried to be strong. She couldn't let Peter know but he was still resting since his attempt to wake up earlier. Mozzie had decided that June's house was safe and headed back that way both for his own sake and to watch her. He said he would be in touch. Hughes tried to comfort El but it was obvious he was just as concerned with Peter's condition and at a loss for Neal's disappearance. He didn't suspect the con ran which meant he was with Peter's thinking (had he been conscious) that something nefarious was happening. Markson must be behind this. She only knew it concerned one of her husband's cases but no details, everyone hush hush because it was a security thing.

"Stay in Peter's room, Elizabeth. He needs you there. Let me know if he wakes up again. I need to ask him some things about the case when he's feeling better. Agents Smith and Dakota will be here for you. Agent Barrigan is going to your home to grab some things for you in the meanwhile. June offered to watch Satchmo for you so we'll take him to her home."

He gave her a small hug and she thanked him for everything as he left to take care of the search for Neal. She hoped they'd be successful as she reentered Peter's room and sat by his side. It was nearly 4 PM now and there had been no sign of Neal. Elizabeth sighed heavily as she took her husband's hand in her own. His fingers wrapped around hers slowly but he didn't wake up.

"Our lives are far too exciting, Peter but that's why I love you."

She leaned over and kissed him on the lips, thinking she felt him kiss her back as she hugged him gently.

**()()()**

Neal wasn't sure how long he had been out. He remembered feeling guilty about Peter's condition and going for a walk. He remembered going to the bathroom and then... his mind went blank. Neal thought he had been talking to someone but he couldn't remember anything but vague pieces of thoughts. He opened his eyes and the world blurred in grays and dark hues as he tried to focus on the room around him. He turned his head slowly, painfully to the right and came face to face with a corpse. He tried to cry out but his mouth was full of rags and tape covered his lips. He struggled to get up but found himself restrained, hands taped up so he couldn't pick the locks as his environment started to come into focus.

The corpse beside him on a nearby slab and was mostly covered but for its chest which had been forced open where someone had been doing an autopsy on it. His breathing quickened, pulse racing as his eyes moved around the room and tried to figure out where he was. He must still be in the hospital as he smelled the antiseptic scent of alcohol and other sterile things. He saw rows of metal cabinets at one end he knew held bodies and tools to cut open bodies for study and investigation. He started to choke a bit but began to realize he was in a morgue the more he woke up from whatever had been given.

Hospital?

Why was he in the hospital?

Neal tried to think back but his mind was blank a moment as he tried to calm his breathing. Panicking wasn't going to do him any good but whoever had tied him up knew he could pick locks or they wouldn't have taped his hands up. He continued to struggle a bit as his breathing normalized and he tried to remember why he was here.

He heard a dragging sound and saw a figure in green scrubs and a surgical mask walk across from the far right of the room. He was forced to look at the body again, some poor man who had died of natural causes he hoped. Neal could just make out the figure was a stocky man with dark hair carrying another man also in scrubs. The man pulled the figure he carried to one of the cabinets, lifted them up and put them on the slab and pushed it in, then closed it with a slam. He walked across the room in front of Neal and locked the doors before turning towards him.

"So you're awake. Good. I got rid of the kind doctor there and now we have the place all to ourselves, minus Mr. Atkins there. Looks like his heart failed him."

The man chuckled as he approached Neal and grasped his chin with one large beefy hand and held the con's head in place.

"Dr. Markson isn't here to stop me which is why he said I could come alone and play with you. He wants your Fed friend to know what happens when people disobey Macchione. We already have men looking for Angelos after what we overhead through your keeper. Now... how bout we get started?"

Roberto... he remembered now. This was Markson's main goon. Neal had come to the hospital to visit Peter with El, June and Mozzie. He had been talking to Mozzie on his cell in the men's room when he'd been taken. Neal made a muffled protest as the man let go of his chin and put his hands on his right arm.

"If we weren't likely to draw an audience, I'd take the gag off. Let's see... if I hold your arm thus and pull here..."

Neal watched the man push hard down on his right arm, his other hand grasping at the joint at his shoulder before pulling hard. Neal's eyes widened a moment then rolled back as he heard the horrible pop of his arm being pulled forcibly from its socket. His head slumped to one side as his body shuddered from the pain and he found it hard to breath. His arm and shoulder throbbed, a numbness filling the limb as he started to feel consciousness slip away. Someone slapped him but the pain kept him from responding till something pungent filled his nostrils and he came to with a shudder or seizure.

"Ammonia... one of the best wake me ups for a job like this. Always good for getting a victim roused. So shall we continue, snitch?"

Roberto leered at him from behind the surgical mask as Neal gazed up at him through bleary eyes. He just wanted to pass out or die, whichever came first. Peter couldn't help him. He was unconscious in the hospital upstairs somewhere and what could El or Mozzie do? He was dead for sure but at least everyone else was safe for now.

"So what is the snitch thinking about? Are you worried for your own safety? I hear you were quite the silver tongued confidence man before being tamed to Federal lap dog. Perhaps I should cut that silver tongue out for the better good of everyone. You'll live but you'll have to find a new trade and the Feds won't have a need for you anymore if you can't con crooks."

He blinked up at the man who smiled coldly at him as he pulled the mask down.

"You don't think Macchione and the rest haven't kept an eye on you and your Fed friend. Agent Burke's made quite a few big arrests with your help. He can only think it's from your past experience conning civilians. He was only too happy to have Burke under his thumb with Markson's help. We had planned to frame the agent but he came clean and figured things out. What a shame... because he's going to live and you're going to be the body hung out on the line as an example."

The goon paused a moment, perusing the various instruments in the morgue before he pulled out a rather nasty looking scalpel with a serrated edge.

"This looks like it would cut through quite well. Ah... and some forceps to keep your jaw open during the operation. I think I like this place already!"

Roberto's hazel eyes twinkled in the sterile lights of the morgue as he slapped on some rubber gloves and approached the young man with quiet deliberation. He felt the tape pulled from his lips without warning, wincing at the slight pull on his stubble and skin. The sound of his discomfort seemed to excite the henchman more as he pulled out the rags, grasped his chin tightly with one hand and then forced his mouth open, pushing the forceps in between Neal's jaw slowly prying it open till it was wider than he thought it could be. Roberto also found one of those tongue depressors and used it to keep his tongue pressed down, gagging him even more.

"Good... now I just need to heat up this scalpel and it will be like a knife through butter. You won't bleed to death although that might be fun too."

He chuckled evilly as Neal watched the man find a small butane lighter in a supply cabinet, something Neal didn't think he'd see in a morgue as the man looked around for a plug.

"Never can find a plug when you need one. Just stay right there. I'll be back soon."

Neal watched his torturer move off out of sight as he fought to stay conscious, the ammonia that had waken him quickly wearing off as pain from his dislocated arm started to move up around his shoulder and chest making his breath shallow and his pulse race. He wanted to scream for help but his jaw was effectively pried far enough he could do little more than gurgle with his tongue held down by the wooden depressor. He swallowed hard, his mouth starting to dry a bit as he felt his body succumbing to the pain of his arm and his eyes started to close.

**()()()**

Mozzie was looking down at the floor from the bathroom as he noticed the marks from the wheelchair. He knew that's what it had to be as he followed them to the exit with Jones calling to him.

"Hey... uhm... where are you going?"

Jones called to him but he just kept looking down to keep an eye on the trail as he started to leave.

"Following an odd trail. I think it might lead to Neal. Come along Junior Suit."

He saw the agent stiffen some at him but then sigh and nod as if trying to be nice.

"Trail? I don't see anything..."

Mozz held up a hand, his eyes never leaving the light outline of tread he seemed to be only able to view. He pointed down as if it were obvious.

"Wheelchair treads... and fresh ones. He's not too far away. I bet the man used a chair to carry Neal somewhere nearby then cut the anklet and thought we'd leave to find him."

He kept following the trail as Jones tailed him and pulled out his cell.

"This is Jones. I might have a lead or the little guy is nu... well we're following a lead. I'll let you know how it comes out."

Jones hung up as he kept following Mozz and sighed when they stopped at an elevator door.

"You know there are 100s of wheelchairs in this hospital. Why did you pick this one?"

Mozz didn't look up but he held up a hand and spoke.

"Trust me. These are fresh."

Jones just blinked but nodded as the elevator opened up and Mozzie stepped inside and smiled.

"They were in this car! Smell that?"

Jones sniffed but the car was rather musty to him if not sterile with that hospital scent. Mozz sighed.

"Neal's cologne. He was here." Push the next floor down please."

He was looking at the floor still but briefly look up when Jones didn't react making the agent nod with a roll of his eyes and push the first floor. The car descended and they sat there listening to horrible muzak of 80's songs when the doors opened and Mozz started forward. Jones nearly crashed into the little con man when he paused and moved back almost immediately without warning.

"Not the right floor. Next one down, please."

Jones looked frustrated but he did as he was told for whatever reason. He tried to think how Neal dealt with his friend when the elevator started its descent again and the doors opened a few minutes later.

"THIS is the right floor... trail is fresh, see!"

Mozz pointed downwards and Jones blinked as he could now see what the little guy was following. He didn't understand it but he did see a slightly darker track now or maybe the subdued lighting hit the floor just right. He nodded wondering if the little guy was onto something when he heard a voice nearby. It was muffled by the walls and doors but it seemed to be coming from the last two doors at the end. The voice stopped or went away and they continued till Mozzie like some kind of odd hound stopped with his head lowered at the double doors. He looked up and blinked through his glasses looking somewhat more nervous than usual.

"I don't find this end to the trail very comforting Junior Suit..."

Jones looked up to see the words on the door and swallowed hard. It read Morgue. He nodded in agreement as he moved to push the doors open and found them locked. He never knew a morgue that locked its doors but there was always a first. He glanced through the windows, his eyes widening when he saw a figure slumped on a slab. It was Neal.

"Stand back."

Mozzie looked at him oddly till he saw what Jones meant and quickly moved aside. The agent made a hard kick on the doors and they crashed open on his second try. Jones noticed the little guy looked impressed as they entered, Mozzie's expression turning to horror at the dead body and then at the sight of Neal.

"Neal!"

The con man ran forward and shook his friend, desperately trying to remove the restraints as Jones took out his gun and looked cautiously around. He was certain they weren't alone as he pulled out his cell and called for backup.

"Jones again... we're in the morgue. Yes you heard me right. It was locked up but I got in. Little guy was right. Caffrey's here and he looks hurt."

Jones kept his gun at the ready as he helped Mozz with the restraints to free the consultant. Neal didn't move, his mouth wide open by force as he watched Mozz carefully remove the device and tongue depressor. The younger man remained still, not even a groan as they tried to rouse him. Jones spotted the wheelchair and went to grab it as Mozz finished with the last restraint and removing the tape from Neal's hands. Someone had done a number on the kid as he noted the dislocated right arm.

"An audience... I had no idea the Feds like to watch."

Jones spun around at the sound of the voice watching the man holding Mozzie in a headlock with a red glowing scalpel in his other hand held close to the little guy's neck.

"Don't think I won't slice him, agent. This thing is hot enough to go through bone I bet. Now... drop the gun before someone gets hurt."

Jones stared between the exit and the hostage situation. Neal remained between them, his limp figure barely moving but for the slight up and down motion of his chest as he breathed in shallowly. Finally Jones nodded in defeat, dropping his gun to the ground. The man holding Mozzie hostage smiled.

"Very good. See, I couldn't have done this if you had your gun..."

Roberto was smiling as he moved the scalpel down towards Mozzie's neck when a shot rang out and the man stopped. He was still smiling but his eyes moved towards the entrance where a figure stood, gun held at the ready.

"Where... did you... come... from?"

That was all he said as he collapsed to the floor, a red stain on his chest as he collapsed to the ground and dropped the steaming scalpel. Mozzie collapsed near him looking somewhat catatonic as he unconsciously scooted away to the wall behind him.

"Diana... Never thought you'd get here."

Jones saw the smirk on his colleague's face as she moved quickly forward with several other agents and some of the hospital security to subdue the criminal. She let them cuff the man who was still alive despite the gun shot as she checked on Jones, Neal and Mozz. The latter barely registered she was there, his eyes staring blankly ahead.

"There's a phone to the nurse's station down the hall."

Jones nodded as he left the room, picking up his gun along the way. She was still trying to get him to respond when he turned his head and blinked up at her.

"Lady Suit..."

She rolled her eyes and held out a hand to help him up to his feet. He was looking at Neal with a forlorn expression she understood too well as they both approached the unconscious figure. The other agents and security were hauling Roberto away as she check for a pulse and breath. Neal was alive but he was burning up from fever and obviously in pain from his injuries. She saw his right arm and winced at the sight.

"Help me. Find something for him to bite on."

Mozzie looked at her confused till she pointed at his arm and he nodded. He found a sterile rubber tube and gently placed it in Neal's mouth as he held his friend's other hand and hoped for the best.

"Just hold on Neal. Everything is going to be ok."

He turned to see Diana feeling around Neal's shoulder, his arm in her other hand and then she pushed his shoulder back in. Neal cried out with a muffled scream, the tubing keeping him from biting on his tongue and hurting himself as he shuddered a moment from the agony of his arm being pushed back into the socket then slumped unconscious again. Diana check his pulse and breath again. He was still with them.

"He's going to hurt for a bit but it's better to push it back in before it's too late. He'll be ok."

She looked at Mozzie who nodded with a somewhat thankful expression as they turned to see Jones and a doctor in tow with a gurney and some staff.

"_How is he?_"

She sighed and told Jones what happened and what she had done. He blinked but nodded as she moved to tell the doctor. After a quick examination he patted her gently on the shoulder with a look of surprise.

"You did an excellent job, Agent. Almost like you've had to do this before. Let me set his arm before we move him. I think we have some tape and braces over here."


	6. Chapter 6

**(Chapter 6)**

Peter remembered waking briefly, his mind not quite all there yet as the drugs and torture Markson had given him continued to wrack his system. He had been worried about Neal but he needed his wife with him, her hand holding his he thought as he found himself suddenly looking down at her. She was leaning on a hospital bed by a sleeping figure. He was surprised to see the figure was himself as he reached to touch her face. Peter thought he saw her move when he did but something drew him away as he walked towards the door and passed through. He saw three men outside the door, agents he'd seen before from their own department and one from Organized Crime. At least Ruiz was helping guard him and his wife he thought after the problems with this case.

He moved down the hallway till he found himself before an elevator. Slowly he passed through the doors and found himself in a long dimly lit corridor. He walked slowly down the hallway till he found two metal doors with a window. He peered through and saw a figure laying prone on a slab, his eyes widening as he passed through the doors as if they weren't there.

_Neal? Neal wake up!_

He was trying to nudge the young man but knew he wasn't really there.

Neal wasn't moving, mouth pried open with something else stuck inside he couldn't quite see. He was yelling at him now, reaching to shake him when he heard a loud crash and turned to see Jones come in. His eyes turned briefly back to Neal knowing the young man was safe now as he felt himself fade back into the background and move away from the scene as it faded to black.

_Neal..._

"Neal..."

He heard himself talking, opening his eyes and looking up as he found himself alone in the sterile hospital room. He looked down where El had been in his dream and found her gone but for a faint imprint of warmth on the mattress. Peter gazed around the room curiously as he tried to shift himself to a more comfortable position. His head hurt more than anything, the effort to breath and speak painful after what he'd been put through. His mind was still fuzzy but he remembered Markson throwing the threat of Neal at him. Now he knew it was true but Jones...

Peter blinked remembering his dream and wondering about it when the door quietly opened.

"He was sleeping when I left. He hasn't waken up since earlier. I didn't want him to know... Peter?"

Elizabeth's voice trembled slightly, her face surprised and happy as she walked into the room and saw him looking back at her. Hughes was behind her as they walked into the room, the older agent's face looking just as surprised despite his gruff exterior. El walked over to him immediately, grasping his hand in hers as she leaned over to brush his hair and kiss him.

"How are you feeling, Peter?"

Hughes stood off by the door as if uncertain if he should stay when Peter raised a hand and waved him over.

"Fee... l Be... ter. Ne... al?"

He wanted to know how his partner was as he kissed his wife back. He saw an uncertain look cross her face a moment as she turned to glance up at Hughes.

"Maybe this is better discussed when you're feeling better, Peter."

Hughes looked uncomfortable which was something he rarely did but Peter noticed it and he knew it had something to do with Neal. His boss was being diplomatic if anything. Trying to spare him pain if not his feelings.

"Tell me..."

Hughes looked more uncomfortable than he usually did but he finally gave in and pulled up a chair to sit near the bed.

"Peter, Caffrey was fine. His friend brought him back to June's and he was being watched and cared for. When we got the word where you were being held, you were brought here and I sent word with Jones to let Elizabeth know. She told Caffrey and he insisted on coming to visit you."

Elizabeth saw how uncomfortable Hughes was talking about it and started to speak.

"He was worried about you Peter. Neal... he didn't like seeing you this way so he left to get some air."

She paused as if uncertain what to say when Hughes took over the story again, Peter trying to take in what he was told.

"His friend came into the hospital some time later and told us that Caffrey was in trouble. Jones and Diana weren't sure what to believe but Elizabeth had Jones check the tracking data and Diana did a quick search of the hallway. Jones found out that Neal's tracker was still in the hospital but by the time he had determined that, the marshalls said it had just been cut. They left Elizabeth extra guard here for both of you and sent a team to search for Caffrey. Jones ended up going with Neal's friend to search the hospital again."

Hughes paused again but Elizabeth didn't take the story up, a confused look on her face as well. Something was wrong.

"Reese... how is he? You never told me what happened."

The older agent was looking at her with a pained look and then back at Peter who's face was falling as he slumped back against the mattress.

"It's not as horrible as all that but he was in bad shape. Diana shot the man who did it. He's being cared for under armed guard but Caffrey... he's still unconscious. We have guards on him too. He has a high fever and they managed to brace his arm but otherwise he was ok. Jones got there in time with his friend's help and they rescued him. The hospital thinks his arm should heal ok but the fever is worrying them. The doctor said he's having a reaction to all the drugs he was given as well as the stress of the situation mostly why I wanted to wait to tell you this. It's been less than 12 hours since we brought you in Peter. You need to heal."

Peter nodded his head a bit but didn't look up at either of them. He was thinking about his dream for some reason. It matched up to what he'd been told and it worried him. After a moment he looked up and stared into his boss' eye.

"Hughes... why was his arm put in a brace? What happened to him?"

Reese fidgeted a bit but he answered.

"Diana said Roberto Sanchez took him. He... dislocated Caffrey's arm and probably would have done worse if Jones and his friend hadn't found him. Like I said before... Diana took care of it. Sanchez is under lock and key and sedated. She got him in the chest so he's not moving any time soon. Ruiz and his men are on it and trying to find out what more about the leak. I may have told him we had one but not who..."

Hughes was smiling in a knowing manner to Peter who nodded as El looked between them curiously. Hughes excused himself after that to make a call and Elizabeth looked over at Peter with a narrow glance.

"What?"

Peter realized she didn't know about his being a mole although he hadn't known himself till he found that note. She gently grasped his chin in her hand as he tried to covertly look away and made his eyes meet hers.

"I know it's probably something related to this case file... something secure. I just hate being in the dark. I almost lost you honey. I don't want that to happen again."

Her eyes were tearing up and he felt badly for not telling her but what could he say? It was still an open case and she couldn't know anything about the witness they were protecting or the fact Markson almost used him to kill that same witness. They were already in danger without his wife knowing more than she needed to.

"When the case is over if I can talk about it, I will tell you. I... just can't right now. I don't want you to be in any more danger."

She nodded, kissing him. He felt a tear drip onto his cheek as he kissed her back and they hugged a moment. He was feeling tired again, his momentary wakefulness eking away. Elizabeth seemed to know.

"Rest honey. When I have more information on Neal, I'll let you know. Ok?"

He nodded as his eyes started to grow heavy and his head slumped to one side. He thought about how lucky he was to have his wife but worried about his partner's well being as he slowly fell asleep.

**()()()**

Neal remembered very little of his ordeal, his mind in a kind of denial as he remained in the darkness of unconsciousness. He thought he heard a stray sound now and again but he was beyond waking when someone shook him.

_Neal? Neal wake up!_

He felt a slight touch to his shoulder, a familiar presence. He couldn't respond but for an instant he thought he saw Peter standing in the darkness looking down at him worriedly.

_Peter?_

Then there was a loud noise and the figure of his friend vanished slowly back into the gloom. He felt alone, wanting to scream and yell out to his friend but being too weak to react. He wondered if Roberto had already killed him while he lay unconscious. Maybe that's why he had seen his friend.

Neal pushed the thoughts aside as wishful thinking as he faded back into the darkness and dreamless bliss.

He wasn't sure how much time passed before he felt pain, and aching as he gasped for breath and slowly came to. Neal's eyes fluttered open to a blurry dimly lit scene. He moved his eyes around in a slow circle of the space and realized he was in a hospital room. Someone sat in the chair to his left, their head slumped over in sleep as he recognized them. He noticed their hand was holding his in a loose but protective hold. Neal squeezed back gently

"El?"

His voice was raspy as he saw the figure move slightly then sit up straight and look at him through sleepy eyes. She rubbed at them before smiling sleepily back.

"Hey... I must have fallen asleep."

She blushed ever so slightly as she reached over and gently hugged him. He winced as his right shoulder and arm moved enough to pain him. El looked worried but he shook his head.

"Someone's idea of fun. How is Peter?"

The room felt a bit stuffy as he lay there but his body was cold, the blankets tucked over him but for the hand El was holding. She smiled at him, feeling his head.

"He's waken up and asked about you. He was worried. You're still hot. Let me get one of those cooling pads the nurse told me about. Did you want something to drink?"

Neal nodded realizing he was actually pretty thirsty. He watched his partner's wife walk to a small cabinet which ended up being a mini fridge and pull out something like you put in a lunchbox or cooler only it was soft. She walked over and placed it gently on his forehead. It felt nice as he slumped back against the mattress and let out a content sigh. Elizabeth smiled as she walked back over to the small sink in the corner and pulled a disposable cup from the dispenser and filled it with water. She also added some small ice chips from the fridge and walked back to sit.

"Here... sip it slowly. I put some ice chips the nurse left behind. It will make you feel better."

Neal took a sip of the water then another and sucked on a few of the ice chips as El talked to him.

"I think Peter feels guilty you were involved with this."

He blinked realizing El was saying. Peter felt guilty?

"What did the doctor say? Is Peter going to be ok?"

El nodded with a smile.

"He's just a little beat up. His doctor is sending in Dr. Alex tomorrow. I'm not sure how that is going to work out after everything that happened. I wouldn't want any dentist to see me."

She sighed despite her attempts to lighten the mood. Neal put his hand over hers and gazed into her eyes.

"He didn't tell me except for a strange twist of chance. I only suspected something was up but I couldn't be certain till he told me and then... well I can't say much because of the case that's involved. When it's over maybe he'll tell you what happened. It's Peter's story to tell."

El nodded with a sigh.

"I know. That's what he told me. Hughes was hush hush about most of it as well. I just have some vague ideas but I can wait. I'm the wife of an FBI agent. I'm used to secrets."

She smirked somewhat bittersweet but smiled after.

"I should go back and check on Peter. Agent Smith is outside waiting on me. I don't think he expected me to stay this long."

Neal nodded as she leaned over and hugged him, giving him a light peck on the forehead.

"Rest Neal."

**()()()**

Neal tried to rest once Elizabeth left but he couldn't not just because of the pain of his shoulder and arm but the fever kept him somewhat off. Maybe it was the residue of drugs still in his system. They had done their best to keep him both sedate and awake as they tortured him. Roberto's laugh still rang in his mind and chilled him as he shifted as much as he could without moving his right arm. At some point a nurse came in and she gave him something for the pain which helped along with some aspirin for his fever when it seemed too high. She changed out the cooling pad on his forehead and gave him more water and ice chips while checking his vitals then going on her way.

When the pain and fever subsided a bit he started to feel sleepy, eyes closing despite his thoughts about what Elizabeth had told him. She said Peter had worried about him. Felt guilty. He wondered how they were to resolve this with the case against Macchione coming up in less than 2 weeks and the distraction of Markson to occupy both white collar and organized crime divisions. He still hadn't worked out any adequate escape routes for backup. That had been one of his tasks he was allowed to contribute when Ruiz said he wasn't needed. Peter had insisted Neal work with them if only on paper work and some minor details. His team included Neal so Ruiz finally agreed. He started to wonder if that had been Markson's doing or Peter's. His friend had been compromised but he hadn't treated him any differently. Something felt off but he was tired and his mind was slowly shutting down as he closed his eyes and fell into an exhausted but comfortable sleep.

**()()()**

It wasn't till Tuesday that Peter was deemed ok to go home. In the meanwhile Dr. Alex came the Saturday before despite having been on vacation. He apologized when he found out what had happened. Peter told him as did Elizabeth it wasn't his fault. He couldn't have known his associate from college and a former practice had gone bad. He carefully treated Peter's injured jaw and checked his original broken tooth saying that despite everything, Markson had indeed set it correctly but he would have to cap it again on his next appointment just as a precaution. Peter and El thanked him for coming and he gave them his private number if they needed anything else.

Neal's fever had gone down by Sunday so with his arm healing, mostly some minor soft tissue damage, he would go home soon too. Peter and El visited him that Monday before going home. They hadn't gotten to see each other since that tragic Friday when Peter had passed out and Neal had been taken. Elizabeth left them alone to talk using the excuse for coffee. Peter had hoped he could have some but Dr. Alex had insisted on non-acidic liquids till his tooth was fully healed.

"I'm really craving one of those smoothies now but I wouldn't want to go alone."

Peter looked at Neal with a sidelong glance the younger man smiling slightly.

"Really, Peter?"

The agent nodded.

"I was thinking of taking Elizabeth. She wanted to see for herself what I was raving about."

Neal rolled his eyes at his friend but saw the smirk on Peter's face and sighed.

"Ha ha... very funny."

They both chuckled a bit before Neal's expression turned slightly more serious. He had something on his mind.

"Peter... This case. I..."

He was about to say what he had been thinking about with the distraction angle from Markson on this case when Elizabeth walked back in.

"Honey, we should go if you want me to drop you off at home before I go to my appointment. I'm sorry this is so short Neal. We'll be back tomorrow. Promise. If you need anything, just call."

Neal nodded as Peter rose, patting him on the shoulder and giving him a '_hang onto that thought_' glance as El leaned over to kiss him on the forehead and hug him. She was smiling.

"I don't think you have a fever anymore. Rest, ok?"

She gave him a motherly look before patting his hand with her own as they said their good-byes and they left. Neal watched them as he was alone again and sighed to himself. He needed to tell Peter what he thought about the Markson angle. There was more to it than trying to make Peter the patsy. He had started to see all the possible outcomes and only one worked to Macchione's eventual liking from what he knew of him. He gave a frustrated sigh as he lay in bed and tried to quiet his mind. He needed to rest if he was going to leave soon. The doctor had already said he was doing better but needed more sleep. Neal agreed but he was too nervous with all that had happened despite the security details on them all. He had noticed Jones hanging outside so he must be with El again if not Peter. He wondered who was watching his back.

**()()()**

An agent around his own age, a dirty blond who's hair was unruly but currently gelled into submission walked into his room with a curious look.

"Neal Caffrey?"

Neal looked up and nodded, gaze narrowing till the man approached him and smiled.

"Agent Stevens. Agent Burke wanted me to introduce myself."

The man held his hand out and Neal took it with a tentative shake. The agent looked kind of nervous if not curious as Neal watched him with a slight grin forming.

"Are you my guard detail while I'm here?"

He was being facetious but the agent took it seriously, nodding his head and smiling slightly.

"Me and Agent Atkins. Jones is watching Agent Burke and his wife at their home. I'm supposed to follow you around till the case goes to trial."

Neal nodded as he motioned for the agent to come closer.

"You don't happen to play cards do you? Kind of quiet around here and I'm bored."

Neal's eyes were twinkling but he saw a glimmer of interest in the agent's eyes.

"Sure..."

**()()()**

The next day Peter came by to find Agent Atkins outside by himself without the other half of his detail. The agent was at attention when he saw Peter and Jones come by.

"At ease, Agent."

Peter joked as he saw a flicker of a smirk on Jones' face. The agent still stood somewhat stiffly waiting for Peter's request.

"Where's Agent Smith? Isn't he supposed to be here with you?"

Atkins nodded, his glance moving to the door.

"He's inside with Caffrey sir... taking a break."

Peter nodded as he pushed the door open and paused at the scene.

"Royal flush... I win again."

The agent came into the room to find Neal looking quite the unhappy conman and a smiling Agent Smith sitting beside him. Both men looked up as Peter coughed and the younger agent stood up at attention.

"I think my break is over... it was fun Neal."

Neal nodded with a kind of irritated smirk but Peter could tell he liked the kid as Smith left and Jones went with him, both talking quietly. Peter raised an eyebrow at the con as he walked over and took the seat Smith had occupied. He took a moment before speaking as he watched Neal quietly pulling the deck of scattered cards again one-handed and shuffling them like a blackjack dealer in Vegas.

"So... how much did you lose to him?"

Some of the cards flew out of the nice parcel Neal had been shuffling till he sighed and reached for them, Peter helping.

"Not much. We weren't playing for real cash."

He was kind of tight lipped but his eyes betrayed a slight bemusement. Peter gently tapped his left shoulder to get his attention.

"Give me a ballpark figure..."

Neal looked up at him, blue eyes flashing like diamonds as he moved them back down to his one-handed shuffling.

"Half a million... maybe more."

Peter started to nod then stopped and blinked.

"What kind of odds were you guys playing?"

Neal kept shuffling the cards with his left hand as if he were a magician, his fingers quite agile as he performed the action.

"Monaco odds. He's quite the little card shark, Peter. Don't invite him to any poker games you might be planning. He'll steal the shirt off your back. He had me fooled."

Peter smirked hearing the awe in Neal's voice of what he'd seen and a bit of sulky teenager in there too for being bested. He patted his partner on the shoulder.

"It's ok. I'm sure you can work it off when he gets to be in my position."

Neal nearly dropped all the cards as he looked up with a bewildered glance at Peter who tried not to laugh but finally did. Neal smiled and joined him as he placed the cards neatly on the nightstand.

"So, the doctor said I could leave tomorrow. How's your guard detail going with Jones?"

Neal sat up straight, grabbing a small cup of water from the nightstand to take a drink. His right arm remained rather rigid at his side although it was obvious he could move it, Neal wasn't using it because of what had happened.

"He's been sleeping on the sofa despite El's offer for the guest room. I suspect he's being polite but I also think he likes that I have the sports channels he doesn't. I see the TV flickering when I get up to get a drink of water from the bathroom."

Neal nodded as he added: "Are you sure it's the sports channels he's watching..."

Peter blinked then they both chuckled a little but the agent worried about his partner as he kept looking at his arm.

"The arm's ok Peter. You can stop staring at it like it's a growth. The doctor said I could move it a bit but it hurts too much still so I've been moving it as little as possible. Supposed to start physical therapy on it in a few days."

He didn't sound enthused when he said that as he gazed up at the agent.

"How are you doing?"

Peter shrugged, standing up to pace a bit. He told Neal about how his jaw still hurt from what Markson had done but Dr. Alex had given him a dental rinse to help his gums heal and alleviate the pain a bit. He was also prescribed some pain pills less potent than those that Markson had given him. Neal nodded.

"I'm sorry Peter... If you hadn't had to come back for me..."

Peter flashed his eyes at his friend, moving over to grab his arm.

"No... Don't say that Neal! It was nobody's fault. I've been thinking it over. Markson and Macchione planned this very carefully once they knew who I was and how to manipulate me. You're the one who knew something was off. Thanks."

Neal looked up at him with surprise, his face blushing ever so slightly.

"I didn't do anything but notice you weren't acting yourself. The doctor had a bad vibe. Always had a thing for knowing with someone wasn't on the up and up."

Peter nodded as he sat back down and they fell into a more comfortable conversation about other things till they heard a knock and Jones peeked his head inside.

"Diana says your wife says you should come home for dinner soon."

He was trying not to smirk as was Neal when Peter blinked.

"Oh... I was supposed to pick some things up from the store. Uhm... Neal, I'll talk to you again tomorrow. We're going to pick you up. Ok? June had to go out of town for a family emergency so you're coming to our place for a few days."

Neal nodded smiling as they said their good-byes and Peter left. It was just after Peter left he realized he hadn't asked the agent about the planned escaped routes or remembered to tell him about his apprehensions on what Markson's real motives were. He sighed, grabbing up the card deck again and slowly shuffling it one-handed as a kind of practice for his right hand. It hurt still, his fingers a big numb but the doctor said it would go away as it healed. The muscles had been stretched and bruised but there had been no real damage other than mild tissue tears that should heal up in a few weeks.

He looked up as someone knocked on the door and peeked in.

"Neal, did you want anything from the commissary? Atkins was headed that way."

He found it funny they had hit it off so quickly with first names but Jonas still called his fellow agent by his last name. He shook his head.

"I'm good."

He was feeling a bit lonely without Peter and El around. Neal wondered what Mozzie was up to, still surprised he broke into a hospital to find him. He heard Smith sit down next to him on the chair Peter had sat in and watch him shuffle one handed a bit awkwardly with his right hand.

"I have one of those stress balls if you need it. I hurt my hand a while back in training. Had to exercise it back into form."

He looked up as Jonas Smith showed him his left hand and he could hear a loud popping of joints but the guy's hand was working pretty good.

"Sure... so where did you learn how to play cards like that? Never met a man who had that good a skill without being a con."

Jonas blushed slightly as if embarrassed.

"My maternal uncle. We don't see him much anymore but he was always doing tricks for us kids when he came to visit. Taught me a few things I probably shouldn't know as an FBI agent but it's handy."

Neal nodded as he started to deal the cards out into two hands.

"Let me try and break the bank and win some of my virtual losses."

Jonas grinned and nodded as he glanced back at the door.

"Let me tell Atkins something and I'll be back."

**()()()**

It was Wednesday when he finally got to go home. Peter had dropped off a bag of clothes for him from June's the day before which made the con extremely happy. Jonas grinned when he saw Neal in a pair of jeans and knit turtleneck sweater.

"Wow... never seen you in anything but those fancy suits you always wear. Sort of like seeing Santa on a beach in a speedo."

Neal blinked a moment at the thought of that then laughed.

"I hope not... some of those men on the Riviera... let's just say you've been warned."

Jonas chuckled back as he moved to the side and unfolded a wheelchair. Neal sighed as he stood there and looked at the chair and the agent.

"It's only till we get to the car. Doctor's orders or they wouldn't let me take you alone."

Neal nodded as he eased himself over to the chair and plopped down into it. Agent Smith leaned over and whispered to him.

"Maybe I'll try a wheelie with you in once we're out of sight..."

Neal turned and laughed with a wink as he was rolled outside to meet with the doctor.

"Mr. Caffrey. Good you're in the chair. I told the agent that was my only condition of you getting out of here without our assistance. Security has already cleared the way for you out to the garage and Agent Atkins is down below watching the elevators. Agent Burke told me they would be here to pick you up in about thirty minutes."

Neal nodded to the doctor politely, shaking hands with him before Jonas gave him a push down the back hallway towards the elevators. They saw a few of the hospital security detail along the path nod to them as they reached the elevators, Smith pushing the button down for the garage.

"So you work with Ruiz?"

Jonas nodded as they entered the elevator, he pushed the button for the garage level and leaned back against the shiny chrome of the car.

"Yeah... Recently transferred from New Jersey. Not much of a culture shock since I come up here for other things but your friend Agent Burke is a legend. I would have gotten into his department if I could have."

Smith sounded excited as he spoke about Peter and how much he admired him. Neal smiled as if the agent were complimenting a family member.

"Yeah... he is all that. Nice guy too but don't tell him I said that."

Jonas nodded with a smirk as they stopped talking when the elevator stopped at the first floor and a man in a nice suit walked in. They both were quiet as they went down towards the garage level and the doors finally popped open again. The man stepped out, disappearing around the corner while Agent Smith wheeled Neal out after a quick look around.

"Atkins should have been here. I wonder where he wandered off to..."

Neal felt the agent move away and watched him walk up a line of cars off to his right when he heard the man gasp.

"Derek?"

Neal started to get up but Jonas made a motion for him to go back to the elevator. The con didn't move as he watched the agent duck down out of sight. He heard the doors of the elevator close with a soft whoosh as he started to stand up again but Smith stood with a pale haunted look.

"Push the button while I call Hughes... Something's not right here."

He nodded, standing up from the chair and moving towards the elevator doors when he heard a soft popping sound followed by a choked gasp as he turned to see the agent gaze at him with a wide eyed stare then collapse to the ground.

"Jonas?"

Neal looked around as he spun in a circle to try and figure out where the shooter had come from when he saw him. The man who had shared the elevator with them. He came up from behind a large SUV, gun pointing directly at Neal as he moved slowly backwards till his back hit the metal of the elevator doors. He heard a ding and turned to see another man in nice clothes also with a gun. He was trapped!

"Macchione needs your help with those escape routes. He wants to make sure Angelos doesn't have a chance."

Neal felt the man behind him wrap an arm around his chest, pulling at his arms a bit as he felt a gun pressed to his temple. The first man walked closer, his hand pulling some zip ties from his pocket. His eyes moved briefly to the still forms of Jonas and Atkins.

"Hold him!"

Neal struggled some but the gun kept him from doing much as they pulled his arms back tightly, his right arm wrenching some as they bound him at the elbows then walked him forward by gun point. They walked a few yards to a large black van that had a large graffiti design on the side of an eagle. He made a note of the license plate before the doors opened up and Neal was unceremoniously pulled into the vehicle and dumped on the carpeted floor. Someone pulled a cloth bag over his head and he felt several hands holding him as his legs were zip tied over and below his knees as well as at the ankles. He struggled slightly but felt a gun pressed to his temple through the sack as he heard the vehicle take off.

"Markson said Roberto would have cut that silvery tongue of yours out if he hadn't been caught. Not my cup of tea. I prefer other methods myself."

He could only listen to the cold voice of the mobster needling at him as he heard the gun cocked and swallowed hard. He was waiting for the kill shot when someone pinched his nose shut and he struggled to breath through his mouth. He felt something thin stretched around his neck and the grating sound of a zip tie as it was tightened slowly, constricting his throat and pressing on his Adam's apple uncomfortably as he gasped for breath. Neal struggled, his right arm wrenching more as pain shot up that side of his body. It was getting harder to breath as the zip tie tightened more around his neck.

"You're going to make a call to your agent friend. Tell him what I tell you to say word for word and maybe you'll live a while longer in Macchione's graces. Kapish?

Neal nodded his head slowly, feeling himself starting to grow faint from lack of air but he heard movement around him in the darkness of the cloth bag as he heard the sound of a cell phone and then the man with the gun spoke again.

"Memorize this snitch..."

Neal nodded vaguely but the zip tie hadn't been loosened so he was slowly losing consciousness but repeated what the man said. He heard satisfaction in the man's voice, the zip tie cut loose so he could breath again and then something was pushed against his ear. He heard a dial tone and then a voice as someone answered.

"Burke..."

**()()()**

Peter was in the car with Jones driving and El in the backseat when his cell rang. He didn't recognize the number as he answered.

"Burke..."

There was silence a moment and then a slight sound of breath before he heard a familiar voice.

"A... gent... Buuur... ke?"

The agent blinked.

"Who is this?"

Peter heard a loud gasp of pain and then more heavy breathing followed by the same voice.

"Smiiii... thhhh. Neee... aaal... ta... kenn..."

The voice made one last gasp and the sound of the cell hitting something hard followed by more heavy breathing was all he heard. A chill ran down his spine as he realized what was going on. He nearly jumped when El touched his arm.

"Honey... what's the matter?"

He didn't know what to tell her yet as he leaned over to Jones.

"Call Neal's doctor at the hospital to check on his patient. Something's wrong."

Jones looked confused but did as he was told as El tried to follow but he had to promise to tell her later as he called Hughes and told him to get in contact with Ruiz.

"Taken? Are you certain? Who told you that?"

Hughes' voice was its usual pitch of annoyed but not at Neal but at the situation.

"I'm trying to call him but his phone isn't answering. Wait... I have a message. We're almost at the hospital. I'll call you back."

Peter played back the unknown number's message on his caller ID. He wondered if it could have been Neal.

"Peter... I'm ok. I need you to meet me at a certain place tomorrow with the file on Angelos and his location. I'll call you back with the location early tomorrow. It's very important. Don't call anyone before I call you back. Your black eagle eyes don't have an adVANtage."

He was confused on the last line when he heard a hissed whisper in the background and something being hit hard before the phone hung up.

Neal was taken but he tried to give him a coded message or something. He tried to think what it could mean. El was squeezing his arm again.

"Peter... what's wrong?"

He looked at her with a tragic look, unable to lie to her.

"Someone's taken Neal... They want to meet tomorrow."

El gave a little gasp as he tried to calm her and they pulled into the hospital garage where they were supposed to meet and pick up Agent's Atkins, Smith and Neal. When they pulled up to the elevators they saw a mess of emergency nurses and the doctor that had been caring for Neal standing there over two gurneys. One had a sheet over it. Peter was out of the car as soon as the vehicle rolled to a stop if not before. He ran over with his badge out but the doctor waved him in with a grim look.

"Agent Burke... I'm sorry. I don't know how this happened but one of your agents was killed. We're already contacting his family but the other one is still alive. We're about to wheel him into the elevator up to the ER."

Peter nodded as Jones joined him and he went to look at the dead agent first. It never was easy to tell someone their son or daughter died in duty. He pulled the sheet aside and saw Derek Atkins laying there. He felt a lump grow in his throat as he replaced the sheet and moved to the other wounded agent. Smith was semi-conscious but he was in pain, a bit of blood running through his shirt that had been torn open to reveal his bullet proof vest. Whatever the kidnappers had used, it had tore through the vest enough to embed itself in his chest while still clinging to the vest. The agent was lucky.

"Smith... hey... what happened?"

He was trying to ask the agent details but the medics intervened.

"I'm sorry sir. We need to move him upstairs now."

Peter nodded as he moved back reluctantly and watched them move both bodies into the elevator. Jones was standing beside him, a loud intake of breath letting him know the junior agent was upset.

"These guys mean business. Peter... what is it you're supposed to take them? They must want something for Caffrey."

He nodded but he wasn't ready to say what yet. He had to talk to Hughes and Ruiz first.

"Let's go to the Bureau but we have to drop Elizabeth off with Diana first."

Jones nodded as they went back to the car.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Chapter 7)**

"This is Peter Burke. Leave a message..."

Neal pushed his head harder against the cell hoping the goons wouldn't hear the beep of Peter's voice mail since he had gotten that instead of the agent. It didn't matter if he talked to his friend live or not, it just had to seem like he was.

"Peter... I'm ok. (_He paused_) I need you to meet me at a certain place tomorrow with the file on Angelos and his location. (_He made another short pause as if he were chatting with Peter_) I'll call you back with the location early tomorrow. It's very important. Don't call anyone before I call you back. Your black eagle eyes don't have an ad_VAN_tage."

He had barely added the last line, hoping Peter would figure it out, when he felt the phone pulled away from his ear, the man with the gun hissing at him as he felt himself pushed down and held firmly on the floor of the van. Something was pulled across his mouth over the cloth sac, gagging him as he heard the cell turned off and a voice hissing by his ear.

"That wasn't wise, Snitch! I don't know what you told him but it won't help you or your keeper!"

Neal couldn't see anything but he felt his head pushed to one side, neck bared and something sharp prick his skin. The site felt warm, the relaxed feeling moving down through his body and into his mind till he felt like all he wanted to do was sleep. He heard another call being made nearby, the soft beeping of a cell and then the main henchman speaking.

"Yes... it's been done. We have him. Will do."

He tried to listen but his ears were only hearing the indistinct sound of people, the van and then nothing as he passed out.

Neal had an interesting dream. _He was running down a city street, turning to see another figure with him. He paused long enough to let the man catch up as he told him the coast was clear. The man was indistinct at best, just a generic figure but he knew he was trying to protect him as he turned back to glance down the street and sighed in relief._

"The courthouse is right there. You're going to be ok, Mr. Angelos."

The con was smiling as the man looked worried but slowly smiled back.

"I'll believe it when we get there. Macchione has it in for me."

Neal nodded, both men walking a bit slower now as they headed towards the courthouse. They had barely made it to the steps when Neal saw the dark car slowly gaining speed and moving towards them. He turned to see Angelos or who he thought was Angelos making his way forward. The con moved to push him out of the way but it was too late as gunfire erupted from the vehicle. Neal turned to see the man gape a moment, grabbing at his chest before falling to the ground in a heap. He ran to help the man before feeling a sharp pain in his right shoulder as he collapsed to the ground and groaned in pain. He was suddenly aware of someone standing over them as he gazed up from the sidewalk.

"I guess you couldn't help him, Snitch... have another route?"

The young man felt his head nodding as he slowly came to. He was confused a moment as he vision began to clear and he found himself in a gray room with a light shining in his face. Hadn't he just been outside the courthouse? His head felt a bit fuzzy as it lolled back against the seat he was bound to. His right shoulder ached, as did his arm, his body tied securely to the chair as he tried to get a bearing on what was going on. Several figures stood in the background, one of them moved closer as a large beefy hand grasped his chin and forced him to look up at them.

"He asked you a question, Snitch. What other routes did you have planned? We need to know them all before the trial."

Neal was confused, looking around the room with bleary eyes as he tried to make sense of it.

"Routes? I don't..."

The hand let go but more hands took hold of him as the figure made a motion. He saw another syringe, someone tapping it with their finger.

"I think he needs more juice, boys. Make sure he tells you everything. Record it. Then when the Fed brings the file... get rid of them."

Neal's eyes widened but he could do nothing as he was held in a kind of headlock and someone bared his neck again, another prick as the needle pierced his skin and he felt that familiar warmth. Suddenly all he wanted to do was talk, let it all out, all his thoughts flowing freely despite his need to keep secrets. He started to wish Peter was here so he could tell him things. Stuff he always wanted to say but couldn't because of all the walls and barriers he'd put up.

"Now... What other routes were you thinking Angelos might take, Snitch?"

Neal's attention went from what he was thinking about Peter to the man speaking. He couldn't see faces, only shadowy forms as the light was too bright.

"Angelos? I..."

_Suddenly Neal found himself outside the FBI building where he worked. He wasn't sure how he got there as he saw Peter and crew putting a man into the back of a black sedan. The agent walked over after a moment and patted him on the shoulder._

"I think Angelos is going to be ok. You're riding in the front with me and Jones and the rest are following behind us. Ready?"

Neal nodded as he followed his partner to the car and got in. He turned to see a nervous man in the backseat ducked down some and looking more tense by the moment.

"I'm going to be protected aren't I, Agent Burke?"

The man was speaking with a slight tremor to his voice as the car took off. Neal watched the man through the rear view mirror as Peter replied.

"You're perfectly safe Mr. Angelos. My partner here picked a safe route that cannot be second guessed. You're in good hands."

Peter was smiling as he continued to drive and they made their way down a roundabout manner to the courthouse. They were within view when Peter started to slow down and Neal wondered why he was slowing down so soon. They still had a ways to get to the back entrance and get Angelos safely out when he saw it. There was a huge black SUV turned over in the road ahead. He couldn't see it at first because of an 18 wheeler but now he could and it made sense why his friend was slowing.

"We'll have to go around the block to get to the entrance now but it's only a short delay."

Peter sounded positive as Neal nodded and they slowly approached the SUV. It wasn't till they were practically stopped in front of it that he saw the man inside and a flash of something metallic. He turned to Peter to give him a warning, trying to push him down but it was too late as bullets bombarded the vehicle and he felt something hot and painful in his right shoulder and arm. He slumped over in the seat, his belt the only thing keeping him upright as the car swerved dangerously and hit a pole. He came to after a moment as he tried to remember what happened. Neal turned to see if Peter was ok but gasped, his eyes immediately filling with tears as he started to yell in fear.

"Peter! Peter wake up! Peter!"

He didn't even look back at Angelos, trying to wake his friend who was slumped over against the wheel and staring blankly ahead.

"Peter... please... wake up!"

Neal finally turned when he heard the groan of another person. Angelos lay in the back nursing what looked like a bullet graze across his arm. The man looked afraid as Neal remembered what it was Peter had been trying to do. He turned to see if Jones or the rest of their detail were nearby but couldn't see anything. Neal checked for a pulse for his friend and partner and gave out a half choked sob when he didn't feel one.

_Dammit Peter..._

He started panicking more when he saw the figure from the car approaching, gun held out and ready to shoot. His right shoulder and arm hurt like hell but he tried to free himself from his seat-belt to reach for Peter's gun that was just out of his grasp. The belt clasp was stuck as he tried to get himself free. The man with the gun just smiled at him coldly as he continued to approach.

Neal kept trying to free himself, his right arm shooting pain up and down his side and shoulder from the gunshot wound. He forgot about the seat-belt trying to just reach for the gun when someone slapped him hard across the face.

"He's not making any sense! I think you gave him too much of that drug, Dominick. We'll let him rest a bit before he ask him about any other routes."

Neal heard the voices, eyes slowly opening till he became aware he was back in that gray room. He could see little of the men around him as they walked away, leaving him in the room alone as he heard the solitary clang of a metal door then silence. His breathing seemed louder than it should be as he tried to see past the light and get a better idea where he was and why. His mind was still stuck in the dream where Peter died and Angelos lay in the back wounded. He wondered why he was having such dreams when he remembered the phone call. He had been forced to call Peter to ask him to meet with Angelos' information. If his friend got the message he was already planning how to get Neal back safely but he didn't know they wanted to kill the both of them.

He was still coming off the drug, his mind spacey, thoughts fuzzy as he notice something glittering under the lamp's glow. He slowly, quietly scraped the chair over to the table turning himself around so the back of the chair was where he could grab at the item. His right shoulder wrenched at the effort but he bit at his cheek against the pain and grabbed up the box cutter. With patience he was able to cut at zip ties and get free, his body just barely obeying his commands as he drunkenly rose and looked for a way to escape. He saw a vent in the far corner and moved the chair with some effort under it. Using the box cutter he loosened the screws and found it was a big enough space for him to climb up into if he could yank himself up. Neal pocketed the cutter, pulling himself with all his strength up into the air shaft and pulling the vent back into place as he tightened the screws up again. He picked a direction and started crawling through the space hoping for a way out.

**()()()**

Peter was in Hughes office with Jones as they discussed what was going on with Neal. He explained about the phone call but the number had come up as a negative. Whoever had given him the phone it was a burner and was out of service once they tried to call it back.

"I can't let you just GIVE them the information about Angelos, Peter. Even if it were a regular agent it's against protocol."

Hughes voice was firm. Peter nodded with a little more terseness than he meant as he replied sharply.

"I know Neal is just a consultant but he's one of the team. We have to do something to get him back Reese!"

He saw Hughes arch an eyebrow up and look at him a moment before smiling ever so slightly.

"I understand Peter... I like the boy too but we can't give up a federal witness to get him back. I wouldn't expect that for myself if I were held hostage. We have our cryptographers working on that "_eagle_" reference. If there's another way..."

Peter nodded, trying to think back to the message in his voice mail as well as how to get Neal back without giving up Angelos. It was just over a week till the trial and so far the witness against Macchione was still safe.

"What if... we gave them a fake file? Created a fake safe house somewhere that matched to what they expected and know. We could have men waiting there ahead of time for when they show up."

Hughes was looking at him now with a broad grin.

"It could work... Burke, I think you hit on an idea there. I think Caffrey is rubbing off on you. Now, if you could just get him to be a bit more like you it would make things easier."

Peter shrugged.

"One task at a time, sir."

**()()()**

Neal was sleepy, real tired as he tried to keep his eyes open. The monotony of the metal gray ventilation ducts didn't help nor did the fact his right arm and shoulder throbbed and ached the more he crawled through said ducts. All he felt like doing was laying down in a spot and curling up but something kept him moving as he found himself imagining (_or maybe it was an after effect of whatever drugs they'd given him_) back in the city leading Angelos down yet another of the routes he had been able to see when he was briefed on the case. They always had more than one route chosen so if one was compromised they had others to take a witness to court.

He smelled fresh air coming from a nearby tunnel as he turned to his right and saw sunlight peeking through a small fan. Neal was near the end of his strength, moving closer as he pulled the box cutter from his pocket and used it to loosen the screws around the vent and fan. His vision was blurring in and out of focus but he managed to get the panel loose. He pushed it aside as quietly as he could with his left hand and squeezed out.

The courtyard was filled with various shrubs and trees but he could hear the sounds of the city on the other side of the wall. Neal realized this was a private home, a brownstone maybe as he stumbled out to his feet into the afternoon light. His vision and senses were off, everything seemingly swaying or moving dizzily before him as he tried to keep his feet and moved towards a gate that sounded like it led to the street. He started to exit but noticed men outside, one of them the man who shot Jonas. He remembered seeing the agent laying there next to Agent Atkins and felt a twinge of guilt, sadness and anger. He wanted to lash out but subconsciously he didn't react to his feelings as he took another route that required he jump a high stone fence to the alley behind the brownstone. His left leg hit the asphalt hard, knee twisting some as he gave a soft groan and he came back up, limping down the thankfully empty alleyway. The little bit of adrenaline pumping through him kept him on his feet but his mind was still far from perfect as he felt a kind of amnesia at what he had just been trying to do. He had the feeling he was supposed to be somewhere... find someone but all he could think about was getting away from something that escaped him at the moment.

Neal started across the street and walked in a drunken daze till he could walk no more. The adrenaline had worn off and his leg and arm were hurting him more by the moment, drawing what little energy he had with them. He found a stoop and sat down, his head leaning on the railing as he closed his eyes and passed out. He hadn't passed out for long before he felt someone poking at him.

"Hey... you can't sleep here. HEY!"

Neal slowly opened his eyes to look up into the face of a policeman. He blinked a few times before he smiled somewhat drunkenly.

"I just need a few minutes... offi... cer. Just... a few..."

He started to slump back against the railing again when he felt hands on him gently grasping his right arm. He jerked as pain radiated up that side and he cried out in pain. The officer moved back a moment, pulling out his radio to phone someone before he crouched down beside him cautiously.

"Hey... are you ok? What's wrong with your arm?"

Neal wasn't too coherent as he opened his eyes again and looked at the officer.

"Some... one... pulled it out! Need to tell Peter... need to let him... know."

He was fading again as his head leaned on the railing and he felt a soft patting on his arm.

"Hey... wake up! You really can't sleep here. Where's your home?"

Neal opened his eyes again as he nodded up at the man and tried to stand if not a bit unsteadily. He turned to look at the building he was at and recognized it for some reason although in his current state he wasn't sure why.

"Here... third floor. I didn't... mean to cause issues... Thanks... officer."

He made a kind of salute as he stumbled up the stairs and entered the building. The cop didn't follow him as he continued inside and up the stairs slowly, somewhat painfully as his jerky motions from the drugs, exhaustion and his leg made his trek that much more arduous. He finally made it up to a familiar door and managed to pick the lock to enter. The place was still empty but in his mind he saw it the way it was when Kate had been there.

"I'm home..."

**()()()**

It was several hours later when Peter finally headed back home. They still didn't have a clue where they had taken Neal and wouldn't know for certain he was ok till he called back with the location of the meet up. He was in the Taurus headed for a short rest at home and dinner with his wife. He continued listening to the phone message Neal had left him as he waited for the traffic to move.

_Your black eagle eyes don't have an adVANtage._

He had written it down and even then it didn't make any sense. If it was a code, it was one he wasn't aware of knowing. He sighed continuing to wait for the cars to move when he noticed something off to the side of the road parked. It was a large black van with an airbrush design of mountains with birds flying overhead and a cabin. He thought it was kind of interesting in a seventies sort of manner till he heard the voice message repeat again.

_Your black eagle eyes don't have an adVANtage._

Black... _The vehicle was black._

Eagle eyes... _an illustration of a bird?_

Ad_VAN_tage... _Neal emphasized the word van there._

Black eagle eyes van...

Black van with an eagle on the side, possibly airbrushed. He was pondering the possibility when he heard a honk and saw the traffic was finally moving as he put the car in gear and took off.

That had to be it... a black van with an eagle on the side. Made sense. He pulled off to the side and made a quick phone call.

"Jones, thank goodness you're still there. Any chance you could look up black vans with airbrushed designs in the city, specifically of an Eagle?"

He went ahead and started home since Elizabeth was expecting him. He no longer had a detail on him but there was one on his wife. He had called earlier to check on the agent who had been with Neal at the time of the kidnapping. Agent Smith was resting at the time but they said he was healing well, the vest having taking the worse of the bullet's damage. Peter was glad to hear that as he pulled up in front of his home and parked. He had just exited the vehicle when his cell rang.

"Burke..."

He listened to call, nodding off and on as he made his way up the few steps to his door and paused with his key in hand.

"Only three? Jones, any chance of one that would be distinctive for eagle eyes?"

Peter was still nodding his head as he finished unlocking the door and went inside. He noted his wife sitting at the dining table with the agent watching her, both with a cup of coffee. She turned and smiled as she rose to greet him. He held up a hand for her to hold on a moment as he finished his call.

"Thanks Jones. Call me if it pans out."

He quickly pushed the phone into his pocket as he hugged and kissed her.

"So what are you looking for eagle eyes for? Codeword for something, honey?"

Elizabeth was teasing him but he nodded.

"Actually something to do with the case. I'm hoping it pans out."

He was about to kiss her again when he felt his phone buzz again.

"Burke..."

There was heavy breathing on the other end then silence before a tinny voice spoke.

"Kate isn't here... she didn't even leave me the bottle."

Peter blinked as he recognized the voice but couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Neal?"

Elizabeth looked at him curiously but he just motioned for her to wait a second while he figured out what was going on. The breathing he heard sounded ragged and rough. Something was wrong but Neal was talking to him.

"I... had to jimmy the line. No phone. She's gone..."

He heard whatever the young man was talking through fall to the floor and then the line went dead.

"Neal? Neal! Dammit... El I'm going to have to leave again. I don't know what's going on but he just called me. I think he got away but I'm not sure. I'm sorry."

Peter felt badly for leaving so soon but it was Neal. El understood with a soft smile.

"Bring him home ok?"

She kissed him again as he nodded as he hugged and kissed her before quickly leaving.

Peter wasn't sure where to start until he analyzed what Neal had said. The young man had mentioned that Kate wasn't wherever he was, the bottle was absent and he had to jimmy the phone line. It only took him a moment to figure out where the young man was as he hurried through traffic to a familiar yet iconic site in their long relationship.

It only took a moment when he saw cops outside and someone he guessed was the building super talking on the stoop. He walked up, flashing his badge at the nearest cop.

"Peter Burke, FBI. What's going on here?"

The cop looked at him kind of strangely as if to wonder why the FBI would come to a domestic call but shrugged with a bemused look.

"My colleague over there said he found a young man sitting outside on the stoop of this building, half-conscious if not drunk. He noticed the man's arm was hurt when he tried to move him but the man admitted to living here so he let him go but something about the man bothered him so he called it in. Ends up the man doesn't live here. Super doesn't know him and there's an apartment upstairs that's been broken into and the man's got himself locked inside. We're trying to get a locksmith in here."

The cop finished his story before he gave Peter a curious look again.

"So why is the FBI on this call? My chief didn't say anything about this being a federal case."

Peter pulled the man aside and spoke quietly.

"It's a long story but I think the man inside might be my consultant. He disappeared earlier today. I can't say anything else because it deals with a federal case but I'd like to help. I think I can get him out of there if you give me a chance."

The cop looked him up and down then nodded, pointing him towards his colleague who had taken the call originally. Peter walked over and introduced himself to the other officer.

"Agent Burke? I didn't realize the Feds dealt with domestic calls. This is a simple break in. I don't understand why you're here."

Peter told him what he told the other officer about Neal being his consultant and that other than looking for him, he could say little else for the moment. The officer nodded with an understanding look.

"I'll take your word for it. I'm familiar with your rep. What do you need?"

**()()()**

Neal had figured out how to jimmy the phone line, a phone kit there from the telephone company. Someone had been working on the apartment and left it behind. He called the only number that came to mind as he randomly dialed. He spoke to someone without really realizing what he was saying much less doing before he felt tired and lay in a heap on the apartment floor.

Kate was gone... he had come looking for her but she was gone as were all their things. He lay on the dusty floor and felt warm wet tears streaking down his cheeks as he lay in a half conscious state. His arm and leg ached which made his tiredness that much more obvious as he tried to pass out. He was near blacking out when he heard a knock on the door.

"Neal Caffrey? This is Peter Burke of the FBI!"

He heard his name and a familiar voice speaking as he tried to pull himself up but couldn't, slumping back to the floor again, eyes closing when he heard the pounding on the door grow more urgent.

"FBI! OPEN UP!"

Neal was still too tired but somehow he dragged himself to his feet and stumbled towards the door. The room swayed around him as he tried to concentrate on keeping himself upright. He glanced at the door as he heard voices behind it and did his best to unlock and unbolt the door. As the last bolt was released he leaned on the frame, sliding down to the floor as the familiar voice spoke yet again.

"Neal? Neal, open this door..."

The tone had changed but it was the same voice. He was ready to give up as he felt himself slump over as he lay behind the door. More muted voices spoke behind the door as he heard the knob turn and felt something push up against him slowly.

"Neal?"

Someone was crouched beside him, a comforting hand gently mussing his hair as he opened his eyes again and looked up into two brown ones filled with concern.

"I'm... not... pack... ing."

He felt himself smile as his body relaxed, eyes rolling back into his head as blackness overcame him.

**()()()**

Peter was glad that they had called an ambulance when they finally got in and he saw Neal there on the floor. The young man was ashen, sweat beading on his forehead, his whole body soaked in sweat as he struggled to breath. His friend was feverish and warm as they let the paramedics up and he followed them down with the young man. He gave them as much information as he knew and could tell about what had happened, letting them know he had probably been drugged and that his right arm had recently been dislocated. They let him know what hospital they were going to as he left to thank the officers for their cooperation and left to follow the ambulance. He called Hughes first to give him the good news and then his wife.

"_You found him! Oh thank goodness! Did you want me to meet you there?_"

Peter thought about it but shook his head at the dash the call was piped through.

"I'll pick you up later when I go home to change. I'll need to pick up some things from June's for him later and you can help me. Don't tell anyone about this yet."

He heard her agree as they said their good-byes and he parked in the ER visitor's lot. He flashed his badge inside once he saw Neal wheeled into the hospital.

"I need to know where that man goes and when. He's my partner."

The nurse nodded as she pulled up the roster and ran inside to find out more information. She was out in a few minutes with an answer.

"They're currently taking blood to determine what he was given and resetting his wrench arm as well as a twisted ankle and knee. Can you fill out this form for him while you're waiting? It shouldn't be but a few minutes before the doctor comes out to talk to you?"

Peter nodded as he filled out all he knew about Neal. He let the nurse know that their presence needed to remain quiet for security reasons. She said she would pass that along to all the staff and doctor working on his partner as she left him and disappeared back into the OR. It seemed like an incredible amount of time as he finished what he knew of his consultant on the form, turned it into the same nurse and finally saw the doctor come out. The man was in scrubs turning to see Peter and smiling slightly as he walked over.

"Agent Burke I presume?"

The agent nodded as he stood and took the doctor's proffered hand.

"Good... I understand the delicacy of the situation. I was in contact with his previous doctor and he told me some of what happened. We're about to put him in a room now that his arm and leg are set in braces. Nothing was broken thankfully but he will need to walk on a crutch for a few days if not a week or two. Just depends on how fast he heals. We're working on screening what drugs he was given. We'll know once the blood work is finished."

Peter nodded a relief coming over him despite the worry about a hurt leg, the con's arm and what reaction he was having to the drugs. He'd noticed the labored breathing as he examined Neal in the apartment earlier.

"He's going to be ok? I noticed he was having some issues breathing."

The doctor nodded.

"It's a reaction to whatever drugs they gave him I suspect as well as the drop from adrenaline boost he may have had to get away from wherever he was. He has a slight fever but we think it should pass soon. Let's walk to his room. They should already be setting him up inside."

They made it to the secured level, Hughes having already sent men who had found there way there. Peter felt relief at seeing Hughes and Jones both there outside what must be Neal's room. He felt a pang of guilt at not bringing his wife first but security was more important at the moment.

"You guys got here fast."

Hughes nodded as he pointed at Jones who looked about to spill the beans on something. Peter nodded as the two moved aside and Hughes talked to the doctor.

"_Peter, I found the van you're looking for. It belongs to a Sergio Marcucci. He supposedly runs a warehouse storage company._"

He heard the sound of doubtfulness in Jones' voice and nodded.

"_I'm guessing he's one of Macchione's goons?_"

He noticed a funny look on Jones' face as he moved closer and they spoke even quieter.

"_Is there more?_"

Jones nodded grimly.

"That agent, the one who survived the kidnapping of Caffrey... His mother's maiden name is Marcucci. They're related."

Peter blinked feeling something cold wash over him. Smith was involved with this? He hadn't had a feeling about him but maybe...

"Thanks, Jones. Wait for me. I want you to go with me to visit Smith once I see Neal."

The junior agent nodded as Peter moved away and joined Hughes and the doctor.

"He should be better in a couple of weeks but he may need some physical therapy on the right shoulder if not the arm. I don't see any problems with his knee and ankle though. Agent Burke... I was just getting your boss here up to date. You're welcomed to go in and see your colleague now."

Peter nodded as he excused himself and went into the hospital room. Seemed he was spending a lot of his time there lately. The room wasn't much different than the other hospital they'd been at only the color scheme was a little more cheerful. He stood there a moment as the door clicked quietly closed behind him and just stared at the figure on the bed. Neal looked peaceful despite everything, his face still a bit too pale for his liking, left arm across his chest while the right was stiff at his side. There was a little cooling pack on his forehead for the fever and his left leg was elevated a bit with a soft cast and brace. He moved to the chair by the bed and sat down heavily, his hand running through his hair before he reached for Neal's.

"You should have been safe. I'm sorry. I wanted you involved or maybe it was Markson's doing but you shouldn't have been. I don't know what to think anymore."

He was tired, frustrated and wanted to strike out at Macchione if not Markson but both were missing at the moment. He was just surprised, or maybe he wasn't at Neal's will to escape and the fact he called him. The con could have called anyone to help him but he called him. Peter felt guilty though as if he had failed the young man somehow. He was supposed to be watching him...

"Pe... ter..."

He looked up to see Neal talking in his sleep, eyes moving rapidly beneath his lids. He squeezed the young man's hand in his own but felt no response back.

"... wake... up... please! Peee... terrr..."

Neal started to squeeze his hand hard, thrashing some in his sleep as Peter tried to calm him.

"It's ok, Neal. I'm right here. I'm ok."

The con kept thrashing, his head raising as his eyes opened and he looked blankly ahead as if at a ghost.

"Gun... he has a gun. Peter... wake up!"

Then as quickly as it happened, Neal's eyes rolled back and he was unconscious again. The young man's hand was still clinging to his though, Peter uncertain if he should let go or wanted to. He heard the door open after a moment and El poked her head in.

"Elizabeth? Who..."

He saw the agent that was watching her nod at him in the background before she closed the door and they were alone. Peter was happy to see her as he stood halfway to hug and kiss her minus the hand holding Neal's. She noticed and smiled.

"Did he wake up yet?"

She leaned over the young man, feeling his head beneath the cooling pad and smoothing his hair softly. Peter noticed Neal seemed to smile ever so slightly at the motion then his face relaxed again.

"He wasn't really awake. He was dreaming about something. A nightmare I think because he kept asking me to wake up."

El looked at him worriedly then back at Neal.

"He's worrying about you, Peter. Just like you worry about him. What did you doctor say?"

She found another chair and pulled up beside him as they sat there.

"He wrenched his arm and shoulder again but also twisted his knee and ankle. The latter should be ok in a week or so but the arm and shoulder will need some therapy he thinks. The fever is from stress and the drugs they gave him. They're waiting on the blood work before giving him anything else so for now he's on no pain medication."

Peter didn't like seeing the young man hurting. They couldn't even give him aspirin or Tylenol till they knew what he had been given? The chance for an interaction was likely till he had detoxed completely. El hugged him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and leaning on his arm gently.

"He'll be ok, Peter. He's strong. We'll get through this."

She was holding him tight as he hugged he with his free arm and kissed her forehead.

**()()()**

It was another hour before Peter was able to free his hand from Neal's. El took his place, talking to the unconscious young man while Peter went to see Agent Smith at the other hospital. Jones went along with him as they parked in the ER visitors' lot and went inside. They showed their IDs and made their way to a secure wing where Smith was being kept under guard. They hadn't told anyone of their findings yet till they could get an answer from Smith. Peter didn't think the agent was in the know with Markson much less Macchione but he had to be certain after what happened.

Smith was sleeping in a bed not too dissimilar from Neal's room, the episode with the con coming back to him as they stepped quietly into the room and the agent turned and looked at them.

"Agent Burke... Jones... what brings you here?"

Smith didn't act guilty but that didn't mean he wasn't. Still, Peter remember how chummy he and Neal had gotten so he tried to act nicely if anything for his friend and partner's sake.

"We found Neal."

He saw Smith smile broadly, sitting up with a groan as Peter moved closer to sit in the chair beside the bed.

"I'm ok. Shooter got me in the upper chest lower shoulder area. Atkins wasn't so lucky."

He saw tears in the man's eyes but he didn't cry, sniffing them back as he finished sitting up in bed and sighed.

"So he's ok? I'm glad. I felt like I'd failed him when I saw them take him away. I wasn't sure they wouldn't come back to make sure I was dead but they didn't or I couldn't have made that call to you."

Peter nodded trying to figure something out as he turned to Jones and made a motion for him to leave. The agent nodded, leaving them alone as Smith looked at him curiously.

"Agent Burke, this isn't a social call is it. What's wrong?"

Peter looked straight at the younger man, his eyes narrowing some till the agent stiffened a bit.

"About that call... how did you know my private number? Only a few people have it and I know we've never enough for me to have given it to you before this incident. What do you know about Sergio Marcucci?"

Smith turned his head a moment, a flush coming to his face before he turned and looked back into Peter's eyes.

"Neal gave it to me in case of emergency. Marcucci, He's my uncle... my mother's brother to be exact. We haven't seen him in years but I only found out about him when I was 18. Until that time I had no knowledge of what he did for a living and apparently neither did my mom. She told me we weren't to talk of him anymore and that's when we moved out of state to Philly where she remarried and I became Jonas Smith. Is he involved with this case?"

Peter nodded grimly as the younger agent frowned.

"I'm sorry... I had no idea. I didn't do anything to get your consultant kidnapped if that's what you're thinking. I really do like him. I had hoped... well I work in Organized Crimes mostly because I didn't get an assignment in the department I wanted. I hope you understand. Neal said he would put in a good word for me."

Peter blinked realizing what the younger man was saying as he laid a gently hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe when we have another opening, you could try again."

Jonas looked up at him and smiled slightly but there was guilt there in his eyes and expression. He was feeling responsible but now Peter knew the truth.

"Don't feel badly. I just had to be sure. I was almost certain you weren't involved but things like this have a way of coming to the surface. Consider it gone."

Smith smiled at him as he nodded.

"It's ok. Luiz actually knew some of it but not all the specifics. We had a case where my uncle showed but we never got into the explanation of how I knew the man we were chasing. I left it at insider information but thank you Agent Burke. I appreciate it. Anything I can do to help, let me know."

They shook hands as Peter rose to leave.

"Neal's doing ok. He escaped from those men. He's safe. I'll let him know how you're doing once he wakes up."

Smith nodded as Peter turned towards the door.

"Tell him he doesn't owe me anything. I'm letting go his marker."

Peter turned and grinned as did Smith who winked slightly.

"I'll tell him. Rest..."

**()()()**

Elizabeth had started to doze off, her head resting on the side of the bed when she heard it.

"Peter... wake... up!"

It was soft, raspy but it was Neal's voice. She lifted her head to find Neal shifting in his sleep, face tense as he reached out with his left hand for something she couldn't see.

"Neal... honey. It's ok. You're dreaming..."

He didn't hear her, his hand still reaching across the air at something as Neal sat up a bit in his sleep and turned his head off to the right as if looking at something scary then back to the left, tears streaking from his closed eyes.

"Peter... please... wake up..."

He continued to reach till she touched his hand and she saw him tense.

"It's ok, Neal. You're dreaming. Peter's ok. It's just a bad dream."

She saw him sitting up, head cocked as if to hear something and then a nod as he slowly relaxed and slumped back onto the bed. After a few minutes his eyes fluttered open and two glassy blue eyes looking up at her.

"Hey sleepy head."

Neal stared at her a moment then around the room as if looking for something or someone. She saw a panicked expression form on his face till she shushed him.

"Peter's getting something to drink for us. He's downstairs in the commissary. It's ok. I promise."

He nodded without speaking, his dull blue eyes looking without much expression as she gently hugged him.

"Are you thirsty? I can get you some water."

Neal nodded again as she rose and went to the bathroom, coming back quickly with a small disposable cup of water. She helped him drink it as he sipped slowly at the liquid then lay back again. He looked exhausted even from that small act as she put the cup aside. The door opened not too soon after revealing Peter as he peered in and then smiled at them both.

"You woke up. How are you feeling?"

Neal looked between the both of them, lips twitching a moment before he opened his mouth and spoke in a raspy voice.

"Tired."

He looked relieved to see Peter standing there as the agent took a seat beside them and passed a cup of something to his wife.

"Coffee for the sweet... water for me..."

He sighed at the bottled water but that only made Neal smile for some reason.

"You think it's funny I can't have coffee, Caffrey?"

Peter winked at him as Neal shook his head.

"No... but I... know it's detri... mental to others... if you don't."

He smirked back, Elizabeth chuckling between them.

"Now now boys. You'll both be back on your feet and soaking up caffeine in no time. Did you want anything to eat, Neal? I could get you something from the commissary."

Neal thought a moment then nodded.

"Something light."

Elizabeth nodded as she left the two men alone and left the room. Peter sipped at his water a moment before putting on the nightstand and moving over to the closer seat.

"I'm glad you're ok, Neal. I had only just figured out your message (_could you be any more cryptic?_) when you called me. I'm sure Macchione isn't happy you got away."

Neal nodded as he reached for Peter's hand and grasped it tightly.

"I have to tell you... before I forget again. Something important."

Peter nodded at the earnest expression on his friend's face as the younger man tried to catch his breath.

"They... were having me... tell them routes. The... ones you... wanted me... to make up. I was out of it... not sure how ma... ny I told... them."

He was huffing now, leaning back again as he closed his eyes and seemingly went back to sleep. Peter was concerned not just for what he had been told about the routes being compromised but at his friend's weakness. Neal was sweating heavily, face still pale. He gently squeezed Neal's hand till the young man opened his eyes again.

"Peter?"

Neal looked worried, his hand squeezing his back, a frightened look on his face. Peter didn't understand why.

"I'm not on the case anymore. Remember? I'm only consulting and neither are you since we're too involved. I'll tell Hughes about the routes but he's not going to like it, nor is Ruiz. It's not your fault, Neal. You were drugged just like me with my tooth. Markson used you and I to get information. Luckily we discovered his plot before it was too late. We'll figure this out. Ok?"

Neal nodded but his worried look remained. There was something else there as if he were haunted by something.

"Smith is ok. His vest took the brunt of the bullet but it penetrated enough to put him in the hospital. He said to tell you he burned your marker."

He watched Neal blink then chuckle slightly.

"Tell him... thanks."

**()()()**

Neal slept for a while after that, Peter deciding to stay at the hospital with him as did Elizabeth. She had thought he would agree to do that and had already brought some clothes just in case as well as a bag for Neal. Peter hugged her as they set up the extra bed the hospital provided. He was going to take the sofa while she had the bed. Once they knew Neal was ok and they had gotten comfortable, both Peter and El settled off to sleep, a single lamp on in the corner.

It was sometime during the night that Peter woke up to El nudging him. It took him a moment to remember where he was as he heard another voice quietly talking in the background.

"_Peter... Neal's talking in his sleep._"

He nodded, getting up from his place on the sofa to check on the young man. He drew closer and could just hear what the young man was saying. It sounded like a route to somewhere but Neal was also talking to someone.

"No... right... it's the safest... PETER, WATCH OUT!"

The agent jumped as he watched Neal's body flinch at some unseen thing, his left hand reaching for his right shoulder as he shuddered. If Peter had to say for certain, it looked like Neal was reacting to a gunshot wound. It frightened him to think what the young man was dreaming about as he gently took a hold of his good shoulder and shook him.

"Neal... wake up."

Neal continued to slump against the bed, body shaking as if he were in pain. His face was turned towards someone with a tragic look, eyes still closed.

"Peter... wake... up... pleeeassse..."

Peter shook the con again a bit harder.

"NEAL... wake up!"

Neal's eyes slowly fluttered open and he looked up and around the room then finally settled on Peter. He was breathing hard, eyes still a bit glassy as the agent felt his head and realized he was still warm. The cooling pad was not so cool now as he pushed the nurse call button.

"Peter... what just happened? You were..."

He was pale but more from the dream than anything. Peter patted his arm gently.

"It's just the fever and drugs, Neal. You're safe. Everyone's safe. I'll see if they can give you something for the fever. There has to be something that won't interact with the drugs you were given."

Neither of them had notice El had gotten up till she gently pushed Peter aside and placed some wet towels on Neal's forehead and neck. He immediately smiled, relaxing a bit.

"It's ok Neal... if I have to stay up and change these so you can be comfortable, that's fine. I want you to get better."

She gently kissed his forehead and he smiled up at her sleepily.

"I'm... sorr... y."

His eyes were closing again as he slumped back under the influence of the drugs and fever. The nurse showed up a few minutes later.

"Is something the matter?"

She spoke quietly as Elizabeth took the initiative and told the nurse what they needed. The nurse nodded, leaving the room to get the necessary items. Peter watched his wife impressed.

"Maybe you should work with me on getting requisitions for the division."

She winked back.

"Maybe... go back to sleep honey. You need your rest too. I don't have any clients today so I'll be ok. They should have his blood work by tomorrow and then we'll know what he can take."

Peter nodded reluctantly, feeling a sudden exhaustion. He was still healing from his own wounds and wasn't even supposed to be working but he had. Peter went back to the sofa and curled up, eyes open as he watched his wife gently brushing Neal's hair. He wasn't jealous so much as worried. He watched the door open and the nurse come back in with more cooling pads as she replaced the cloth on his head with one and Peter noticed the young man relax even further. Elizabeth tucked the blankets up around Neal's neck, the last thing Peter saw before he fell into a light sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Chapter 8)**

_Peter was driving the Taurus down a familiar street, the courthouse seen off in the distance making him smile. He turned slightly to see Neal fidgeting in the front seat while his eyes roamed up to the rear-view mirror to see another two figures in the back._

"Agent Ruiz... Mr. Angelos, we're almost there. The agents ahead and behind us have reported no problems. We're going to put Macchione away and keep you safe. Trust us."

_He watched Ruiz nod curtly his eyes on the alert as Angelos nodded nervously the witness ducked down in the back seat. Peter didn't blame him for being nervous as they made their way up the street ready to turn as he saw the head car moving to the right. The police had some cars along the path as a courtesy. He was glad for it but so far it had seemed unnecessary as they had seen no signs of assassins or any danger. Peter was surprised when Hughes had reconsidered his part in the transport. He wasn't even supposed to do this part but Ruiz had insisted and he stayed in the back with Angelos so Neal could join them._

_They were just rounding the corner to the right when there was a loud report and he felt the car swerved slightly out of control till he was able to gain control again. Everyone was on the alert trying to figure out what happened, the car behind them coming to a halt as Diana popped out of the car to see what was going on, gun at the ready. She waved the all clear walking over._

"Flat tire, boss. We can leave the car here and go in ours. Not a problem."

_Peter nodded as did Ruiz as they checked the area and quickly moved Angelos towards the other vehicle as Peter made his way back to the Taurus to park it so he could get it later. Neal stayed with him as Ruiz and Diana walked with the witness._

"Peter, I can help you change it if you want."

_The agent blinked but shook his head._

"Later. We're going to be late if we stop for a tire. Come on. We can catch a ride with Jones in the next car."

_Neal nodded as they locked up the car and moved back towards the sedan behind Diana's. They had barely moved two steps when there was a barrage of gun fire and Peter felt Neal push him to ground. The young man shuddered slightly as he slowly slumped on top of him and he felt a kind of wetness on his hand._

"Neal? Hey..."

_Peter saw the wound suddenly, the young man's eyes staring sightlessly ahead as he lay slumped across the agent. Neal wasn't moving as he gently nudged him and got no response. He started to call for help when he saw three more slumped bodies on the ground a few yards away. Diana was down, blood dripping from her shoulder as she nudged an obviously dead Agent Ruiz and Angelos. She was ducked behind the other vehicle, the driver and agents inside slumped forward, the windows shattered where the bullets had hit them._

"Neal... wake up... please!"

_He was pushing the young man off of him when he winced and looked to see he had been hit in the leg and hadn't noticed. He saw Diana turn to look his way and tell him to stay down but they were out in the open on the sidewalk and he needed to rouse Neal if he could. Peter did what he could and dragged his friend back behind a nearby mailbox, the only covering as he checked the con and saw the bullet had gone straight through his chest on the right side, the red stain growing slowly but steadily. He pulled off his jacket and tried to make a compress as he pulled out his cell and found it broken from the impact. He filed around in Neal's pockets till he found the young man's phone and dialed 9-1-1 as another barrage of bullets flew out at them._

"Pe... ter..."

_Neal was talking to him as he waited for 9-1-1 to pick up. He saw those blue eyes looking at him sadly, glassily._

"Just hold on, Neal. I'm calling for help. Just stay with me."

_He could see the young man's breath was labored, his body spasming some._

"Can... t... Sor... ry..."

_Peter felt his eyes turning warm with tears as the young man slumped against him and he couldn't feel breath. He felt for a pulse and there wasn't one. The agent felt himself shudder as he started to shake his partner._

"No... Neal... wake up! Neal!"

_Peter suddenly looked up to see someone pointing a gun down at him, his eyes wide with fear. He turned at the sound of a quiet pop to see Diana fall to the ground. His eyes went back up to the man before him, hulking over the mailbox ominously._

"Looks like you're the last one, Fed..."

_Peter gulped as he stared up at the figure and heard the bang._

**()()()**

He woke up in a cold sweat as he sat up and wiped at his eyes. They were wet and warm as he looked around to find he was in unfamiliar settings. It took him a moment for him to realize he was in a hospital room but not in the bed. In fact he was on the sofa and the bed was empty as was the other cot brought in for his wife. Peter was nervous, the nightmare he'd just had far too real now with the missing con and Elizabeth. He stood up quickly and was about to exit the room when he heard a flush from the bathroom, water running then heard the door open as Neal shuffled out, one leg held up gingerly as the con tried to balance himself on the other and hop / limp over to the bed again. Peter breathed out loudly in relief making his friend turn and look at him curiously.

"Hey... bout time you woke up. Elizabeth went to get something to eat."

Neal seemed like he was feeling better, his expression less glassy although he did stumble, Peter moving forward to help him.

"Thanks. They haven't gotten me any crutches yet but it's only the first day."

Neal hopped up on the bed like he'd done this before and started to settle himself in although he was looking a bit less happy about being here. Something had definitely changed since last night. For a moment Peter was just happy the consultant was alive and breathing as he helped him settle back on the bed and raise his hurt leg and adjust the bed to Neal's liking.

"Did the blood work come back already?"

The younger man nodded, smiling.

"Yeah... they were finally able to give me something for the pain and fever. The latter broke early this morning. I feel better."

Peter smiled as they started talking and he let the nightmare go back into the recesses of his mind. Everyone was good and everything was fine. He could relax. They weren't directly involved with the case anymore. Hughes had told him that last night but they would be under protective custody till Angelos testified. Neal was healing and El had an agent with her all the time even here in the hospital. He gave a relieved sigh and noticed Neal watching him.

"You looked tense there for a moment. You ok?"

Peter nodded not wanting to tell him about the dream. It had just been that.

"Perfect... I should probably take my own meds but I need food for them."

He was tapping his hand on his leg till Neal laughed.

"I think you need coffee but you're in the same boat as me. No stimulants. Mozzie offered to sneak us some in from June's but I told him I'd like to get better."

Peter nodded with a smile.

"I bet. He's probably worried I'll strangle you without Italian Roast to keep me happy."

Neal looked at him funny a moment then smirked.

"Funny... trying to scare me? I'll sic El on you."

They were both chuckling about that when the door opened and they both turned to see Elizabeth standing there with a small tray of food and drinks.

"What's so funny?"

**()()()**

Two more days went by before the doctor decided Neal was ok to leave the hospital. The con was more than happy to leave, his energy level having grown once he'd been put on adequate pain medications for his arm and leg as well as having detoxed from the drugs given to him by Macchione's men. There had been no further attempts on either Peter's or Neal's lives which made them think Macchione and Markson had decided to play nice for the while, something that only made Peter more nervous. They had Roberto in custody but he had refused to speak so he was placed in prison once he had healed from his wounds. He told them to tell that amazon agent she was on his list. Diana just laughed it off, her cool exterior showing how much she thought he was full of it.

Peter made it a habit to hang around the office, Neal staying with Elizabeth who had him helping her out with work related stuff she could handle from home while her assistant did the rest at the office. June went to stay with one of her children until everything cooled off. She wasn't fully aware of the situation but they wanted her safe till they had gotten Angelos to trial and Macchione put away. Neal was being on his best behavior although he noticed Elizabeth and his partner quietly whispering off and on like two kids and giggling. It was trying but he was far from jealous figuring his wife was having fun with someone who liked more foofy stuff than he did.

He walked in with Jones who was joining him between work and home to find the agent on duty, a man named Johnson, sitting in the corner with a cup of coffee while the most delicious smell wafted out of the kitchen. Peter noticed Jones sniffing appreciatively.

"Sounds like the wife has something good cooking in the kitchen. Mind if I stay for dinner?"

Peter grinned and nodded as they closed the door and walked inside. They hung their coats by the door as Peter made his way to the kitchen and Jones went to talk to the other agent. He was surprised when he saw Neal slaving over the stove and not Elizabeth.

"Neal? Where's my wife?"

The agent sounded a bit concerned but mostly curious to see his partner cooking and not Elizabeth. Neal seemed a bit preoccupied but he managed to make a motion with his head and eyes upward. Peter nodded as he left the kitchen, pausing to walk back and look at his partner's culinary endeavors again before he left to go upstairs. He trotted gingerly up the stairs to hear his wife talking in the bedroom.

"I'd love to but right now is the busy season. I'm sorry, Ellen. No, it's ok. Maybe next month. Yes, I'll call you when we're free. Not a problem. Bye."

He was standing in the doorway, her back to him as he watched her hang up the phone, turn and nearly scream.

"Peter... you scared me! When did you get home?"

She walked over and hugged him, closing the door as they stood there and kissed. If anything he was happy she hadn't been affected by this directly other than his own injuries which were quickly healing. He was still having some nightmares and the dentist would never be anything he was comfortable with but at least his wife was safe and he would have coffee again sometime in the near future. He knew that much.

"You seem happy. Oh... Neal wanted to make dinner. I hope you don't mind. He said it's a surprise. I have no idea what he's making but it smells delicious!"

She pulled him over to the bed and they sat on the edge nestled in each other's arms. He nodded.

"I saw him downstairs looking like something you'd see on that cable food channel. _Cooking with a Con_. I can see the show happening from behind bars... Neal would be wearing an orange chefs uniform. Looks like the ones from pris..."

She playfully slapped him on the arm, a mock glare on her face.

"Peter, behave! He's your partner and friend. He's just trying to repay our kindness for letting him stay here. Now... did you invite Jones to dinner? I know he's been going back and forth from the office with you."

He nodded smirking.

"Actually he invited himself and I said yes. He thought you were cooking. He might still think you're cooking unless he went into the kitchen. He was talking to Agent Johnson the last I looked."

She nodded smiling.

"Abel's a nice man. Did you know he has 3 sisters and 2 brothers? He's originally from Michigan."

El smiled at him as they fell back on the bed and he kissed her again.

"Really?"

She was about to kiss him again when they heard a knock on the door.

"Dinner in five! Wash up!"

Peter blinked realizing Neal had sent up Jones to call them down. El grinned.

"I'm excited. I think it will be fun to see what he made. Come along, Peter."

He grumbled slightly not really annoyed more than off guard by all of this as they walked to the door hand in hand and exited.

"Better not be that overly foofy stuff I see on the food channel with 2 pieces of something you can't ID and a drop of sauce."

El poked at him, telling him to behave before they made it down the stairs.

**()()()**

Ended up Neal had cooked up quite a feast. First they had salad but it wasn't the kind of salad anyone expected, much less Peter. It had a lot of leafy greens but also bacon bits, sour cream, tomatoes, bits of chicken that tasted like they'd been marinated in garlic or butter sauce and beans to name what Peter could identify. Elizabeth seemed please as did Agents Jones and Johnson. Once they'd finished their salads Neal brought out the main dish which was a chicken Parmesan that made everyone sniff deeply in appreciation. Elizabeth raved about it and Jones asked for the recipe. There was also a mixture of rolls and garlic bread in the middle of the table for everyone the scents of garlic, butter and spices permeating the house in a wondrous aroma. Peter was impressed if nothing else. It was a side of his partner he hadn't seen yet.

When dinner was over, Elizabeth had pie and coffee ready, Peter helping her as he brought the coffee and his wife brought the pie on a tray out. Everyone sat around and chit chatted, Johnson feeling more like family than an agent guarding them. Neal went upstairs for a moment while the rest of them sat drinking coffee and eating pie. He was in the bathroom washing his hands when something felt off. He wasn't sure why but it had grown silent downstairs as he turned off the sink and dried his hands. Neal opened the door to the bathroom and had barely taken two steps out when someone shoved him against the wall hard, one of their arms pressed hard against his neck, the other holding a gun to his head. He blinked up through the temporary haze and saw the person holding him.

"Pe... ter?"

The agent wasn't looking at him though, eyes glassy and staring oddly through him almost. He struggled but his right arm was hurting and although he had been hobbling around on his left leg, it hurt to stand there as he did with Peter holding him in the awkward position.

"Pe... ter?"

The agent didn't respond as he suddenly shoved him hard to the floor, twisting Neal's hurt leg and pointing the gun at him. The con just looked up from where he sat in the hallway, blue eyes looking up in terror as his friend cocked the gun back. This had to be another nightmare he thought as he tried to wake up. Peter stared down blankly at him, finger pulling back the trigger when his hand started to shake. Neal watched the agent's hand trembling as he seemed to fight whatever urge was upon him.

"Peter..."

Neal was too afraid to say much else, the gun pointed at him less scary than the agent he called friend trying to shoot him. It was obvious he was under some strange influence but what and how, he couldn't say. Finally he heard the gun uncocked, Peter's eyes focusing somewhat as he backed off and dropped the gun to the wood paneled floor. Neal wasn't sure what to think as he tried to stand and he saw Peter shake his head.

"Don't..."

Neal stayed where he was, watching Peter turn towards the stairs but collapse to the floor in a dead faint as the younger man moved towards him. He winced as he put his leg under him, limping towards the agent. He delicately picked up the gun and tossed it into a nearby drawer of a table as he knelt beside Peter and nudged him. The agent was breathing but his breath was ragged, pulse racing as he lay there trembling and unconscious.

"Peter... wake up. Peter!"

He wasn't sure what to do or what was wrong. Where was everyone else? Neal hobbled to the bedroom and grabbed a pillow and sheet, bringing them back to push one under his friend's head and drape the other over him before he gingerly hopped down the stairs.

"Jones? El?"

He was trying to call the others but found them strangely slumped over on the sofa and chairs where they'd been when he'd left. He hobbled over to each of them to find they were out cold. Drugged. He saw some sort of white residue in one of the mugs and sniffed, pulling back as he realized what was up. They'd been doped. Only Peter and himself had not had any coffee but that didn't explain the agent's behavior as he hobbled over to the door. It was slightly ajar as he moved to close it, hopping in place to keep his balance as he locked, bolted and pulled the chain across.

"That won't do you any good, snitch..."

Neal froze, turning slowly to see the man who had taken him before in the parking lot at the hospital. He leaned back against the door and saw two other men pop out of the kitchen all with guns. The con froze, uncertain what to do as the man approached him, gun cocked and pointed at the sleeping agents and El.

"If you don't want me to shoot your friends, you'll come along quietly."

The con nodded despite his better judgement but he had no choice. He saw one man at the gun man's motion go and start tying up the unconscious Jones, Johnson and El with zip ties and duct tape while the third man went up and carried Peter downstairs, arms bound behind him with zip ties.

"Now... we're going to quietly go out the back and to a waiting vehicle while making as little noise as possible or your Fed friend here dies. Kapish?"

Neal could do nothing but agree as he moved away from the front door. He watched the one man with Peter move out first, while the second stood over Jones, Johnson and El while he was moved forward by gun point by the first man who pulled his arms back till his shoulder wrenched again as he felt zip ties audibly secured around his wrists and elbows, tape pulled over his mouth.

"Good... Come along Richie. I think he's going to play nice."

The one holding a gun near El and the others reluctantly uncocked his pistol and followed behind as Neal limped painfully on his newly wrenched leg and followed the man who had kidnapped him at the hospital and the other man holding Peter. He still didn't understand what was going on or why Peter had acted the way he did earlier. He thought back to the times he had seen his friend acting oddly at work in the beginning and thought maybe it was some kind of subconscious suggestion Markson had given him but they had had no contact with the mad man for a good week. Jones never left Peter's side so this made no sense to him.

They passed through the backdoor, closing it back. Neal looked back as he heard a muffled bark and saw Satchmo through the windows at ground level for the basement. They had muzzled the dog and tied him to a pipe from what little he could see. He winced and nearly fell when Richie kicked his bad leg to make him hurry it up as they exited the yard through a small gate and he saw the van from before with the Eagle on it. It came back to him all of a sudden.

"Get in, Snitch!"

They dumped the half-conscious Peter in the back and pushed Neal inside as he painfully scooted to the back staying close to Peter. Richie hunched into the back with him binding his legs with zip ties before taking a seat, the first man joining them while the third who had gone upstairs for the agent went to the front passenger seat. The doors were shut and the vehicle took off quickly. Neal remained protectively near his friend watching the two mobsters staring at him and Peter. Richie slowly removed all but a few bullets he thought from the revolver he carried as the other man smirked and watched his reaction.

"I hear you're a gambling man. Richie..."

Neal wasn't sure what was going on till Richie handed the other man the revolver and moved over to pull him aside, yanking his arms up and over his head to hook them over a small peg in the van. Neal struggled to get loose but his wrenched arm yanked and he gave a muffled scream of pain as he watched Richie move over to Peter and hold the agent up as the first man gave him back the gun.

"Richie here is fond of Roulette if you know what I mean..."

Neal saw the goon put the gun to Peter's temple and cock the gun back. He pulled to free himself and move forward, wrenching his shoulder again but he kept pulling regardless of his vision blurry from the pain as he tried to move to help his friend. He watched the wheel turn and a '_click_' as it passed an empty barrel. Both mobsters just chuckled as the first one moved closer to him and pulled hard on his bad arm.

"Roberto's hurt and in prison because of you. It's a shame that pretty agent wasn't there. We'd have left the rest alive but her... he wants her dead. I promised him I would be the one if we ever met her."

Neal felt his body starting to give into the pain as the mobster's glance went down to his braced leg, pressing his knee on the leg and dropping his weight onto the bad knee. Neal nearly choked, face flushing red and nearly purple as the pain overwhelmed him and he finally slumped forward, eyes rolling back into his head.

"How are we supposed to get information out of him if you kill him, Bobby? The boss isn't going to like that."

Richie was talking as he let the agent loose again and dropped him to the floor of the van, both goons sitting back up on their seats.

"Softening him up. He gave us quite a few routes last time. I expect more if he's out of it with pain. Plus we have the Fed here for the other information and coercion. It will work out."

**()()()**

Jones was the first one to wake up, finding himself not only gagged with duct tape but arms pulled back tight with zip ties. He slipped out of the chair he was in and looked up to see Mrs. Burke and Agent Johnson still out cold on the sofa and easy chair. He looked around but didn't see Neal or Peter, uncertain what had happened or where they could be. He reached for a small knife in his back pocket and managed to cut himself loose. He pulled the tape from his lips and went to rouse both Johnson and Mrs. Burke while untying them. He finally got Abel to wake up and then they just had Elizabeth laying there sleeping. He saw the residue in the cups and called on his cell.

"Diana... it's Jones. Call Hughes... something's gone wrong. Not sure what but we were drugged."

He stopped listening to her and nodding.

"Yes, drugged. Peter and Neal are missing so I think someone took them. I can't think why else they'd be gone. Call me back."

His head was aching if nothing else but he kept trying to rouse his boss' wife while Johnson came to enough to go check upstairs and the rest of the house. The front door was bolted and locked but the back was closed and unlocked. They also found the family dog muzzled and tied in the basement when they were alert enough to finally hear him. Johnson also found Peter's pistol upstairs in a drawer of the table in the hallway, noting that the drawer hadn't been opened when he went up to wash his hands. Jones sighed as they heard a knock at the front door and Diana and more agents showed. She looked at him worriedly.

"You ok? Where's Johnson and Elizabeth?"

She looked around the room but he just pointed at the agent coming back with Satchmo in tow from the backyard. Then he motioned towards the still sleeping Elizabeth on the sofa before he noticed their boss wasn't there.

"Hey... Where's Hughes?"

Diana had her gun ready, her holster strap on the weapon loosened.

"He's headed this way. He was getting in touch with Ruiz and some others associated with the case. This whole Macchione thing is getting on my nerves. If he touches one hair on Peter or Neal's head..."

Jones shrank back a bit at the look she had.

"Easy... save it for when we find the people who took them. Did you bring forensics?"

She nodded as she turned to let the guys in with their gloves and kits. Johnson gingerly handed one guy Peter's gun to see who else had touched it while Diana helped to try and wake Elizabeth.

"I think she's out cold for now. Help me carry her to the cruiser. I'll take her to my place. Christie is out of town and nobody will expect us to go there. I'll take a couple of agents with me and leave the rest here with you."

Jones nodded as they made that happen and he waited for Hughes to show.

**()()()**

Neal was dreaming. He was standing over a large view of the city from a building top looking down. He could see the streets and routes light up from the FBI building towards the courthouse. Different paths and routes were lighting up as someone spoke to him from the background. He felt calm as he drew the paths and tried to figure out ways to get to the courthouse safely.

_Neal... Neal..._

Someone was calling his name, the young man turning to find himself somewhere else. He blinked, eyes fluttering open to squint in the dim light of a room he didn't recognize. His vision swam as did his head, his temples throbbing as he slumped back against the bed he was laying in.

"Neal..."

He turned his head towards the voice and saw another figure, someone familiar he thought, laying in another small bed beside him only a few feet away. Neal tried to sit up to reach over but found himself bound to the bed, legs also bound to the foot of the small frame. He pulled on his bindings and gave a muffled cry as his right shoulder and left leg burned with pain. It was the pain that started to wake him up enough to remember what had happened. Flashes of memory came back to him of their kidnapping as he turned to look at the figure of Peter beside him.

"Neal..."

The con watched his friend struggling for consciousness and something else it seemed. Peter continued to repeat his name quietly as Neal fought back unconsciousness from the pain. He thought about the others and wondered if they were ok as he noticed a door in the corner as it opened up.

"Mr. Caffrey... looks like you're the first to wake up."

It was the man who had confronted him at the Burkes'. The one who had kidnapped him at the hospital. Neal glared at him as the man approached and purposely pressed on his bad leg making the con give a muffled cry of agony. The man just smiled.

"We're not sure which one of you we want to interview first. You have the routes but we suspect your keeper here has the actual location of Angelos. Decisions... Decisions..."

Neal lay there hurting as he felt someone grasp his chin and hold his head in place as he opened his eyes again and saw the man looking down at him.

"We'll let you both rest a bit longer before we take you to talk. We have to prepare the '_interview_' room."

The man laughed coldly as he playfully slapped at his face with the other hand before letting go and leaving. Neal turned to see Peter laying there quietly now, lips still moving in silent speech. He was thinking of something crazy to get them out of there when Peter's eyes fluttered open, brown eyes glancing dully around the room before staring at his own.

"Mmmmph!"

Neal couldn't speak as he watched his friend looking at him, lips moving slightly till he could just hear him speaking.

"... sorry, Neal. Didn't..."

The agent's eyes closed, face relaxing some as he passed out. Neal struggled despite his arm and leg but couldn't free himself despite the pain. The con just lay there swallowing hard, mouth dry beneath the tape that help his lips shut. His breath was coming hard as he tried to breathe through his nose, his body wracked with pain as he lay there on the bed. Neal's eyes went back to his friend who was also bound but currently unconscious. He couldn't understand what had happened before but if Markson had given Peter some kind of subliminal command, it had failed. He knew of such things because of Mozzie but he'd never believed in them till now. Neal just wanted to sleep, his body reacting to the pain and stress but he was trying his best to stay awake... alert till his eyes finally rolled back into his skull and he passed out.

_He was dreaming again, the city below him as he stood on a huge platform and looked down upon it like some kind of surveyor. He looked around realizing the platform was actually June's terrace at his apartment but he was higher up than normal, New York like a huge map rolled out below him as he plotted more ways between the Bureau offices and the courthouse, uncertain why he was fascinated with this until he was abruptly pulled back from the side by an unknown and masked man._

_We need more routes. All the routes you can think of..._

Neal nodded with a fearful look he though as he continued to draw lines between the FBI offices and Courthouse till he had exhausted it all. Still the man was there poking at him, hovering...

_More routes. We need to know more..._

He didn't want to do this any more. It wasn't as much fun as he thought plus he a strange feeling something was wrong. He shouldn't be giving this man these routes but he was compelled to as he turned to see another figure in black holding someone precariously over the edge by a rope. It was Peter, hanging from the rope and looking up at Neal with a pleading glance.

_Dont... Neal. I'm not worth this._

_The man holding the rope hissed at the agent to shut up as Neal watched in terror, turning back reluctantly to his map of the city below. Had he missed a route? Was there something he could do to free his friend._

Suddenly he was awake and staring up at the gray ceiling above. He turned his head with a muffled groan to find Peter gone. The bed was empty as he tried to shift his weight gingerly and look around the room. It was empty but for him. Panic overwhelmed him but his questions were soon to be answered when he heard the door open and several of the mobsters walked in.

"He's awake. Let's take him to the other room now. I think the Fed's ready for some company."

**()()()**

(Earlier...) Peter was at home with El enjoying a very delicious dinner prepared with Jones and another agent on guard duty. He kept thinking he was forgetting something, his mind distracted by the company and the fact Neal had cooked the dinner. He was still surprised by that fact as had his wife who was glad to pick the young man's brain for tidbits about the recipes. She had made a pie earlier with Neal's help and started some coffee up for after dinner. When dinner was finished Elizabeth had asked him to bring the coffee out as she walked into the dining room. Peter didn't know why but he had stared at the coffee pot a long time before finally bringing himself to pour it. His mind went blank as he tried to figure out why what was going on with him. Maybe he was just tired. He'd been having issues sleeping again since Neal had been taken and found. When he walked back into the dining room he noticed Neal was missing, Elizabeth saying he went upstairs.

Peter passed the cups around, three since he and Neal couldn't have any coffee at the moment. He hesitated giving the coffee to his wife as she looked at him curiously and took the cup from his hand as he finally let go. Something told him she shouldn't drink it but he just moved away, sitting off to the side as they moved over to the sofa and sat down and chatted. Jones and Johnson sat in two chairs sipping coffee and eating pie till they all started to yawn a bit. Peter didn't seem to notice anything wrong although a part of him thought he should. When his wife and the others had finally passed out, Peter pulled his cell phone from his pocket and called a number. He walked over to the front door as if in a trance and unlocked it, leaving it slightly ajar before he started up the stairs. He heard someone in the bathroom at the end of the hall as he approached the door and stood there in the darkened hallway. The door opened and a startled Neal stared back at him.

_End this... _

The voice spoke to him from inside as he nodded to no one and quickly jumped the figure, pushing them up against the wall and holding them, his gun suddenly in his other hand.

Finish it...

Peter held the gun at the con's head, cocking it back but it wasn't him doing this. Something had taken over and he was watching it all as if he wasn't the one doing it. He saw the fear in his partner's eyes, the man in pain from his attack. Neal called his name softly, pleadingly... He wanted to help him but this other Peter was in control, trigger slowly pulling back but he didn't want to do this. He wasn't a murderer any more than Neal was despite carrying a gun for a living. He didn't like violence. He never shot to kill, that thought all that saved him as he dropped the gun and took a few steps back. Neal made to rise despite his pain but Peter told him to go away just before he passed out. Someone touched him gently and he heard the younger man's voice trying to wake him up before he felt Neal leave and return with a pillow and blanket then disappear again. Peter was frozen, his mind in turmoil from what had almost happened as he lay there in a kind of partial catatonic state that kept him from reacting even when someone else came and tied him up and carried him away.

"Neal..."

He heard himself calling his partner's name worried but he was in some other place unable to respond or know what was going on till finally he opened his eyes a moment and thought he saw Neal laying across from him. Peter wanted to talk to him but he was too much under whatever influence had controlled him. He lay there till he passed into the darkness, his dreams nightmares of him shooting his friend instead of stopping himself. Someone was holding his hand, making him pull the trigger as he watched helpless to react. It was these dreams that finally woke him up.

Peter looked around to find himself slumped in a chair as he glanced around the gray room. He was trying to remember how and why when someone walked in and he saw Dr. Markson there. A cold shiver washed over him as he tried to keep his panic from erupting. His jaw was still healing from the last visit he thought as the dentist moved towards him with that cold, clinical smile.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite patient. Agent Burke, how are you feeling? Shall I do another check up?"

The man's voice filled the agent with terror but he kept his expression level as he narrowed his eyes and glared.

"What's your game Markson? Macchione still pulling your strings?"

He saw the doctor stiffen a bit a the comment as he grasped his chin in a tight grip and held his head fast.

"Oh, he may pay me but I do this because I like it. I call the shots when it comes to patients and their care."

He emphasized the last word in a strange way that made Peter shiver and Markson smile.

"So... shall we start the examination? I just need to ask you a few questions."

Peter saw a few other men in the background also in scrubs, one holding a large syringe. The man tapped it as Markson held Peter's head fast and bared his neck. The needle stung as it pricked his skin and warmth began to fill him, his mind going fluid as all his thoughts started to flow like a river. The dam would burst, Peter thought as the doctor sat beside him and smiled.

"So... shall we start with Angelos' file? I know you've seen it, Agent Burke. You must know where his safe house is. You were privy to much before recent events. Just give us a location and your pet con will do the rest."

Peter looked at Markson, vision blurring in and out of focus as he tried to resist but found his mouth moving of it's own accord. He hadn't ever been told the location of Angelo's safe house too many things happening but he thought someone had said where a safe house was. He was trying to remember. He had told Hughes something about a file and safe house...

"Safe house... Angelos... I..."

His mind was trying to recall the event as Markson drew closer, eyes bright.

"Yes Agent Burke, tell me everything. Your snitch is supposed to make a safe route from there to the court house. We need an address."

Peter blinked up at the man before he remembered and smiled.

"Warehouse... water. Docks... 3rd from the bridge."

He heard the words escape his lips but that's all he knew. He saw Markson's eyes widen in surprise as Peter gave an address and number and the man looked like the proverbial cat that ate the canary as he made a motion to someone and they left the room. Peter kept talking about the file and information he'd seen before he peered up to see the person who left carrying another figure into the room. It was Neal. Peter felt oddly warmed by the thought his friend was here the drugs making him forget they were prisoners.

"Ne... al."

He watched the con look at him, a pained expression on his face as two of the goons placed him in a chair across from Peter and secured him in place. Neal's blue eyes look glassy with pain, his brow furrowed as he imagined the scowl on his partner's face as he gazed at Markson. He was still too juiced up to really know what was going on other than he wanted to talk about the safe house and Angelos.

"Well... isn't this nice? The snitch and the Fed; Pet and master together again. Tell him what you told me, Peter. The safe house with Angelos."

Neal's eyes though dull and glassy with pain widened as he shook his head and saw Peter smile drunkenly as he started to speak, an address spilling from his lips. The con looked afraid if not terrified as Peter continued to talk. He looked more horrified when someone held him still and they injected him in the neck as they had injected Peter, waiting till the serum took effect before removing the tape from his lips.

"Now Mr. Caffrey... shall we have your plans for the routes from the safe house to the court house? All of them you can think of."

Peter watched Neal fighting the drug but finally the younger man's head slumped back and he nodded as Markson continued to needle at him verbally.

"Safffff... teee in numbers, what they alwaaaaaayssss say."

He was singing now but Peter could only hear his own thoughts wanting to fly free from his lips. Markson was annoyed with him, trying to listen to Neal as he was gagged so that they could better listen to Neal's words if they could get him to stop singing.

"Paths... routes... Oh...oh...trains and boats and planes took you away..."

Markson looked annoyed but finally Neal started to make some sense despite himself as he seemed to mentally go through a path from the safe house in his head to the court house. The dentist looked happy as he held a tape recorder there and asked the younger man to keep going. Peter could just listen, his mind wanting to be emptied as the drug made him chatty but he was gagged, his lips moving in muffled conversation to nobody but himself as they listened to Neal's recitation.

Finally Markson rose and turned the recorder off and smiled triumphantly.

"Thank you both, gentlemen. I think we have no further need for your services. Take care of them Bobby... Richie."

Markson left as Peter watched the dentist leave with a thankful feeling. He turned to see Neal slumped in his chair, lips still moving slightly as he sang to himself about boats, trains and planes and Kate. He thought he saw tears but in his current condition it was hard to concentrate or feel much about what was going on when all he wished to do was spill his secrets despite a nagging voice whispering in the back of his head. His head sagged a bit but looked up as the two goons came back over.

"Well, thank you both for your contribution. Mr. Macchione will pay for both of your headstones anonymously of course."

The man smiled darkly as both approached with a syringe for Neal and Peter. The agent squirmed a bit as he remembered his torture from Markson but Bobby easily administered the drug, Peter feeling sleepy afterwards as he saw Richie do the same to Neal who was already kind of half conscious as it was.

"Have a nice death..."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:** _just to say this, I quoted a song sung by Dionne Warwick since it matched up with Neal saying Paths... routes etc... Sorry, just when I wrote that it made me think of that song. ;) Sorry for the long wait on this chapter._


	9. Chapter 9

**(Chapter 9)**

Jones talked to Hughes when he showed up at Peter's house. Clinton's head was still aching but he'd survive. Johnson had offered to help find Neal and Peter once he finished helping Diana carry Elizabeth to the sedan. Agent Barrigan had already headed for her apartment with the sleeping Elizabeth while they tried to figure out what to do about their missing agent and consultant. Johnson was running with the forensics team at the moment while Jones and Hughes had their discussion.

"So Smith was related to Sergio but you said he was innocent of any meddling? Burke should have told me but I guess he had his reasons. Ruiz says he had a suspicion but the kid has been a good agent. I won't hold it against him. He's still recuperating from that shot."

They continued to talk about the case to catch up, discussing how to find the van with the eagle and keeping Angelos safe. They had already moved him to a new location just in case but as they continued their chat, Hughes' cell rang.

"What! Are you certain? Bring them in and we'll interrogate them. Thanks Ruiz."

Jones looked up at the older agent curiously till his own phone rang and he excused himself to answer.

"You did... Thanks Dixon. Yeah... get a team on it."

Jones hung up and smiled up at his boss who was smiling back.

"Good news, Jones?"

The agent nodded.

"They're tracking that van of Sergio's. It's been seen heading from the storm ditch or levee on the edge of the city. Dixon is sending a team on it. How about you Sir?"

Hughes nodded back and smiled.

"I guess they tried to make Burke talk. He gave them the location to a fake safe house we had set up for rescuing Caffrey before he escaped. We still had some men there although we weren't going to use it. Seems Peter gave them that information including the fake file data. That alone should help put Macchione away."

Both finished their planning before breaking off to find Neal and Peter. There was a clap of thunder in the distance as the soft pattering of rain started to hit the pavement and the roof of the Burke home.

**()()()**

Elizabeth Burke woke up with a monstrous headache. Her blue eyes fluttered open to find herself not at home. She sat up immediately, glancing around till she heard a door opening and turned to see Diana peeking inside.

"Mrs. Burke... how are you feeling?"

She saw that Diana had a cup of tea in her hands and took it gratefully when the agent handed it to her.

"Like someone is playing a drum solo on my head. Where's... Peter? I... How did I get here?"

Diana sat on the edge of the bed and smiled.

"This is my apartment. Christie is out of town so I brought you here till it's safe. You, Jones and Johnson were drugged at your home. Do you remember anything about what happened?"

Elizabeth was sitting up in bed now, shaking her head as she tried to take in what Diana had told her and still remember what had happened. They had been having dinner, she brought out pie and Peter brought the coffee...

"I don't... we had coffee and pie. Neal went upstairs to wash up. I know the pie wasn't drugged, I had an eye on it all day."

Diana nodded her head.

"The coffee. Mild sedative but enough to give you some nasty headaches. Did Peter or Neal have any coffee?"

Elizabeth shook her head, her brow furrowing as she tried to recall something.

"No... Peter can't because the dentist said his tooth and jaw are still healing. Neal... he's not supposed to have stimulants. I don't think Neal would have done this."

She saw the look on Diana's face which made her wonder what was wrong.

"Neal and Peter are missing. They found Peter's gun in the upstairs hallway and signs someone had come in and out the back door."

She was about to say more when her cell rang and she excused herself.

Elizabeth tried to listen as she pushed her feet over the side of the bed and stand. The room swam a bit so she sat back down again, the after effects of the drug still active. She stared around the bedroom a moment looking out the window at the rain starting up when she heard Diana heading back.

"Mrs. Burke... They caught two men they think may have had contact with Peter and Neal. They're going to call back if they have more information but for now, rest. Let me know if you need anything."

Elizabeth nodded her head as Diana left the room, closing the door behind her. She sat there on the edge of the bed and tried to think about what had happened. Neal couldn't have done this. Why would he drug them and take Peter? It made no sense! She kept trying to think about what Diana had told her along with what she knew of the evening. They had had dinner but nobody had gotten sleepy till the coffee and pie. She barely remembered passing out, yawning some then waking up here.

She was still pretty tired so she eased herself back onto the bed and lay back against the pillows. Her head slumped to the side immediately as she tried to remain conscious but her body told her otherwise as she fell into an uneasy sleep.

Her dreams reminded her that she had sent Peter to get the coffee and he had taken a few minutes longer than she expected to fetch it. Then he had hesitated giving her her cup although at the time she thought he was just distracted by the conversation. There had been something there to indicate something was wrong but she had been too into the moment to see. That bothered her as she continued to analyze what had been different about her husband.

El thought she remembered seeing him hover over her a moment after passing out before he went upstairs or maybe it was just her own fancy as she spoke softly in her sleep.

"Peter... what did you do?"

**()()()**

Neal woke up to someone sprinkling cold water on his face. His body ached as he came to, eyes fluttering open to the darkness around him. There was a dim light from a street lamp above him as he glanced up and something continued to sprinkle his face. It started to come down harder as he continued to wake up and realized it was raining. His right shoulder and arm ached acutely as he moved and got a glance of the area he was in. It appeared to be some kind of storm ditch or levee. He moved to sit up and groaned through his gag as he found himself not only bound but tied to a drain grate in the cement. He pulled again but his shoulder hurt too much so he stopped as he tried to figure out where and why. His head ached some as he tried to ignore the pain in his arm and shoulder.

It was too dark to see much, along with the falling rain confusing him visually and audibly, but he thought he heard another sound nearby. He tried to listen but thunder clapped overhead making him shake not just from the cold but from being exposed to the elements. He was temporarily blinded by a flash of lightning which when it beamed again revealed another figure a few yards away. It was Peter.

Neal made sure as another flash of lightning let him see his friend laying at the other end of the huge cement ditch. The con had to make sure his friend was ok as he did what he could to reach back and push his fingers into the grate he was bound to. The metal ring finally moved after some pulling, shifting his body ever so slightly till Neal had pulled it loose and was dragging it and himself on his side towards Peter. He had no choice but to drag the heavy grate with him as it rubbed against the cement noisily, shoulder burning from the effort but he was getting closer to his friend till he could see him up close.

_Peter? Peter wake up!_

He poked the man with his head, seeing the agent was also bound to another grating and gagged. He needed to find a way to free himself and Peter. Neal looked around for something, anything to help when another flash of lightning temporarily startled him but revealed something curious. It took most of his energy but he made it towards the object he'd seen and thankfully it was what he was thought as he contorted to grab the item and use it to cut himself free. Once he was free he cut his legs free and crawled painfully back towards Peter, working on cutting his friend free when he heard it. It was a soft sound at first but insidious nonetheless as he tried to hone in on it. Neal sawed faster with the small razor blade he'd found at the zip ties holding Peter prisoner finally cutting the agent's arms free from the grate he'd been bound to and painfully carrying his friend towards the upper edge of the huge ditch. Neal was exhausted, legs aching and barely holding him up when he finally pushed Peter's unconscious body up and over the ledge above. He remained inside the ditch on the lip, too exhausted to pull himself over as he caught his breath.

There was a roaring sound now, Neal turning to look when he saw the wall of water moving down the storm ditch towards them. The young man moved to pull himself over the ledge when his knee wrenched on him and he fell backwards towards the rushing torrent heading their way. Just before he was pulled underneath the water, Neal could see that Peter was safe from it as liquid filled his lungs and he passed out.

**()()()**

Peter felt something cold and wet hit his cheek. Then a full fledged shower of water soaking him as he opened his eyes and glanced around. Lightning blinded him a moment as he tried to get his bearings but he was still too tired from whatever Macchione's men had given him after Markson's interview. He closed his eyes again and did little, his wrists numb from the tightness of his bindings. He pulled weakly against them but found himself tied to something else as he slumped back into a semi-conscious state.

At some point the sound of rain and thunder was punctuated by another sound. It sounded like someone scraping metal on the pavement but he was too out of it to respond as it grew closer and and he felt someone poke at him. After a bit the scraping sound moved away and he passed out despite the rain. It was some time later he was waken by a thunder clap that shook the earth around him. Peter opened his eyes, reaching up weakly to wipe at his face. He didn't want to move, his body lethargic and clumsy as he stared up into night and the rain falling on him. He was soaked, his body shivering as he tried to rise and found his feet bound. Peter looked around confused as he tried to remove the zip tie and finally managed to get it off. He leaned against the base of a nearby street lamp, the bulb flickering eerily in the falling rain. He tried to recall how he got here from his home. They had been having coffee and pie...

Peter suddenly realized there was a rushing sound underneath the pounding of the rain as he looked behind him and saw a huge river of water barely 2 feet from the ledge he had woken up next to. He was sitting beside a huge drainage ditch, the agent pulling himself up to his feet wearily to look around. He kept thinking someone had been with him but he was alone in the desolate lot as he watched the water flowing swiftly by. There was some part of him that looked into the dark waters with a pang of worry. He was forgetting something as he wandered away from the ledge and towards a bank of lights some yards away. The rain was making him shiver as he walked in a kind of daze towards the light and two suddenly shone brightly on him, abruptly stopping before the object they were attached to hit him.

"Peter? Hey..."

Someone came out the vehicle as he stood there hypnotized by the headlights. Someone gently grasped his arm and he looked to see Jones there and some other agents. Peter wasn't sure where he was or what was going on as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Clinton? Where am I?"

Peter saw flashes of memory in his mind of being in a gray room, another figure sitting across from him. He kept trying to remember but his head ached as he slumped forward, someone catching him. He could hear Jones talking to him but with the rain and the thunder, the agent's voice faded into the background as he blacked out.

_Peter..._

_Peter wake up..._

_Peter..._

Someone was calling to him as he slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He found himself in a gray room devoid of all but a couple of chairs bolted to the floor. One of the chairs held a figure but they were turned away from him as he walked forward to see who it was. Peter gasped when he saw it was Neal.

_Neal? Neal!_

Peter shook the young man but Neal didn't respond as the agent felt for a pulse. There was none as he tried to cut his friend loose and rouse him. Neal fell limply to the cool cement, eyes closed, face relaxed as if he were merely sleeping.

_Neal!_

Peter didn't feel breath as he started CPR on his friend and tried again to bring him around. The consultant didn't respond as Peter continued to work feverishly on his friend.

_Come on Neal... Breathe!_

He finally stopped when he realized Neal wasn't coming back, the agent holding the limp form against him. There was something he was forgetting he knew as he held his friend in his arms and felt warm tears rolling down his cheeks.

_I'm sorry... Neal. I should have protected you..._

Peter was crying now, a soft sobbing sound coming from him as he held his friend close to him. He thought he felt Neal hug him back as the agent cried.

_It's ok, Peter. Everything's ok._

The agent felt a kind of peace come over him as he nodded in his sleep, waking to find his face wet with tears. He sniffed as he tried to sit up and look around. He was in a strange bed but the room seemed vaguely familiar to him. He saw a window off to his right, rain pattering against it softly from the outside where he could just make out a rusty looking fire escape. There was a door just past the foot of the bed that he thought must be a closet and another door off to his right. Peter was trying to make sense of it all, wiping at his eyes when the door to his right opened up and he saw Elizabeth peek in.

"El?"

Peter tried to rise but she moved quickly over as she closed the door to stop him. Elizabeth sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him on the lips as he reciprocate before laying back on the mattress. Her hand gently touched his forehead and she sighed.

"You're warm, Peter. Let me get you some aspirin."

She got up to go but he stopped her, as he gently grasped her hand in his.

"This is Diana's apartment isn't it?"

He was confused but she nodded as she sat down again.

"They brought me here after what happened last night. You've been asleep for a while, honey. Diana's outside making some tea if you want some."

Peter shook his head as he continued to cling to her hand. Something was bothering him. He had been dreaming about something important.

"Peter... what's wrong? I'm not going anywhere. Let me get you that aspirin and I'll be right back, ok?"

He finally assented, letting go of her hand as she kissed him gently on the lips again and left, the door leading out of the bedroom slightly ajar. He could hear another voice now, someone talking on a phone.

"_No sign? Call me back if you hear anything. Yes, he's awake. Thanks, Jones._"

There was a beeping sound of a cell being hung up and then footsteps coming nearer before a soft knock and Diana peeked her head in.

"Hey boss. How are you feeling?"

He could tell she was tense about something but she hid it with a too casual nature. Only one person was good at hiding things... He felt something drip down his cheek as he reached up and wiped at his eyes.

"I... keep thinking I've forgotten something. I don't remember much of what happened. How did I end up here? I was having dinner at home last I remember..."

He could see that uncomfortable look on his subordinate's face as she leaned in close.

"I didn't want to tell you... Peter, Neal's missing."

His jaw dropped as he suddenly remembered what... no who he had forgotten. Neal. How could he have forgotten his friend and partner? A guilty feeling washed over him making him feel nauseated at the thought. Had Macchione's men left him out in that lot alone and taken Neal else where? Why was he there beside the drainage ditch when he had the feeling he should have been in it? Something didn't add up as he wracked at his memory to find the answer but was stone walled by a terrible ache in his head. Diana helped him settle back, fluffing the pillows for him.

"Neal... how could I forget..."

He closed his eyes trying to remember something, a flash of memory coming back to him. Someone was there in the ditch. Peter had heard someone breathing hard beside him despite the rain, cutting his wrists loose and half carrying him to the lip of the storm levee. He opened his eyes again after a moment, Diana looking at him worriedly as he sat up.

"Neal... I think... he was at the levee with me. I remember looking up at the street lamp and then I was next to it when I woke up. Someone carried me up the side of the ditch. Diana..."

He couldn't say what he thought, hoping they'd find his partner and not wanting to think Neal might be dead. He couldn't be.

"They're searching for him but nobody even thought about the levee. You were found at the road near there off the highway. Jones was headed that way with Agent Dixon and some other agents. They found the van with the eagle on it. Sergio is going away as are several of his associates. We have enough to put Macchione away for a very long time."

She had a fierce look on her face of victory but it was softened by the realization that they may have lost a friend and colleague. Peter fell back against the pillows, body exhausted. His eyes were closing as Elizabeth quietly reentered the room with a glass and aspirin. Diana moved aside as his wife sat in her place and helped him take the pills.

"Rest, Peter. I'm sure Neal's ok. They'll find him."

He looked up at his wife, his beautiful smart wife and nodded knowing she had to be right and hoping what she said was true. It had to be. His eyes closed after a moment, the last thing he felt was her lips gently kissing his forehead as he fell asleep.

**()()()**

It was dark where he lay, his body battered and bruised as he shivered in the darkness. His eyes were shut tightly but he could still hear the roar of the water in his mind as it swept him away in the night, tossing him like so much debris as he was pulled beneath and swallowed by its massiveness. He had taken in water, his lung saturated with it but he must be alive because how else would he remember. He felt his body shudder ever so slightly and then he coughed up what felt like gallons of water until he could give no more and he lay still in the darkness, eyes shut tightly. His body ached from head to toe and he didn't think he could move if he wanted to from the fear of pain. He wanted the darkness to swallow him up and hide him from the pain again but he was waking if only a little.

A gurgling sound escaped his lips as he felt his eyes start to flutter open and he had a quick look at where he was. His mind registered little in his current state but he was vaguely aware he was in a stone tunnel of some kind, a grating overhead allowing some light to waft in. The light was dim and gray, sprinkles of water still falling down through the drain creating a shallow stream of water. He could still hear the roar of the torrent that had taken him from the lip of the levee and pulled him into its grasp, tossing him around before the water had settled him here on this small ledge inside the sewer itself. He coughed, more water leaving his lungs as he lay there unmoving but for his eyes.

His head ached, someone drumming loudly in his ears and head as he gave a weak groan, closing his eyes again and letting the darkness take him. He felt a certain satisfaction despite his agony. He had done something right but what it was he couldn't remember as he passed out again.

**()()()**

Peter woke up later that day to find it was still raining outside. The weather disturbed him as he remembered the cold drops soaking him through when he'd been in the storm ditch. Neal had been with him. He had to have been or who had rescued him. Peter knew he had been in the ditch but he wasn't sure how he'd gotten out. Someone had freed him but for his ankles. The agent sat up with a groan, his head still hurting him as he leaned back on the pillows and turned at the sound of the bedroom door opening up.

"Hey..."

Elizabeth walked in, closing the door behind her as she moved to sit beside him and gently felt his forehead.

"You feel cooler but you're still warm. I'll get you some more aspirin but you need to eat something. I'll bring you some soup."

Peter nodded, grasping her hand in his as he looked into her blue eyes.

"Neal? Did they find him yet?"

He watched her sigh and turned to look out the window a moment, the rain still falling fairly hard outside. After a moment she frowned and shook her head. He must have looked very disappointed because she was hugging him close and trying her best to comfort him.

"You're worried about him. Diana told me they have everyone looking for him. It doesn't help he has his anklet off."

Peter nodded with a regretful look.

"My fault. We've been so busy with the case and everything going on that I never had time to put on the new one. I should have done that much to protect him..."

He turned away from her onto his side, guilt overcoming him. He felt his wife curl up next to him and hug him, turning his head gently to look at her.

"It's not your fault, Peter. I..."

She hesitated a moment as if uncertain how to broach something when she finally sat up and he turned to look at her.

"I remembered something from last night. After all that's happened... you didn't mean to do it. It was that man."

Peter blinked uncertain what it was his wife was trying to tell him but she was blushing slightly, something embarrassing her or worrying her as he tried to understand.

"What happened, El? Tell me the truth."

She looked hesitant but finally her eyes met his and she swallowed hard.

"You drugged the coffee, Peter. You tried to warn me by not giving me my cup but I didn't understand then. You even hovered over me a moment before calling someone. It was his doing... Markson."

He felt shocked realization wash over him at her words, images flashing vaguely in his mind but too dim for him to recall but an impression. He knew she was right and it made sense. He had lost time between dinner and when he remembered waking at the storm levee. Markson had used him again. Peter suddenly felt sick at the thought of what could have happened. Someone had to have been there as a precaution if he didn't do whatever it was he was supposed to have done. What if they had killed his wife and the others? Had they killed Neal? Was his body laying lost somewhere or was he still a prisoner? He knew this was wrong... the young man had been with him. He thought he remembered someone carrying him from the ditch but he had been out of it, shivering from the rain.

"Peter honey... I haven't told anyone yet. Not even Diana. I know you didn't do this. It wasn't you, remember that."

He nodded but he was feeling more guilty trying to figure out what had happened to his partner and what could have happened to his wife and colleagues. Jones was ok far as he knew and Johnson but the fact his wife was involved bothered him. What if he had hurt them? Even under someone elses influence... what if he had?

"I have to call Hughes and let him know. He knows it was me before... I didn't... want to tell you."

She was looking at him with a shocked look at first then one of understanding as she wrapped him in her arms and held him.

"I didn't want you to know. Hughes kept it secret because nothing happened but this... I was compromised. Who knows what I did under Markson's influence or what I could still be forced to do if it's not reversed!"

He pulled away from her but Elizabeth held him tightly, laying her chin on his shoulder as she kissed his cheek.

"You did nothing wrong Peter. You weren't yourself. I'll call Hughes to come see you if you want. He's been asking about you all day but couldn't come because they're interrogating some of the men involved. I overheard Diana talking on her cell. It's going to be ok."

She held him tightly and he finally let her, relaxing in his wife's hold and reaching back to kiss her as he held her hand in his.

**()()()**

It had been three days, three wet days and no sign of Neal Caffrey. They had combed the city for the con but found nothing to show he was anywhere in New York. Peter had finally had his talk with Hughes who reluctantly passed the news along to his own superiors. Considering what happened with him giving the false information and getting Macchione's men caught perhaps they could say it was a lucky happenstance and forget about it but he Peter knew as did Hughes that he would be under close scrutiny. They brought in a therapist experienced with deprogramming, Elizabeth going to the sessions with Peter. It was two more days till the trial, Angelos in safe keeping till the day and most of Macchione's men in safekeeping behind bars meaning he had little chance of sending a hit against anyone. That was some consolation but with Neal still missing, everyone was on edge. Peter only went to the therapist, Jones and Johnson in tow to watch him and El while Diana and the rest of the team and Marshalls continued the search for Caffrey.

Another day passed, Peter leaving his session with the therapist a feeling of dread despite his improvement. The doctor said he would be fine in a month at the rate they were going. Whatever Markson had programmed him with he had fought it and was still fighting it when the therapist would hypnotize him to see what had been done. It was just a matter of reprogramming what had been added to something benign till it finally faded away. It was a fairly simple process in this case since Peter had already resisted the majority of what the dentist had tried to make him do. That was little relief to Peter as he worried about his missing partner. Only one more day till the trial.

"Honey... let's go home."

He realized they were still standing in the hallway outside the therapists office. He nodded as they walked into the elevator and waited for it to reach the lobby. Tomorrow Angelos would go in front of a judge and one of the biggest mobsters in New York to make sure that Macchione got life and his reign of terror ended. There was that: The greater good but Neal shouldn't have had to sacrifice himself for that. He should be here beside him and El, annoying the heck out of him with that hat and that charming manner of his.

"Peter?"

He turned to see El looking at him worriedly as she grasped his hand in hers. He smiled ever so slightly but he wasn't feeling it. They left the elevator and the building and walked to the Taurus. Elizabeth drove as Peter stared out the passenger side window at the city lost in thought. Neal was out there somewhere possibly hurt or worse...

"He's ok, Peter. I know he is. They'll find him."

It was as if she had read his mind but he only nodded slightly, eyes still staring out the window hoping to see his friend and partner but seeing strangers. It had been four whole days and the young man hadn't turned up. Maybe he just needed to have faith. Neal hadn't run, he knew that much but all he could think about was putting his hands around Macchione's neck and strangling the life out of the man till he told him where Neal was. He had to know if his friend was alive or dead.

Peter barely noticed as they came up to their home. He moved mechanically as he removed the seat-belt and opened the door to leave the car. Jones was parked across the street, tailing them till they knew for certain everything was safe. Johnson opened up the door as they arrived and let them in, Peter initiating in chitchat but soon excusing himself to go upstairs. He hid in the bathroom a while thinking, staring at himself in the mirror at the bags under his eyes. He hadn't been sleeping well, nightmares of things that could have happened to them along with a dead Neal haunting his dreams. He only left the bathroom when Elizabeth knocked on the door and he went to hide in the bedroom. He curled up on the bed and stared at the window a while before he finally fell asleep.

_Peter... forgive me._

He moved in his sleep, reacting to the sound of the faint yet familiar voice.

_Neal? Where are you?_

He found himself soaked in the rain, laying on the pavement. Someone was in the darkness beside him on the other side of a small cement barrier. The other person was also soaked through and breathing hard from the sound of it. He could only just hear them over the sound of rain and thunder. He closed his eyes a moment and then they were gone just before everything went black.

Peter was suddenly awake and looking around his room. Sweat covered his brow as he sat up and reached for his cell.

"Burke... yeah... no luck? I... I think I remember something. Has anyone checked the storm ditch? Yes the one the van was leaving. They had us there inside and someone... Neal pulled me out. I think he may still be there somewhere."

**()()()**

The trial came and went. Peter didn't go because he woke up feeling tired and feverish. The therapist rescheduled his appointment for the following week as Elizabeth stayed home to make sure he was doing alright. He had nightmares about Neal asking why he'd left him behind, Peter telling him he was sorry as he tried to figure out where he was.

"Neal..."

He murmured in his sleep, shifting as he tried to find his friend.

"Neal... I'm sorry."

He stayed that way for the rest of the day until his fever broke later that evening. Elizabeth kept coming in to check on him he knew but mostly he stayed in bed which wasn't like Peter at all. He was so tired, closing his eyes again to rest after some soup when he heard it. Peter turned to see his phone was vibrating on the nightstand but ignored it. Soon though he had to answer as the phone kept vibrating.

_**He trusted you, Suit.**_

Peter blinked at the odd text finally registering who it was from. Mozzie. He didn't need this, guilt already eating at him. Neal had saved him but who had been there to save Neal? It was nearly five days now and the young man was still missing if he was even still alive. The agent was losing hope. He sat up and pulled on his robe over his tee and pajama pants, pushing on his slippers and making his way out of the bedroom. He heard voices downstairs when he finally finished showering and walked to his bedroom to dress. He made his way downstairs and found Jones, Diana and Johnson talking quietly over coffee as El busied herself in the kitchen. They all looked up as Peter approached.

"Boss?"

They started to stand but he held up a hand for them to stay as they were as he walked over and joined them.

"I need to ask a favor."

The three agents nodded at him as he told them what he wanted. Each one gave their consent quietly as Johnson moved to the kitchen to get some more coffee.

"Mrs. Burke..."

She turned to see Abel standing there, the agent looking a bit sheepish. Elizabeth smiled at him as she took the new pot of coffee and poured him some more.

"It's quiet out there. How's the powwow going?"

She was smiling till she saw the strange look on his face, putting the pot back and walking out to see Peter leaving with Diana and Jones.

"Peter?"

He turned to look at his wife almost guiltily but she seemed to understand what was going on as she nodded to him and he took off. She went to lock the door and leaned against it a moment as Agent Johnson stood there in the dining area.

"He has to go look for himself... I understand that."

The agent nodded sympathetically before she joined him with her own cup of coffee and they sat in silence at the dining table.

**()()()**

They had stopped to grab up flashlights and some other equipment before they headed out for the levee. It had finally stopped raining which in itself was a good sign. Jones parked the sedan at the same place Peter had waken up as they left the vehicle and went down into the huge ditch and started their search. Peter wasn't sure what they might find but he had to look. He owed Neal that much.

It was over two hours later when Diana came and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"He's not here, Peter. I'm sorry."

The agent just stood there without acknowledging what she said. They had searched much of the levee including a few huge drainage pipes but there had been no sign of the con. He didn't want to give up but even his confidence that Neal was alive was fading.

"He has to be. Diana... he has to be here!"

Peter moved away from her as he went to check out a large drainage pipe he'd checked more than enough that evening. He shone his flashlight around but there was no sign of anything much less Neal.

"Where are you, Neal? Talk to me..."

He heard Jones calling to him, telling him they should go. Peter didn't want to leave but all the evidence pointed to Neal not being there. He couldn't argue with that as he moved away from the drain and reluctantly headed back towards the car. In the background there was a light tapping sound, the sound of water dripping and echoing most likely off the sides of the pipe or grates. For a moment it almost sounded uniform, the soft sound of someone tapping something out but fading as he walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

**(Chapter 10)**

By the time they got back to the Burke home there was thunder clapping in the distance, small lightning flashes lighting up the night sky in the distance. Peter didn't like that, something bothering him but he couldn't quite put a finger on it as they entered the house. Jones and Diana excused themselves to go home and sleep. They had work in the morning and there was still a search on for Neal despite the lack of evidence he was in the city or alive. Peter watched them go as he closed the door and finally made his way upstairs. Johnson was with them till the end of the week just in case of any retaliation but so far nothing had come from the trial with all of Macchione's heavy hitters already behind bars with him. The agent had been staying downstairs on the couch, El leaving him a pot of coffee before going up to bed.

"Peter... I'm sorry."

She was hugging him from behind, the agent sitting on the end of the bed leaning forward.

"I was supposed to protect him but he saved me. I know it was him. I remember the water flowing like a river in the ditch. He must have been carried off. He's there... he has to be but..."

His voice trailed off and he had his face in his hands, body shaking some as she held him.

"Sleep, honey. We can go look again tomorrow. Ok?"

She had turned his face to meet hers, light streaks of tears on his face. Peter looked like a little boy if anything as she helped him change into his pajamas. Soon they had the lights out and were laying in bed although he was far from going to sleep. Peter heard the thunder in the distance turning some towards the window to see a flash of lighting, counting softly.

_1... 2... 3... 4..._

The thunder rumbled after 4 which meant the storm was at least that far away. He waited and another flash of lightning made him start counting again.

_1... 2... 3..._

Another thunder clap as the storm grew closer. He continued in this manner till finally he fell into an uneasy sleep.

_There was a sound of water dripping all around him as he walked through the drainage pipe, the grating no longer in his way. He had no idea what it really looked like but he had been through one or two sewers chasing people in his career. How different could one be from the other? Peter walked through the dimly lit cement pipe till he heard it._

_tap... tap... tap_

It was a sound just below the water dripping which echoed loudly inside the large space. Peter paused to try and find a direction for the sound.

_tap tap... tap... tap tap..._

It was more uniform than the water dripping as he tried to find the source but in the maze of pipes he was turned around. He held his breath trying to hear the sound better.

_N... E... 1... _

_T... H... E... R..._

He tried to make sense of it as it repeated over and over till finally Peter woke up. It was raining outside, the pattering of drops on the roof overhead and against the window. He could hear the soft breathing of his wife beside him as she slept. Peter quietly slipped out of bed with his cell phone and went out into the hallway. He saw the light on below flickering and peeked over to see Abel asleep on the sofa with the TV on. He quietly slipped into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub. He wasn't sure why he had his phone but finally he just dialed the number and waited.

There was silence on the other side when they answered but he knew they were there.

"It's me... I need your help."

There was silence again and then a kind of quiet sigh.

"_Tell me what you need. I'm guessing you found out where he is?_"

It was Mozzie's voice that answered back as Peter nodded to the phone and talked quietly.

"I think so but we have to hurry. The storm won't give us much time."

He explained the situation.

"_I'll see you there in about 20... bring some hands along._"

The call ended and Peter sat there a while in the darkness of the bathroom, flashes of lightning and the cell screen all that illuminated the grim look on his face. He hoped he was right as he dialed two more numbers.

**()()()**

It was a sleepy band of agents and Mozzie who showed up at the levee after 1 am. Jones and Diana weren't too happy about this thinking their boss was seeing too much there but they supported him and hoped he was right. Elizabeth had waken up in time to catch him going out again. She made a thermos of coffee for them despite the rules of the doctor. Peter had never felt more himself than after that cup of coffee.

"I heard it over here but we have to hurry. If it's anything like what I remember the other night being, this place will flood quickly so one of us has to stay outside to keep watch."

Diana volunteered for watch as they walked to the drainage pipe Peter remembered hearing the tapping from. It was mostly silent now but for the occasional echoing of dripping water somewhere inside. The grate kept them from going inside till Mozzie coughed and asked Diana to stick her hand through the grate. She looked at him with a narrow gaze but Mozzie said her hand was the narrowest. She still glared at him a bit till Peter motioned for her to do it. The agent assented reluctantly as Mozzie told her to feel around till she felt a small button or release on the right side. She nodded, eyes widening when she found it and the grate unlocked.

"Thank you Lady Suit... shall we?"

She didn't like the title but nodded as she made her way back up to the top to keep watch, their phones on walkie-talkie mode as the others went inside the darkened storm drain. Their footsteps echoed eerily around the tunnel-like structure as they moved deeper inside. They walked for some time till they hit a dead end and had to turn around. They took another path but it was the same story. Peter was feeling stupid now, wondering if he really had heard what he had as the others started to move out. After almost an hour of searching, Jones was heading for the entrance followed by Mozzie with Peter taking up the back. He kept shining his flashlight around the structure hoping for something...

"Suit... you coming? I don't think he's here."

Even Mozzie sounded defeated when he had seemed so hopeful before. Peter nodded as he started to move forward but stopped. There was a sound. A very soft sound like someone breathing but it was there. He started to flash his flashlight around the space trying to find it's source but it was hard to trace over the dripping water and their footsteps.

"Neal?"

He called out softly, voice echoing some but then he saw it. There was a ladder he hadn't seen, rungs missing in spots that went up the side of the tunnel to a small narrow ledge. He put the flashlight in his mouth and carefully climbed up till he could shine the light around and see for himself. Something was there as he pulled himself up onto the lip of the ledge and crawled forward.

"**Neal! HEY, JONES MOZZIE! COME BACK!**"

He had forgotten about his phone, calling as loud as he could and hoping his voice travelled as he nudged the figure before him. He wasn't sure they'd heard him till the sound of footsteps echoing back and around him indicated they had. They were looking around below when he called down.

"Up here... He's alive but unconscious."

Jones nodded as he took off his jacket and handed it to Mozz. Peter gingerly pulled his friend back towards the ladder as Clinton climbed up enough to help ease the young man to the path below. Mozzie quickly moved closer to check his friend as the two agents carried Neal out and he led the way to the exit. It had already started to rain fairly hard by now, the thunder and lightning more obvious as was the wind. They heard their phones beep as the walkie-talkie function popped on. It was Diana.

"You better hurry. I see a lot of water headed your way and fast!"

They exited the drainage pipe as fast as they could with Neal between them, making it with some effort up the side of the drainage ditch to the ledge above and onto the sidewalk. A few minutes later a wall of water came flooding through the ditch making them all glad they had gotten themselves and Neal out of there in time.

Everyone was soaked through by the time they made it back to their cars. Mozzie sat in the back with Neal, covered by Jones' jacket, as Peter drove the Taurus back home with Jones and Diana following in their own vehicles. They had already called Hughes to let him know they'd found Neal, the older man grumpy from being waken but happy to know they'd found their consultant alive and well. He said he'd meet them at Peter's.

It took two of them to carry the young man upstairs once they got back to Peter's and place him in the tub. He was grimy from his stay in the drainage pipe with some cuts and scratches. Peter washed the young man off as he removed Neal's filthy clothes and Elizabeth brought some clean ones from his bag in the guest room. Once he had gotten Neal reasonably cleaned up, he dressed the young man and half carried him to the guestroom. Mozzie watched the scene quietly, remaining in the background for once.

Elizabeth made coffee for everyone and offered to let them stay the night from the storm. Jones and Diana consented using sleeping bags from the closet and borrowing clothes for the night while theirs dried. Mozzie seemed a bit more nervous about staying with so many suits and left to let June know Neal was ok. It was almost like a party when there was a knock on the door and Hughes showed up. The storm was full blast by then and he was surprised to see the sleepover in the living room.

"Was this just an excuse to bring me over for a party, Burke?"

He was kidding of course as Peter shook his head with a slight smile and took him upstairs. He showed him the unconscious Neal in their guestroom as they talked about what had happened.

"I'm glad we finally found him. I was getting ready to call off the search. I'll let the marshals know he's here and make sure you get that anklet on him later today. It would have helped but under the circumstances it wasn't entirely your fault it wasn't on. Jones or Diana can fetch it for you."

Peter nodded as they closed the door and left to join the others downstairs. Hughes sat for a minute and chatted with them about the case and other stuff before he left to go home. By then it was after 3 am and they were told that under the circumstances they could come in late, not including Burke and Caffrey who were still technically on administrative leave. The three younger agents said their good nights to El and Peter as they both went upstairs and Peter collapsed tiredly on the bed. He wasn't sure he could sleep as his eyes wandered back to the bedroom door and his mind thought about his unconscious partner down the hall.

"Want me to make up a bed for you in the guestroom? We still have that old roll-away up in the attic."

Peter nodded as he left the room to grab it.

**()()()**

Peter sat in a chair in the guestroom at first, watching his friend sleep. The younger man barely seemed alive but he was, chest moving up and down enough for him to know the young man was indeed breathing. He had checked his pulse and breath several times. He had a pillow under the young man's hurt left leg to elevate it and El had put Neal's arm in a temporary sling made of an old sheet they tore up. She had also dressed and bandaged the few cuts and scratches he had, few considering he had been tossed around in the drainage ditch. There was a nasty cut on his temple over a small egg sized bump, El gently tending to it so as to not waken the young man. He didn't move a muscle as they had washed and dressed him and moved him into the guestroom. Peter worried about that, watching his friend till he finally dozed off.

He had strange dreams of Neal calling to him but being trapped in the drainage ditch again. Peter woke up in a cold sweat to find the first rays of daylight shining through the window. He hadn't slept much at all as he gave a quiet groan and moved to lay on the roll-away bed. He had barely stood to do so when he heard a soft creak from the mattress and looked to find Neal staring back at him.

Peter wasn't sure what to do, both men staring at one another a moment until the agent got a hold of himself and moved closer.

"Neal? Can you hear me?"

He sat on the edge of the bed but the young man scooted away some. He looked confused, blue eyes widening.

"It's ok... you're safe. Nobody's going to hurt you."

Neal looked up at him as if finally getting a good look at him, nodding ever so slightly before his eyes closed again and he slumped back into unconsciousness. Peter felt for a pulse and breath again just to be safe before he tucked the young man in and finally eased himself onto the roll-away bed. His eyes watched his partner till he finally fell asleep.

**()()()**

He remembered very little of what had happened. He was awake off and on in the dark, dimly lit drainage tunnel. A sound woke him as he lay there. He thought he heard voices echoing from far away, one voice sounding very familiar but his head ached, he couldn't be sure. He started to tap on the wall, his knuckles raw already from trying to pull himself out of the tunnel but without success. His body ached too much to do more than stay where he was and tap his message. The voices faded away till he only heard the sound of dripping water around him again and another sound... thunder. There were flashes of light from the grating above him but he was off to the side and couldn't see out of it as he lay there. He was thirsty... so very thirsty and hungry but he just slept. His head throbbed where it had connected with the wall of the drainage pipe he thought but his memory was too full of holes for him to be certain. All he could do was hope someone found him and dragged him from this hole before he died. It was all he thought about as he lay there, eyes closed and shivering in the darkness.

The more he lay there the more he thought maybe the voices hadn't been there. It must have been a dream... a hallucination. He passed out again, the sound of thunder growing closer. At some point he felt something splatter nearby, wetting his face and body and then that sound. He wasn't sure why but the rain made him shudder as he tried again to move himself but was far too weak to raise his head. He tried to think of the voice... the one he'd heard some time ago. How much time had passed? It had been dark then and it was dark now, only a very dim hint of light from the grating telling him there was some source of light above it. He closed his eyes again letting the darkness overcome him as he started to give in. Nobody was coming for him. He was all alone.

He dreamed of a cozy room with simple furnishings but it felt like home. A woman with dark hair sat at a dining table looking over something as he stood there watching. She turned and smiled at him, blue eyes sparkling with joy at seeing him. She hugged him before sitting down again and offering him a cup of something. They seemed to be talking before he watched her attention move behind him and he turned to see a man with dark brown hair, older enter the home. The woman greeted the man with a hug and kiss before they turned to address him. The man seemed curious at his presence but not upset by it. They were talking about something, the man smiling but still very serious. He tried to figure out how he belonged with them as the image faded away and he heard voices again.

Someone nudged him gently and then he was cold and wet but he was too tired to move or wake, hands gently lifting him and then warmth. He thought he was in a car maybe and then warmth again, water cleansing him till he fell back into blissful darkness. There was silence around him but a sense of life, people nearby. Something woke him as he opened his eyes and tried to move. He wasn't in the tunnel anymore, his right arm in a sling, his leg elevated and wrapped and his body tucked beneath warm blankets. He was clean, dressed in fresh clothes as he moved to look around. The bed creaked ever so slightly as he finally noticed the figure standing there. They turned and looked at him as he tried to figure out how he knew them. A flash of memory came back to him:

_You're under arrest..._

The words filled his mind as he felt a kind of panic wash over him but the man approached him as he had in his dream. He was serious but kind, easing him into relaxing as he spoke to him softly. He finally consented, nodding his head and falling back to sleep. He dreamed of a room in the clouds and cappuccino...

**()()()**

Peter slept his first good sleep in days. Neal was back with them and safe while Macchione and his men were put away. He wasn't sure if they had caught Markson but at this point he knew they weren't going to see him again. He slept and dreamed about a beautiful terrace in the clouds and the most wonderful coffee. He found himself smiling and feeling as carefree as he could finally, his mind releasing the guilt if only a little now that he had found his friend and partner.

When he finally woke up, Peter squinted at the afternoon sun shining in through the curtained windows. The bed had been far from comfortable but he had slept as he glanced at the clock and saw it was after 1 pm. There was a soft knock on the door and Elizabeth peeked inside.

"Hey sleepy head. I was wondering when you were going to wake up. There's some lunch for you if you're hungry."

She walked over and sat beside him, hugging him gently as they kissed. They both glanced over at the still figure on the guestroom bed, Neal's eyes still closed and unopened.

"He woke up for a moment last night. Only a moment but he woke up."

Elizabeth looked excited as she helped him up to his feet and they quietly walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. She kissed him on the lips again before pushing him towards the bathroom.

"Go get cleaned up and I'll have something for you. Let me just check on Neal and then lunch."

Peter nodded as he kissed his wife back and headed for the bathroom. He closed the door, turned on the water as hot as he could stand it and disrobed. The water felt good as he tried to wash off the weariness and worry of the past week. Everything was fine. Everything was good. He'd just keep repeating that to himself till he knew it was real and for now it was he thought as he turned off the water and dried himself off. He pulled on his robe from behind the bathroom door. He gave himself a quick shave, combing his hair before he left for the bedroom. Elizabeth had left some clothes out for him which he eased himself into. That roll-away bed wasn't very comfortable but now that he knew Neal was ok, he could sleep in his own bed again.

He yawned, pulling on some socks and slipping his feet into his shoes. He walked down the hallway to the stairs and started down them. Peter was feeling better definitely. He noticed the living room was back to its old look. The sleeping bags were rolled neatly in the corner in a small pile and Agent Johnson was gone. Jones and Diana were probably at work now and he just needed to call Jones for the anklet later. Neal was still sleeping upstairs so he didn't want to bother the young man. He paused to grab the mail by the door when he heard the sound. Peter stood up and blinked, turning towards the dining table at the far corner of the first floor. He started walking that way when he paused, hearing it again.

"El?"

Peter walked around the corner, pushing over the swinging door and stopped short.

His wife was being held at knife point by a very desperate looking Markson, her breath coming in frightened gasps despite the rag stuffed in her mouth. That's what he had heard that made him come look. Peter was terrified, uncertain what to do as the man held his wife with one arm pinned behind her and the other holding the long blade to her neck.

"In all the excitement, it seems your people forgot about me, Burke. You're going to help me aren't you?"

Peter just stared at the man and his wife, shaking his head.

"Let her go. I have an agent coming to check on us in a few minutes. He's going to find you here, Markson."

The man smiled that cold clinical smile then shook his head.

"They'll find the body of your lovely wife soaking in her own blood and you... well, I think I know how to take care of you Agent Burke."

Peter wasn't sure what he meant as he tried to reassure his wife everything would be ok.

**()()()**

Elizabeth was terrified of the man holding her, the sharp blade pushed against her neck dangerously. He had told her to shut up or he would kill her right then and there. She had obeyed him as best she could but he stuffed a rag in her mouth. She was sobbing quietly when Peter had come in. When he said the man's name, she knew this was the doctor that had hurt her husband and Neal. She wanted to kick or punch at him but he held her fast, one arm twisted behind her, the knife pressed against her skin. What terrified her more was when Markson started to talk what sounded like nonsense at first but slowly took on a more insidious meaning.

_Peter?_

His face had changed, her husband's face. Those words as if by magic made the man she knew freeze in place, his brown eyes turning dull as his pupils shrank to mere dots. She sensed a satisfaction in her captor's voice as he threw her towards her husband and Peter held her like he didn't know her.

"Tie her up and put her in the basement, Agent Burke."

Elizabeth struggled but Peter, no this thing that looked like Peter held her tightly as they struggled and he pulled her down the stairs. She tried to plead with him but it was of no use with the rags in her mouth. He ignored her pleas, using some duct tape off one of the shelves as he bound her arms behind her and legs. She couldn't speak to protest as he pulled another piece over her lips at Markson's command and they left her there, the dentist smiling ever so evilly.

She heard movement upstairs and then Markson returned without her husband. He walked past her to the hot water heater in the corner. The man fiddled with it a moment till she heard a soft hiss of something. He picked up a hammer and nails from a shelf before turning towards her.

"Don't worry, your husband will come and save you but not in time. My programming is very thorough despite the FBI's attempts to undo it. It would take a great tragedy (_or a good deprogrammer_) to undo the damage I've done to his psyche and that will only happen if someone close to him dies. By then, he will be broken and I will be gone with nobody the wiser."

He smiled coldly down at her as he left the basement and headed back upstairs. She heard the door shut and a sound like hammering before everything went quiet again. Elizabeth turned her eyes towards the water heater and sniffed slightly, face crinkling and her eyes widening as she realized what he had done.

**()()()**

Peter stared down at the figure on the bed and glared ever so slightly at them. His brow furrowed deeply in thought as he listened to the litany of wrongs the man had done. Someone was talking to him although he was alone in the room.

He had to do this for the greater good. It was all for the better. His sense of justice demanded it. He nodded to himself as he raised the pillow over the figure slowly.

**()()()**

Mozzie left the taxi as he stopped across the street from the Burkes'. He wanted to see how Neal was, a small bag over his shoulder along with his usual messenger bag. June had sent some more clothes and some other goodies for the young man till he could come home. He was just about to cross when he saw a strange man come out of the Burkes' home, looking both ways before he quickly walked away. Mozzie knew the man as he pulled out his cell and dialed a number.

"_This is Peter Burke, Leave a message..._"

He hung up realizing if the Suit wasn't answering something was seriously wrong. He called another number.

"_Thanks for calling Burke Premier Events. Please leave a message..._"

Now he was nervous if Mrs. Suit wasn't answering. He tried one more number as he stealthily drew closer to the home and kept an eye on the man as he disappeared down the street.

"_Jones..._"

He was nervous but he had to make the call.

"Junior Suit? You need to come check on your boss. Markson just left his house."

He heard a loud intake of breath and what sounded like a quiet curse as the voice grew more whispered.

"_Mozzie? How do you know this? Where are you?_"

He was already at the door and starting to reach for it as he answered. The door was unlocked.

"At the Suit's house. Bring a squad. Something's wrong and their door is unlocked!"

**()()()**

Jones wasn't surprised when his phone rang. He was surprised though when he heard the voice of Neal's little con friend on the other end. He wondered what crazy thing had happened when he heard the panic in Mozzie's voice and realized it involved Peter. He took down all the notes he could and immediately waved Diana over when she turned his way.

"You know Neal's little friend?"

She nodded with a smirk and roll of her eyes.

"He's at Peter's and says Markson just left."

Diana's expression changed drastically as she nodded with a serious look and ran up to Hughes' to talk to him. Jones kept the line open with Mozzie who was giving him an open dialogue of what was going on as he entered the Burkes' house.

In a few minutes Hughes was downstairs with Diana and Jones motioned with his eyes at his phone.

"Still on the line. He's looking around for Peter, Neal and Elizabeth. Hasn't found anything yet but there's a nasty looking knife sitting on the floor in the kitchen."

Hughes blinked with a worried look.

"You two grab some men and go over there. I'll be right behind you."

**()()()**

Peter moved downwards toward the figure on the bed, pillow inches from their face when a voice made him turn.

"You don't want to do this, Suit."

A small man with glasses and a mostly bald head looked at him from the doorway. He turned back to his task, moving closer with the pillow as the man spoke again.

"Peter!"

That made him pause as he turned to look at the bespectacled man and blinked slightly.

"You never call me by my name."

Something was wrong if Mozzie was calling him by his name and not Suit. Peter blinked again, his head hurting him some as he turned to see what it was he had in his hand.

"Why am I holding a pillow? Where..."

He was forgetting something important as he tried to think back. His mind was fuzzy again as he remembered showering, dressing and he thought he went downstairs. He felt a tug on his arm as Mozzie took the pillow and laid it aside.

"You were just checking up on Neal. He's sleeping. Let's go find Mrs... uhm Elizabeth. Ok?"

Now this was getting odd if Mozzie was calling them both by their names. He called his wife Mrs. Suit more than El but it was still surreal none the less.

"Mozz... how did you get in?"

He was slowly going back to himself as they went downstairs and he let Mozzie lead him to the living room.

"Looking for Elizabeth. She's home isn't she?"

Mozzie was looking at him curiously, more calmly than the man ever looked which made the agent even more cautious. Peter nodded, knowing El said she was making him lunch but something was wrong. He noticed the little guy sniffing at the air after a moment.

"Does El have something cooking? I smell gas."

Peter ran to the kitchen suddenly and found it empty, a knife on the floor. He stared at the knife a second, a flash of memory showing him El with a frightened look on her face. Someone was holding her and the knife was at her neck...

His eyes moved to the basement door and he ran over to open it. The door didn't budge but it was unlocked. Mozzie tried to help and then stopped him.

"It's nailed shut. We need something to break it open."

Peter nodded about to crash through the door himself if he had to when they heard the front door open and Jones suddenly appeared gun at the ready. Diana and a few other men were right behind him.

"Boss... are you ok? Where's El and Neal?"

Peter looked about as relieved as he could as he pointed at the door.

"Elizabeth is down there but I can't get in and I smell gas..."

He looked desperate as the agent nodded to him and more men came in, all of them ramming at the door to crack it open. Peter helped as much as he could till the door broke opened and the scent of gas was more obvious. Jones had Mozzie help open up the windows to clear out the house as Peter and he went downstairs quickly. In the corner lay a limp figure bound and gagged. Peter lifted her into his arms as someone handed him a pocket knife and he cut his wife loose.

"El? Wake up... honey, Please!"

He was shaking her now, lifting her up in his arms as he rushed her upstairs and one of the agents opened up the small windows along the ceiling to air out the room, another agent turning the gas off for the water heater.

Peter lay his wife on the sofa, gently slapping her face. She looked pale as he kept trying to wake her up. Finally she gave a little gasp and cough, her body shuddering as El came to. He was hugging her close as he felt her arms wrap around him and he looked to see her eyes had opened.

"He said... you wouldn't come back till it was too late."

Elizabeth's words made Peter think hard as he tried to remember what had happened. It was vague and fuzzy but he saw himself tying his wife up and then leaving her in the basement. Markson must have gone back and turned on the gas, hammering the door shut. He felt himself shaking at the thought of what he had done and how easily Markson had made him turn. He moved some feet away, his face flushing ever so slightly. He had almost killed his wife because of Markson. He felt her arms wrap around him but he didn't feel he deserved it.

"You would have died because of me, El. Markson had me under his control!"

He was angry but he was also ashamed. He'd been under that mad man's mental hold yet again. Would he ever be able to trust himself again? He looked up when Hughes walked in and glanced at the scene.

"Peter? What happened?"

He didn't want to tell Hughes, it was bad enough he was compromised and now... Hughes seemed to understand, drawing closer as he sat beside them on the coffee table.

"You'll be happy to know that your little friend led us right to Markson. He was down the street about to grab a taxi when our men got him. He didn't go without a fight though. For a dentist he really gave us a run for our money but he's in custody."

Peter nodded with some relief but he rose, walking over to the corner with Hughes following. The older man put a hand on his shoulder and turned him slightly.

"I have to hand in my badge, Reese. I can't trust myself anymore. Markson used me. I don't know what he did but I almost killed my wife and Neal. If Mozzie hadn't stopped by..."

He put his face in his hands a moment unable to deal with the thought as Reese looked around and whispered.

"You're still going to the therapist, Peter. If they can deprogram you you don't have to quit."

He looked up at his boss who was giving him a second chance.

"And now we have Markson. We just make him talk and tell us what he did. He's going away for a long time. He may talk."

Peter just looked at him uncertain what to think other than he wanted to run away. The thought of what he had almost done scaring him. Hughes squeezed his shoulder gently and moved aside to reveal Elizabeth there.

"Honey... sit down ok?"

He just looked at her, reluctant to be near her in case something bad happened, but she stayed holding onto his arm till he followed her. She took him back to the sofa the rest of the team too busy doing a sweep for evidence against Markson like the knife in the kitchen to stare. Hughes kept them busy letting the couple talk quietly there as El tried to ease her husband's worries. Reese felt for the agent, understanding his doubts but it hadn't been his fault. They'd fix him. They had to.

Once they had checked the house and gotten the evidence they needed, Hughes cleared the other agents out closing the door. He stayed behind long enough to talk to them.

"Peter... it wasn't your fault. We'll figure this out. I have a friend in CIA. If our current therapist doesn't work... he has a friend. Trust me."

Peter nodded ever so slightly trying to believe he could trust himself again but at this rate he wanted to lock himself somewhere and not be alone with his wife or Neal. What if he did it again once everyone left? Hughes walked with him to the door his voice low.

"Caffrey's friend is upstairs with him."

Peter nodded with a quick glance upwards.

"Thanks, Reese."

Peter closed the door and stared out the peephole a moment at his boss leaving till he finally turned to see El looking at him. She was quiet, a curious look on her face as he stood there and didn't move. She finally stood and approached him although now that they were alone, he could see a look of fear or maybe worry. He wasn't sure. She caressed his cheek as her blue eyes looked into his.

"What did he do to you, Peter? You weren't yourself. Neal had told me some of it but until I saw it..."

Her voice choked a bit as she turned her eyes away then back again.

"They can fix this right? They'll make him undo what he did..."

Peter didn't know what to say as he turned and faced the wall. Guilt he thought was gone came back like a bad taste in his mouth. His eyes moved upwards but that just made it worse. He had almost killed his wife and his partner. He remembered the vague notion that Neal had done something so wrong he should kill him. Markson's voice had been in his head telling him what to do as he had stared down at the young man sleeping and held the pillow inches from his face. He shivered at the thought suddenly remembering all the nightmares he'd had when this had started.

"Honey... sit down. Please..."

He finally relented but he was tense from the thought of what happened. Peter moved to the sofa but stopped half-way.

"I need some air... I'll be right back."

He barely hugged and kissed her before he left the house, El watching him sadly from the sofa as he exited.

**()()()**

Mozzie had snuck upstairs after all the excitement had mostly ended to see Neal. He was sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at his unconscious friend with a worried glance. At some point it was quiet downstairs so he thought to peek and make sure everything was good when he heard Peter and El talking. After he'd heard a bit, he turned back and quietly went back into the guestroom.

"The Suit is hurting Neal. Markson has screwed with his head enough he isn't sure what's going on. I don't blame him. If I had someone pulling my strings like a puppet I'd be upset too. You could talk some sense into him."

The con sighed as he moved to get up but something stopped him. Neal's hand was holding onto his shirt cuff as he turned to see the young man's eyes flutter open. Blue eyes looked up at him blearily at first before blinking and focusing.

"M... ozz?"

He smiled looking at the younger man and nodding.

"Yeah, Neal. I'm here. How's the head?"

Neal tried to sit up and looked around as if something were wrong. He was worried, looking around frantically as Mozz tried to keep him in bed.

"You can't get up, Neal. Your leg and arm. You need to rest!"

Neal shook his head.

"Pe... ter..."

Mozzie held him in place as much as he could till the door opened and El stood there.

"Neal? Mozzie what's the matter?"

The little guy shrugged as El tried to help him calm the young man down who looked absolutely terrified of something.

"He's worried about the Suit. Tell him he's ok..."

Mozzie saw El look between them both and back at the door before she shrugged slightly.

"He's gone for a walk, Neal. He'll be back. I promise."

Neal was looking at her a moment, his gaze hard before he nodded and lay back against the sheets. He was breathing hard as she tucked him back in and felt his head.

"He's a little warm. Mozzie watch him while I get some aspirin."

Mozzie watched her go but he had heard their conversation and saw the look in her eyes. She was worried about her husband so he followed when Neal didn't move anymore. El was in the bathroom when she turned and found him there.

"Mozz?"

He blocked her way a moment, closing the bathroom door and speaking quietly.

"I accidentally heard your conversation. I know the Suit went for a walk because of what happened. I was here. I saw him... well he almost did something he regretted but I managed to be the voice of reason and distraction till we found you. I called the other suits."

She nodded at him, her blue eyes conflicted as she sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"He thinks he's tainted. I saw him change, Mozz. It was terrifying to think anyone could do that to him much less anyone. Peter's afraid... I am too."

She shivered slightly, Mozz moving over to sit beside her and place an arm around her. It wasn't his style but he could tell she needed it.

"I have a friend... he might be able to help. These '_therapists_' most people go to even the government ones don't have the insider info. Hans might be able to help."

She looked at him curiously, wiping at her eyes and nodding.

"I don't think Peter would see your friend... no offense but you know how by the book he is."

El was being polite but he nodded in understanding.

"None taken. Maybe I could bring him for lunch one day..."

She was staring at him a moment then smirked and finally sighed.

"Ok, just warn me. I don't want to be surprised."

They both turned when they heard the front door open and close downstairs. El looked a bit freaked after all that had happened. Mozzie did too but since he was the male figure, he went ahead and did the noble thing and told her to stay there as he checked to see what was going on. He opened the bathroom door and closed it quietly behind him as he headed for the stairs, someone coming up. He almost turned around when he saw it was Peter.

"Mozz? Why are you sneaking around my upstairs?"

The little guy shrugged helplessly unable to figure out what to say when the bathroom door opened and El walked out.

"He was just making sure I was safe, honey. You were gone and we heard the door."

He watched Peter look between them then nod as he made his way towards his wife and the bedroom. Both of them disappeared inside as Mozzie went back to the guestroom and Neal who was still awake and watching him as he entered.

"You look more nervous... than usual."

Neal sighed, talking wearing him out as he lay there. Mozzie poured him a cup of water from a pitcher on the nightstand and handed it to Neal. The young man drank it all quickly looking like he wanted more as Mozz poured him another.

"Markson was here."

Neal nearly choked on the water as he coughed and sputtered looking at his friend.

"Is Peter ok?"

Mozzie shook his head but then held up a hand.

"He's well physically but for his mental well-being I couldn't say for certain. He's doubting himself and I can understand why. I offered to call in Hans to help."

Neal looked at his friend curiously, gaze narrowing.

"Hans who's father was supposedly SS? Why would Peter want to see him?"

Mozzie shrugged but continued.

"He knows about this kind of '_thing_' Markson did. I saw him a few days ago and told him about what happened. He said he'd like to see Peter if I could arrange it and I told El. She sounds like she might be game."

Neal looked at him like he was crazy.

"This is not what I expected to wake up to if I did wake up. So what happened with Markson?"

Mozzie shrugged as he tried to think how best to phrase what did happen.

"Well uhm... he threatened El and made Peter tie her up. Then he told the Suit to go upstairs and finish the job."

He let his voice trail off a bit on the last part not trying to alarm Neal who was suddenly sitting up despite his arm and leg.

"I stopped him. I called him _Peter _and that seemed to distract whatever programming Markson had going. I was the bug in the program and it was enough to stop it so we could find El in time. The suits caught him and he's under wraps now."

Neal listened but Mozzie could tell he wanted to get up and talk to them but at this point it was best they all had their space. The young man finally leaned back against the pillows tiredly.

"Thank you Mozz."

His eyes started to close and he seemed to pass quickly into sleep again as Mozzie gently nudged him but Neal was out cold. He tucked him back in and patted his friend on the arm.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:** _Finally the story is getting to the end. Markson is one heck of an SoB if ever there was one. I hope you've been enjoying this. I think the next chapter will be the last one. Had to get the last of the drama out of the story so everyone could be all happy and carefree._


	11. Chapter 11

**(Chapter 11)**

Later that day June came by with her personal doctor at Mozzie's request. With all the trouble with Markson and hospitals, treating Neal at the Burkes' seemed like the right thing to do till everything calmed down. Dr. Monroe checked out the young man as he rested, Neal waking up now and then but mostly sleeping. He had his staff bring some IVs and a few other pieces of equipment to monitor how he was doing. The physician checked his arm and leg for swelling or other damage but said they'd have to take him in when he was feeling better to get some x-rays and scans. Elizabeth thanked June for bringing the doctor over as they sat downstairs and chatted a bit after he left. Mozzie remained upstairs watching Neal while Peter was in the backyard by himself with Satchmo. They had finally brought the dog back from one of the agents' homes. During all the craziness of the case, they hadn't noticed the dog missing till now. Jones let them know that one of the agents had taken the dog home till everything had calmed down. El had been worried someone had hurt their pet or he was out lost but Jones let her know the agent had fun taking care of the huge lab and that the dog was more than fine. At the moment, she was more concerned about her husband, June sitting across from her at the dining table.

"I guess he's not very happy with the situation?"

June was looking towards the partially open back door, the figure of Peter just obvious in the background. El nodded her head uncertain how much to say about what was going on. June hadn't been directly involved other than witnessing Neal's illness before when Peter had been found the first time. She didn't want to tell too much for Peter's sake and whatever came of the case.

"I can't really discuss it June but he's doubting himself. That's all I can really say."

The older woman nodded back, her hand touching El's arm.

"It will be ok. He's a strong man and a good one. I remember when Byron did some things he regretted. Things he couldn't help that weren't his fault. It was all I could do to hold him together but we always came through it."

Elizabeth looked at Neal's landlady and smiled softly but she kept worrying about her husband as he sat outside alone, brooding. She chatted with June for a while longer before they had to say good-bye. June had an event to go to but promised to come by again tomorrow to visit and check up on Neal. Elizabeth closed the door and walked upstairs to check on the young con when she saw Mozzie quietly sneaking out of the room.

"How is he?"

Mozz nearly jumped but he was less jumpy than he had been as he composed himself as best he could and answered.

"Sleeping. How's the Suit?"

She smiled slightly at the nickname but then frowned as she shrugged at him.

"He's in the backyard brooding with Satchmo. I'm worried about him, Mozzie."

The conman looked at her curiously, keeping his voice down.

"I could ask my _friend_ to come over for lunch tomorrow. Suit doesn't need to know. Maybe even dinner tonight. Up to you..."

He was looking at her with an air of mystery as she tried to figure out what to do. She was thinking about it when she heard the door close for the back and jumped slightly. Mozzie went with her to the stairs and looked over as they saw Peter come in alone with the yellow lab, Satchmo sitting on his usual pillow by the sofa and the agent slumping onto the sofa tiredly. He lifted the remote and they heard the TV turn on as they crept back away from the stairs.

"Lunch. I think dinner is too soon but lunch will be safe. Just... what does this entail? I don't want to make him any more upset. He has his appointment with the therapist day after tomorrow. It won't interfere will it?"

Mozzie looked a bit uncertain.

"I've only seen him do this once. Stockholm Syndrome is a scary thing. A mutual friend had it after a kidnapping. Took about a week to get him over the worst of it."

Elizabeth nodded uncertainly but finally sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Mozz. Uhm... could you keep Peter occupied while I check on Neal?"

He looked at her as if she were asking him to mind a crocodile or a tiger but finally nodded as he headed down the stairs. She entered the guestroom quietly to find Neal awake and looking at her curiously.

"Hey... how are you feeling? Up to some food?"

She moved closer to sit on the side of the bed and he shifted slightly to sit up.

"Sure... Is Peter ok? Mozzie said something earlier but I was really tired. I didn't quite understand."

El wasn't sure what to say as she shifted to look at him better.

"What exactly do you remember him telling you?"

Neal looked at her curiously before he mentioned that Mozzie said Markson told Peter to _finish this_. She shuddered at the comment nodding at what little she knew of what had happened. Mozzie hadn't really told her what had actually occurred either and maybe that was a good thing but it was hurting Peter terribly whatever it was.

"He said the same to me. Peter won't tell me what happened and he's upset. He has to go see that therapist again day after tomorrow. Hughes is hoping this will help because Peter was already willing to give up his badge because of Markson's meddling."

Neal's eyes widened in surprise. She could tell he was upset at the idea of Peter wanting to give up his job. Peter loved his job so something bad must have occurred for him to want to give everything up. Mozzie had said something similar but he hadn't understood the full meaning till now.

"I want to talk to him, El. Please..."

He was pleading with her but she saw the heart monitor start to pick up a bit. He turned to see what she was looking at before he lay back against the pillows and it quieted down again.

"Only if you rest and let me bring you something to eat first. It's been a long day for all of us."

Neal consented as she hugged him gently and left the room. A few minutes later the door opened again and Mozzie popped back in, closing the door behind him.

"The Suit isn't very happy. He was being nice to me which in itself tells me something is wrong."

Neal just sighed, uncertain what to think as he lay on the mattress and tried not to get up. All he wanted to do was go talk to Peter and ask him what was wrong. He looked at Mozzie with a narrow glance that pinned the little guy in place.

"Mozzie... you have to tell me everything. I need to know what's wrong with Peter. Please..."

The little guy looked like he was going to run, rubbing at his chin a moment, glancing at the door for something to happen but then finally walking over and locking it before he came back and sat down.

"If I tell you... you can't let Elizabeth know. Far as I know, Peter hasn't told her and I was avoiding telling you for similar reasons. You need to rest more and worry less."

Mozzie had crossed his arms over his chest but Neal moved to get up so he finally relaxed and moved a bit closer to talk.

"Fine but you have to understand, the Suit was not himself. Markson is a real SoB for what he tried to make him do."

Neal looked at him as he watched his friend seemingly draw up the nerve to tell what he knew.

"I came with some things from June's for you. I saw Markson leaving the house and called Peter, El and nobody answered so I called Jones. I went inside and saw nothing till I heard noises upstairs and went to check on them. I saw..."

He paused, flushing slightly at whatever he was remembering. It seemed to upset him but finally his color returned and Mozzie continued.

"I saw Peter hovering over you with a pillow. He was inches from smothering you when I broke his train of thought."

Neal lay back against the pillows and closed his eyes. Peter had almost killed him on Markson's word. What if Mozzie hadn't come? Would he have stopped himself like the last time. He remembered the agent had pointed a gun at him but stopped. Would he have been so strong seeing it was a pillow and not a gun? The thought frightened Neal till they heard a knock.

"Neal? It's El..."

Mozzie moved over quickly to the door and unlocked it as he opened it up. Elizabeth stood there with a small tray of food. She was looking between the both of them as Mozzie tried to look normal and Neal just seemed distracted. She walked over to the bedside and placed the tray on Neal's lap.

"It's just soup and some greens but you can have some more solid food soon. Dr. Monroe was worried about you since you hadn't eaten much in the past few days. I told him we gave you some water but you were still unconscious."

Neal nodded as she settled him with the tray before leaving.

"I'll be back later."

She gave them a curious look filled with a little sadness before leaving the room, door closing behind her. Neal felt more guilty now. He knew what happened to cause Peter's anxiety but she really only knew the surface. He felt bad, looking at the food a moment before finally eating some of it. Mozzie paced a bit before a look from him made the little guy stop and sit again.

"I told her I'd invite Hans over tomorrow for lunch. Surprise them. She'll act it atleast and then we'll see what happens with Peter."

Neal looked up from his meal and nodded tiredly.

"Mozz... this isn't a game. If Hans can't help... He was doing better up till this incident. It has to be more than just what happened up here. If it was just that I think he would have told El the truth. They have few secrets if any."

He saw his friend nod.

"Well he did tie up his wife and leave her in the basement. Markson made him and then Markson went back and turned on the gas and locked her inside while Peter was up here trying to put you to sleep for good."

Neal blinked not having heard that part or maybe Mozzie had told him before and it hadn't registered. He ate a bit more of his food but he had little appetite under the circumstances.

"Poor Peter... no wonder he's freaking out. Why is El running around if she was in that situation? Why didn't she go see a doctor or something? Mozz..."

Neither man spoke for a long time, Neal picking at his food before they heard a quiet knock on the door and it opened revealing El again. She looked tired but under the circumstances, Neal couldn't blame her.

"Hey... if you're done I can take that tray for you now."

Neal nodded having eaten about half of what was on the tray. She had that soft smile of hers on display but he knew El was just putting it on for them. He wanted to get up and help her, talk to her a bit more but he was still too weak to do much with his leg and arm busted up. Mozzie took the tray and offered to walk down with her as Neal stayed put.

**()()()**

Elizabeth had been tired all day. She should have talked to Dr. Monroe but she had let him see Neal not worrying about what had happened to herself. It had frightened her to think what could have been but she was fine, really. She had to be there for Peter and for Neal. They had reached the stairs, El reaching to take the tray when her legs crumpled out of under her and Mozzie barely put the tray on the floor and caught her.

"El? I can take this down for you. Why don't you go to your room."

She was looking at him curiously, trying to think straight as she saw her husband still sitting on the couch only asleep now. El was going to go down and see if he had wanted something to eat but he had been napping on the couch since earlier. She nodded to Mozzie as she moved back uncertainly to the bedroom and closed the door. Her head was aching some but she was sure it was just stress as she lay on the mattress and closed her eyes.

It only seemed to be for a moment but she felt someone shaking her, urgently talking to her before her eyes finally fluttered open and she saw Peter hunched over her worriedly.

"El... honey? Talk to me!"

She noticed Mozzie hanging off to the side just out of sight by the door as Peter held her in his arms and hugged her close. She felt something wet drip on her cheek and realized he was crying.

"Honey... I'm ok. Really... don't..." She felt sick suddenly, pushing away from him as she stumbled over to the bathroom and closed the door. Her head was still hurting but now she was nauseated and dizzy as she finished heaving and sat on the floor of the bathroom. Peter came in and crouched beside her worriedly.

"You didn't talk to the doctor about what happened did you?"

He was worrying about her when he had bigger things to worry about. She knew he cared for her but she had tried to be one less burden during this crisis.

"I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy and my head hurts."

He helped her up so she could wash her hands, face and rinse her mouth. Elizabeth thought she looked a bit pale in the mirror but it could just be her imagination... Peter led her back to the bedroom where Mozzie was now missing as she heard voices in the other room. Peter helped her sit before he excused himself to go lock up and turn everything off below. It had been a long day with too much excitement. It wasn't long before he was back and with a glass of water and some aspirin.

"The house is locked up. I'll call the doctor in the morning. We have to take Neal in soon. He can check you out for exposure from the gas."

She finally consented, changing into something more comfortable as Peter changed into his pajamas, his eyes watching her. She still felt dizzy but El did her best not to show it. She actually felt a bit nauseated but held it back a bit longer before excusing herself to brush her teeth. She felt better this last time, sitting on the floor a moment before flushing the toilet, washing her hands and rinsing her mouth. She drank a bit of water before finally brushing her teeth and going back to the bedroom. Peter was by the door waiting for her as they walked in together. He closed the door and they got settled as he rolled over to hug her.

"I'm sorry. I love you."

He was holding her tightly, kissing the back of her neck as she turned and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too."

**()()()**

The next day was a crazy morning. Peter didn't trust himself to drive so they took a cab to the hospital to have Neal looked over, Dr. Monroe had left some crutches just in case, and El got a check up of her own. The doctor said Elizabeth was doing fine with just a mild amount of gas still in her system. She had been very lucky she'd been breathing through her nose and not her mouth although the doctor hadn't been privy to how. Neal was proving to be lucky as well. There was no serious damage to either his leg or arm. Most of the tissue damage was still minor with some therapy to exercise both but overall he was doing well despite his ordeal. He was still a bit low on electrolytes but the physician gave them a diet for him to go on and to continue the IVs Dr. Monroe had left behind till he was back on his feet.

When they finally returned home it was nearly lunchtime, Elizabeth receiving a call from Mozzie to make sure lunch was still on. She was debating with all the excitement of the morning but finally figured better now than later. They were all in a better mood than they had been, Neal on the couch for the meanwhile while Peter went to walk Satchmo. She hoped Mozzie's friend wasn't too off the wall knowing Peter.

The doorbell rang about thirty minutes later. Peter had already come back from walking the dog and opened it up as Elizabeth fixed lunch for them all. Neal was up on his crutches in the kitchen with her, peeking out when he heard the doorbell.

"Hello Suit. We have a lunch engagement with your wife."

Mozzie was a bit more formal than usual, turning to introduce a quite distinguished looking older man in his late 50s with a salt and peppery beard and good head of hair. Compared to Mozz, the man looked pretty normal if not like a stereotypical college prof.

"My friend, Hans. Hans... the Suit..."

Peter blinked as the man around the same height as himself smiled broadly and held out a large weathered hand.

"I apologize for Mozzie. He has a manner of nicknaming people according to his own little mental foibles. It's nice to meet you Mr. Burke."

Peter blinked again, nodding ever so slightly as if he thought he were dreaming or this was a joke. He turned back uncertainly.

"EL? Uhm Mozzie brought a friend for lunch?"

He heard a kind of rattling of pans and she ran out quickly looking most apologetic.

"Peter, I'm sorry. I promised Mozzie I'd help his friend with an _event_." She emphasized the last part that made him wonder what they were up to but he shrugged, moving aside to let the two men inside. He was wondering if his wife was going crazy inviting Mozz and one of his weird friends although the man didn't give off a weird vibe so much as no vibe. He seemed fairly normal which was more frightening.

"I'm just finishing up the salad and some sandwiches if you want to sit down. I'll just get some coffee or would you prefer something else?"

Hans took her hand and shook it, kissing the back of it slightly which made Mozzie blush, Neal smirk and Peter look even more uncertain of this new guest.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet Mrs. Suit. Mozzie, you never told me Mrs. Burke was so pretty or for that matter, a great hostess."

Yeah, this was one of Mozzie's friends if not someone Neal knew. Peter was certain now as he watched the scene, his wife a bit flushed from the compliment before she excused herself for the coffee and food. Hans sat on the sofa with Neal while Mozzie sat in a chair next to Peter. All four men just sat in silence till Elizabeth came back in with the coffee and said she would have the sandwiches ready soon. Mozzie offered to help, disappearing with her into the the kitchen.

"So... how long have you known Mozzie?"

Peter was in agent mode suddenly as he was less than obviously interrogating the man. Hans seemed quite at ease with the situation.

"For only a very short time but he has an incredible mind to pick at. I'm a professor of Psychology at NYC. I also have a part-time private practice. What is it that you do, Mr. Burke?"

Neal was watching the whole scene curiously, wondering if Mozzie hadn't told Hans about Peter's work or if the man was toying with the agent. Peter blinked as if he were thinking the same thing considering the usage of the word Suit in the conversation.

"I'm surprised Mozzie didn't tell you. I work for the FBI. If you have anything to confess, please feel free."

Peter may or may not have been joking, Neal wasn't certain as he watched the two play a kind of game as if there was an invisible chess board in front of them. Hans never wavered.

"Well there was the one time when I was a child in Germany. I took a small wooden figure from the local toy store. My mother made me take it back the next day and my father used a switch. Let's just say, I never stole anything again."

Neal wanted to laugh but he kept quiet as he shifted to a more comfortable position as Peter looked like he was trying to figure out his next move.

"Well the statute of limitations are up on that one and you did return it with some punishment involved. I can't imagine the switch. My father was a disciplinarian but not as much as that."

Hans smiled ever so slightly, taking a small watch from his pocket and holding it up till it swung in the light a bit.

"I can never read this unless I hold it just so. Have you ever had that problem with an object, Agent Burke? My vision is probably the reason but I refuse to get glasses when I can see most things without them."

Neal watched the man swing the small time piece ever so slightly as it caught the sunlight behind him and flashed a bit onto Peter's face and eyes. The agent's eyes seemed to follow the glimmering flash off the watch as Hans kept talking quietly about nothing till finally Peter seemed to stare ahead without really seeing, eyes blank. Neal had to turn his attention away not realizing what was up till now. He saw Mozzie peek in and blink at the situation.

"So soon, Hans? I thought we'd wait till after lun..."

The German shushed him as he leaned forward towards the agent and held up a hand for everyone to remain quiet.

"Agent Burke... Peter is it?"

The agent nodded as if in a trance which it seemed he was as Hans continued.

"I know you can hear me so listen well. Everything that happens will not hurt you. You are safe, ok? You will not act on anything except what I tell you to act upon. Ok?"

The agent nodded again, his eyes still staring blankly ahead.

"I want you to tell me what the voice in the back of your head says. I know someone put something there. You feel it don't you? Can you still hear it?"

The agent nodded slowly as his face contorted a bit, Peter obviously fighting something he didn't like.

"Markson... he's talking to me. Telling me things. Put me under in the office when my tooth hurt. Told me to give him information on someone who fingered his boss. They want him dead. Have to get him the info but..."

Peter's face twisted again, brow furrowing as he looked upset about something. He seemed to be resisting whatever he was hearing, head cocked to one side as he listened.

"Go on, Peter. Tell me what Markson wants you to do. What has he told you?"

Peter's face seemed to twitch a bit but he finally answered, a pained look on his face.

"Finish it... he told me to finish what was started. I was holding something... a pillow. Didn't want to do it but he told me was for the best. Can't let him live if he snitches. Just like Angelos. Has to be finished."

Peter's face turned slightly to look at Neal with a cold impassioned look as he sat there but looked like he could pounce the con. Neal didn't know how he felt as he listened and Hans just held up his hand again.

"Yes... tattling is bad unless you do it for the right reasons. Your friend and partner, he helps you by telling you about his craft does he not. Does that make him a snitch in your eyes, Peter?"

Neal swallowed hard as he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer. Peter looked conflicted again, hands covering his ears as if to keep out some sound.

"Yes... but he's... no... No he's not, but Markson... He said my partner is a snitch just like Angelos. I couldn't say no but I... I disagree. Neal isn't a snitch. He doesn't like to tell me things but I know he will if he has to. I wish... he'd talk to me more."

Hans smiled with a slight nod of his head.

"So you appreciate that he helps but you don't think he's a snitch or a turncoat to his craft? You like him? He's your friend?"

Peter nodded without hesitation, smiling with a relaxed air as he leaned back in the chair and looked comfortable.

"Yes. He's my friend. I worry about him. We promised no secrets but... I kept some. Protected him but hurt him too."

Neal held back saying anything, hearing the truth from his friend strange and yet comforting. He quietly got up and hobbled over to the kitchen without the crutches, Mozzie helping him as they left the two men alone. Elizabeth was leaning against the counter, wringing her hands.

"He's doing it isn't he? I heard some of it. I can't watch although Peter would never say so much if he wasn't under some kind of trance. He's proud if not private. You understand, right?"

She was looking at Neal who nodded as he leaned there with her, one arm around her.

"It was like finding out your favorite super hero's secret identity. I need to sit this one out. Peter needs his secrets even if we promised none."

Mozzie looked between the both of them curiously.

"It was weird watching the Suit talking openly. You're both so conspiratorial you know."

Neal smirked at his friend as Elizabeth gave a small chuckle before she sighed worriedly.

"I just hope this works. Hans seemed to be getting through but how deeply?"

They all just stood there in the kitchen hiding out till they heard a loud cough from the other room. Mozzie went to peer out first, then Elizabeth who assisted Neal as they went to see what was going on.

Hans was smiling slightly as he looked at Peter who turned to see everyone peeking over at them.

"I don't even remember you getting up Neal. I must have dozed off. I apologize. Is lunch ready?"

Everyone was quiet as if holding their breath till Elizabeth saw the wink from Hans and nodded.

"Yes. Everyone come and sit. Let me bring it out."

As Elizabeth went back into the kitchen, Neal hobbled over to the two men with Mozzie as Hans pulled him aside and Mozzie distracted Peter a moment. The older man whispered to him.

"Your friend is fighting the programming. Here."

He pushed a small tape into his hands.

"Just so you know I did nothing you wouldn't approve of. I have nothing to gain here. Mum's the word."

Neal nodded thankfully if not a bit surprised. He didn't know Hans well if any but knew Mozzie liked the old man to pick his brain when they played chess at the university. Hans seems to know more than he let on but was obviously an honorable man. Neal quickly pocketed the tape and went to join the others.

**()()()**

Peter seemed more at ease after that despite a minor bit of tension still remaining from what had happened the day before. Maybe he was just happy El wasn't sick or hurting and Neal was doing better. Maybe Hans had done some good. They wouldn't know till he saw his therapist the next day. Hans left after lunch having a previous engagement at the university. Mozzie left with him since he had one as well. Neal hadn't told him about the tape yet and he wasn't sure he wanted to. The young man wasn't sure he was going to listen to it but something about what Hans had said made him curious if nothing else.

"Neal?"

He looked up from the sofa and his thoughts as El addressed him. She sat beside him as Peter went to walk Satchmo.

"He sounds better than he did. I think Mozzie may have hit something there. Peter seemed happier I think."

Neal didn't want to say much of anything but she nodded with quiet understanding. They were both at odds at knowing what had happened and having seen this other side to the man they knew. El was more familiar with Peter than Neal was but still it was a shock to see someone so open regardless of the circumstances. Peter had seemed almost naked in a way and being witness to that was in a way scary if not frightening.

"Did you need help upstairs? I guess Mozzie isn't coming back?"

He shook his head and she smiled at him, turning on the tv.

"Let me know if you need something. I'm going to finish cleaning up."

El vanished back into the kitchen where he soon heard the soft tinkling of dishes as she washed them. Neal wished he could help but he was still hurting with his leg and arm. He couldn't even dry if he had tried, the con sighing as he pulled the tape from his pocket again and looked at it. It was one of those micro-cassettes so he knew Hans didn't have a copy. This _WAS_ the copy. Hans was good to his word. Neal could destroy the copy now or he could listen and decide what to do. Neal had heard most of the session but had been afraid to hear the rest or maybe it had been respect he felt for Peter. It was wrong to listen in to something so intimate as what he'd witnessed. He quickly pushed the tape back to his pocket when Peter came in through the back door with their dog in tow. The agent gave him a curious look.

"Whatcha doing?"

Peter removed the leash from the huge lab and walked over to sit beside him on the sofa. He must have looked guilty of something.

"Just watching TV. I wanted to help El with the dishes but I can't." He sounded disappointed for certain, Peter nodding.

"That's why you look like you did something wrong? I'll buy that for now. I'm in a good mood. By the way, Mozzie's friend Hans was very interesting to talk to. I'm sorry I fell asleep but with all the excitement of the past few days I haven't slept much at all. He seemed to understand. So..."

Peter didn't change the channel for once considering a game had to be on and he always changed the tv to the game. Neal was watching him through the corner of his eye but mostly he was thinking about the tape and the session with Hans. Peter didn't seem any more aware it happened which was interesting. He'd have like to see what the old prof had said to bring Peter back.

"So..."

Both men seemed kind of quiet as they sat there on the sofa, Peter finally channel surfing a bit till Elizabeth joined them. She curled up next to her husband as Neal sat on the opposite end and watched them. There was still some tension there on both sides but he was happy to see they were at least still together. They'd been through far too much the past month. He quietly got up when they had fallen asleep there on the sofa, hobbling over to the stairs and looking at it with some foreboding. He'd been helped up and down and it had only been a day since he started moving around. Neal started to ease himself onto the first step when he felt a hand around his shoulders, under his arms.

"Are you trying to get yourself on disability, Neal?"

Peter stood there, helping him up the stairs as they both turned back briefly to the sleeping form of Elizabeth Burke. She looked relaxed if anything which made both of them feel better as they finally reached the second floor and made it to the guestroom. Neal eased himself onto the bed's edge and sat, leg elevated as Peter helped him settle.

"Don't think I don't know what you did there."

Neal gulped wondering what Peter was talking about when he saw the man smiling at him.

"You were trying to let El and I be alone. Thanks but don't try and go up the stairs or down by yourself again. I don't want to fill out the paperwork if you hurt yourself again."

Neal blinked at the agent as he smirked back.

"I was joking. Sorry..."

Peter ran a hand through his hair nervously, licking his lips before sitting beside Neal on the bed.

"I'm glad you're back."

Neal looked at his friend curiously, the agent placing a comforting hand on his good shoulder.

"Thanks. I could say the same for you."

Peter blinked this time but nodded with a kind of shrug.

"I guess El told you about what I said. I wanted to give up my badge. I still think I do if Markson's programming can't be reversed. I won't be any good to anyone if I can't be certain of my own actions. I don't want to place anyone under that danger especially you."

Neal nodded but then he pulled out the tape and held it up.

"Do you have a micro-cassette player, Peter? You might want to hear this."

**()()()**

Peter came back after a bit of digging in his closet and pulled out a small mini recorder. He went back to the guestroom more than curious at the small cassette Neal had showed him. He was wondering what could be on it and hoping it wasn't anything incriminating to his partner. The last thing he needed was some startling revelation of something from Neal that could get the ex-con or both of them in trouble. He handed the small device to Neal who pushed the tape inside almost reluctantly it seemed.

"I was going to destroy this but I think... well under the circumstances you might need to hear this. The FBI shrink won't give you this kind of feedback."

Peter blinked at the comment not really understanding till Neal pushed play.

"_**Agent Burke... Peter is it?"**_

_There was silence with just some minor background noises._

"_**I know you can hear me so listen well. Everything that happens will not hurt you. You are safe, ok? You will not act on anything except what I tell you to act upon. Ok?"**_

_More silence with very little noise._

"_**I want you to tell me what the voice in the back of your head says. I know someone put something there. You feel it don't you? Can you still hear it?"**_

_There was a sound of someone breathing, sounding panicked._

"_**Markson... he's talking to me. Telling me things. Put me under in the office when my tooth hurt. Told me to give him information on someone who fingered his boss. They want him dead. Have to get him the info but..."**_

Peter was looking uncomfortable the more they listened. He got up at some point as if he were going to leave. Neal stopped the tape but the agent turned and stared at him curiously.

"Turn it back on... Please."

Neal wasn't sure he should have dropped this on his friend but Peter was asking so he turned it back on. They had passed the point where Neal had originally heard the conversation and were coming up to where he had missed the last part of the session.

"_**Peter... I can call you that can't I?"**_

_There was silence where he could imagine Peter nodding ever so slightly while in his trance._

"_**You're a man of the law. A suit. You see things in black and white according to my friend, Mozzie. What made you get into law enforcement? What made you so curious about Mr. Caffrey? There must be a reason."**_

_There was silence, a long interminable one that made them wonder if the tape had stopped till finally someone spoke._

"_**I like figuring things out. I like solving things... fixing..."**_

_There was a slight sound of movement as the speaker paused and then someone spoke again._

"_**Fixing is the wrong word. I'm not fixing anything. Neal is smart. I like how he thinks. He doesn't need fixing. He's fine the way he is. He just needs direction. A friend."**_

Peter paused, looking back as he heard Neal stop the tape again. They just stared at each other a moment and then at the recorder before Neal pulled the tape out and started to slowly pull the cassette apart, the magnetic film slipping out of the casing.

"You know I'm never going to say that ever again to your face."

Peter didn't say it like a threat or a negative thing, just a fact as to how he expressed himself. He wasn't good at words but somehow this other Peter had been. Neal just kept pulling the tape out and pulling it till it tore.

"I know..."

Neal saw the agent smirk at him a bit then really look at him and sigh.

"I'm going to wake up my wife and see if she wants to order something in for dinner. You hungry?"

Neal looked at him and nodded before the agent left the room. He looked at the tape he'd destroyed and tossed it into the small wastebasket beside the bed. He'd heard enough and so had Peter. Everything would be fine. He was certain of that.

**(The End)**

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _I thought this would be the best kind of ending. I really hate doing the whole rehab thing but trust me... nobody ever doesn't get well in my stories if I can help it. I don't mind sad endings but I prefer happy ones if I can do it after the roller coaster ride they went on. :P_


End file.
